The Slave Knight Named Hinata
by Xiomai
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, the sole survivor of the Hyuuga clan genocide, is forced into the slave class under the guise of a blind orphan. With an oath of retribution for her fallen lineage, she takes to the art of the sword to escape bondage and earn her keep. AU. MultiXHinata.
1. The Origins of a Slave Knight

**Summary:** Hyuuga Hinata, the sole survivor of the Hyuuga clan genocide, is forced into the slave class under the guise of a blind orphan. With an oath of retribution for her fallen lineage, she takes to the art of the sword to escape bondage and earn her keep. AU. MultiXHinata.

 **Author's Remark** : This will be set in a medieval alternate universe which will follow the system of European feudalism (kings, lords, knights, peasants, etc), but with regions/lands named after the Naruto universe. Female knights, in history, were called Dames, but the reason why I will use the title of Knight for Hinata will be explained later. I do not own the rights to Naruto.

 **Author's Edit** : Chapter 2 is in the works! I made some grammatical corrections to this chapter, and I'm also diligently working on the next chapter. Expect it to be released sometime this week. Lots of exciting, sweet scenes. Stay tuned loves.

* * *

 **The Slave Knight Named Hinata**

 **Chapter 1**

 _The Origins of a Slave Knight_

(October of Year 1357 - Kingdom of Fire)

 _(Hinata's age - 6 moons old)_

Fire, then ash. That is all that Hinata wanted to remember. Just the mere attempt of recollecting the memory made the six moons old girl quiver with a suffocating feeling of sadness. As she marched along with the other downtrodden captives her eyes darted to the unknown environment around her, worry manifesting within her. She could make out the tall grass and reddish trees around her, and the sound of a running river could be heard not far from their beaten path. A makeshift blindfold made out of a thin ivory cloth covered the young girl's eyes, the material being perforated enough to allow the girl's eyes some vision behind the mask. 'H-He has to be alive… He has to.' Hinata thought hopefully, but the retching feeling in her gut cast a shadow of doubt within her. She thanked the gods that Neji gave her the advice and the cloth; it seemed even after death he was still helping her out. Hinata knew if she were to expose her white eyes, she would be executed on the spot. They deemed her and her people monsters, their eyes being 'soulless' and thus unholy. Because of their discoloration of the eyes passed down within their lineage, they were condemned by the Kingdom of the Mists. After only two moons of war between the two Kingdoms, the remaining Hyuuga were annihilated with a full-blown genocide. She was the only survivor of her clan.

Hinata and the others have been lead by a group of soldier knights for about three days and three nights, but Hinata had no clue as to when this caravan of captives would halt their march. The barefoot soles of the young girl's feet were covered in blisters, her skin unwashed, and her hair was tangled in webs and knots. The 'slaves' were not allowed to clean until they arrived at their undisclosed location. Hinata was greatly unaccustomed to the harsh conditions that she was thrust into; the Hyuuga princess, being raised in relative comfort, was never exposed to the reality that peasants and slaves lived in.

Abruptly the knights stopped, and along with them, the captives did so as well. Before them stood a crowd of well-dressed lords and vassals, she could tell by their polished attire and dirt-free boots that they were important men. In front of this group of royals was a large wooden stage, and at the height of said stage stood the commander of the caravan's knights.

"My lords, before you stands a group of nameless peasants from broken houses. We will begin the auctioning of these peasants now. Please, feel free to bid to your heart's content." The commander knight gave a bellowing chuckle before stepping off of the auctioning block. Suddenly, an unforseen hand grabbed Hinata by the back of her neck, literally carrying her like a puppy as she was thrown onto the stage. Quickly scrambling to her feet, Hinata made sure to remind herself to preserve her act of being the 'blind girl off the street'. Out of her peripherals, she took note of the individuals also up on the block with her. A woman with red eyes and ruffled hair stood to her left, and to her other side was an old man, barely able to stand on his own.

"We will begin with the child. From our knowledge, she is a blind orphan around six moons of age. She hails from the Kingdom of Water. A virgin, no doubt. Bids will start at 100 gold." Began the commander knight. All eyes turned toward her, and Hinata tried her best not to fidget under their scrutinizing gaze. A few lords chuckled at the mention of her virginity, while Hinata did not quite understand yet. 'V-Virgin?... What does that mean?' Hinata thought nervously, the girl nibbling on her low lip out of habit as she waited for the bid to start.

"200 gold." Voiced a man with a wolfish grin, the first one to bid on Hinata.

"300 gold!" A blond fellow yelled from the back, quickly one-upping the man previous to him.

"350 for her." A snake-like lord said with playful malice, his sharp eyes boring deep into Hinata's.

"1000 gold." A silence fell over the caravan and lords. All eyes turned toward the voice of the bidder. Secretly, so did Hinata's. A tall, stoic man with burning obsidian eyes stared directly at Hinata, a shiver running down her spine just at a mere glance of his gaze. To her he looked a little older than Neji, a teen no doubt. His long raven locks looked well kept and were tied at the ends, while his muscled arms crossed over his chest. His house crest, a red and white fan, was embedded into his tabard. By far he was the youngest of all the lords gathered today, but, Hinata could tell by the air he carried around himself that he was a powerful and influential individual. The other lords knew he was powerful as well and with fearful, sideways glances they did not challenge his bid.

"Going once.." Silence. "Going twice.." More pregnant quiet. "Sold. The Uchiha clan will take the girl." Just as quickly as the bid took place was Hinata, again, picked up by the back of her neck and dragged over to the man with the burning obsidian eyes. With an ungraceful throw, she landed at the feet of the man, Hinata quietly yelping as she made an impact with the dirt ground.

"Come, little one." The man said, gently helping Hinata up to her feet. His calloused hand was placed onto the Hyuuga's shoulder, making her flinch in surprise. Surprisingly, no harm came to her, only the gentle touch of a stranger. From his waistcoat emerged a heavy sack of coins, the bidding man silent as he unceremoniously threw the payment to the commander knight. Silently he lead the girl with him, guiding her to a horse-drawn cart. Within the cart was a variety of building supplies of hardy wood and smooth-cut stone, a heap of colorful silks that glistened in the sun, and a bundle of crops that looked quite high quality. From the contents of the cart, Hinata could infer that the Uchiha had a _lot_ of money. Slowly the man picked Hinata up by the armpits, making sure to have a secure yet tender touch as he placed her into the carriage. The man mounted the grey horse that stood at the head of the cart, took its reigns, and then they were off. The only person who watched her leave with the Uchiha was the lady with red eyes, her worried eyes following Hinata as she was whisked away by the man from the Uchiha clan. As the carriage slowly took her away from the auction, the fading crowd of lords and peasants vanished into the horizon.

"What is your name?" The man suddenly said out of the blue, his voice a gentle velvet to her ears. She has never heard a man speak so kindly to her, especially after Hinata was thrown into the caravan of slaves. The Hyuuga girl hesitated, worry filling her thoughts at the possibility of being found out just by her first name. 'As long as I-I don't reveal my house… Or my eyes either.. I should be safe.' Hinata pondered quickly before replying to the man.

"H-Hinata.. M'lord." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the man was able to hear her soft reply without straining his ears too much. "A-Are.. You going to kill me?"

The man only chuckled in reply. "No, little one. My mother was looking for a new servant. She asked for a girl specifically." Hinata released a sigh of relief. She thanked the gods for a kindness that this man showed her. "However, my family is strict with our servants. They will make you work. I take it you can walk without assistance?" The man said, turning his gaze to glance at the young servant he had essentially just bought. He already knew the answer, he could tell by the way she walked and moved that the girl was able.

"Y-Yes, M'lord…" Was her reply, the girl fiddling with the rag of a shirt that she wore. After her reply, a pregnant silence filled the air, a comfortable one that they both individuals didn't feel the need to break. Hinata didn't press too hard into the details of this mysterious, influential, and powerful clan that literally just bought her. She instead focused onto her luck, and how these Uchiha _were_ rich _and_ influential and maybe they will protect her (instead of selling her out). A moment later a thought entered Hinata's mind, a surge of inquisitiveness taking over her train of thought. 'I wonder who this man is… W-What is his name?' Hinata pondered to herself, her eyes drawing over to the unnamed Uchiha on horseback. She hesitated, the burning question on the tip of her tongue before she finally mustered the courage to speak. "A-Ano... M'lord, what is your name?" Hinata asked, curiosity evident in her inflection of the question.

A low chuckle was heard. "Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

Hinata liked that name.

Feeling satisfied with finally figuring out Itachi's name, she quietly laid her head down on the sack of potatoes to the left of her, using it as a makeshift pillow on the cart ride to her new home. To be honest, Hinata was exhausted, the three-day long march physically tiring her out while the auction tired her out mentally. The rhythmic galloping of the horse and the gentle breeze of the air slowly lulled Hinata into a sleepy state, resting her erratic heart and calming her frazzled nerves. As the surrounding environment turned from grassy fields and the occasional tree to that of a woody forest with lush vegetation, the Hyuuga princess finally succumbed to sleep.

Hinata awoke in a straw bed, her small frame slowly sitting up as she took in her surroundings with a sleepy and confused expression. 'W-Where am I…' She pondered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stretched her legs and toes. The memories of the day flooded the young girl's mind and she instant sank back down, a feeling of isolation and nervousness filling her. She took notice that she was in a warm room made of stone walls, the only furniture consisting of a small side table with drawers, the small bed of straw, and a wooden chair in the corner. A simple room to Hinata, yet, she deemed it homey and safe. Her eyes were drawn to a neatly folded cotton dress on top of the side table, her blindfold also folded next to it. 'Clothes.. B-But, my blindfold! I hope no one saw my eyes..' Hinata nibbled on the tips of her fingers, worry etching into her face as she slowly slid out from under her thin blanket.

The cotton dress wasn't anything particularly special, it was a short-sleeved beige working attire that could be worn in the hottest of summers or in the coldest of winters. Hinata remembers her favorite nanny wearing something similar to it back home. 'H-Home.. I guess this is my new home.. It's not the same without father or Hanabi.. Or Neji..' Hinata felt a pang of sorrow fill her, eyes downcast as she remembered her family bitterly. Pushing her feelings aside, Hinata slowly stripped out of her ragged shirt, pulling on the cream colored working dress over the top of her head. She noticed a small pair of leather shoes underneath the table, Hinata's eyes widening with surprise. 'S-Shoes! Thank god, those mean knights took away my sandals whenever they captured me..' Hinata thought, sending a telepathic threat to those soldiers that were rude to her. Effortlessly she slipped on the footwear, the shoes fitting her small feet perfectly as if it was made specifically for her. Lastly, she slipped the last remnant of her past life over her eyes- Neji's cloth, and Hinata's blindfold. With the shield of her secret pulled over her lavender gaze, Hinata's outfit was completed.

The absence of windows in her room prevented Hinata of knowing the time of day or a location of her whereabouts, forcing the young girl to explore the unknown environment around her. She left her room quietly, feet silent like those of a mouse as she wandered aimlessly the stone halls. The hallway outside of her room was filled similarly dressed servants, all in beige colored cotton attire who hurriedly moved around like a hive of bees. A boy, similar in age to Hinata herself, spotted her and quickly trotted over to the girl with a wide grin.

"Oi! You're the new servant! My name is Kiba, I'm six moons old and I love animals!" He had canine-like eyes, wolfish even, and a mass of ruffled brown hair that gave him the appearance of an over-excited puppy. Kiba wore the male version of Hinata's working attire; a beige short sleeved top that was closed with lace and a pair of cotton shorts covered the young boy, the only exception being his mud covered feet bereft of shoes. He was slightly taller than Hinata by about two or so inches, forcing the girl to lift her head to look into his eyes. Slowly his brown eyes glazed over the Hyuuga princess, his toothy smile big as ever as he took in her appearance. "I like your hair! What's your name?" He said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his spot while waiting for the quiet girl to respond.

"M-My name is Hinata... It's nice to m-meet you Kiba. I'm six moons old too.." Hinata said shyly, fiddling with the lace of her dress as she lowered her head to stare at her feet. The girl has never met a boy her age before, the only exception being Neji (her cousin was the only male she knew around her age, family or not). And, to top it off, she was complimented! It took Hinata only a few seconds for her cheeks to flush pink.

"Lord Itachi told me you can walk around even though you're blind, that's so cool!" Kiba gave a wolfish smile to the girl, eyes filled with unfiltered warmth. "He also asked me to take you to Lady Mikoto once you wake up. Come on now, follow me, she'll kill us if we come after sundown." He said, turning quickly on his heels to face the opposite direction that he came from. His tanned hand took Hinata's into his, gently leading the girl out of the servants quarters and out onto the Uchiha residence. Staying silent, the girl's eyes roamed around in awe at the sheer scale of the plantation-like land, the setting sun illuminating the area in a golden glow. Acres upon acres of crops were the first thing that Hinata's eyes laid upon, a variety of vegetables and fruits being harvested by a large score of servants. Next to the fields was a stable where horses were held, and next to that was a long stretch of chicken coops and corralled sheep and pigs. On the far side of the plantation was a mansion-like estate, three stories tall and made out of cut stone and articulate wooden fixtures. It was breathtaking, to say the least.

"Luckily I get to work with the animals, but, I think Lady Mikoto will make you work inside the estate." Kiba said glumly, pouting as he dragged Hinata past the rows of crops and sleeping animals. "Plus, none of the other servants are around our age. Too bad we can't take care of the chickens together! My dog Akamaru works with me; he likes herding the chickens… And eating their _poop_." The wolfy boy laughed to himself, Hinata giving a small giggle of her own as the finally arrived at the grand Uchiha estate. Hinata was thankful for having Kiba to guide her along this confusing, scary journey.

A pair of armed guards stood at attention outside of the main gates, both giving a curt nod to Kiba and Hinata before letting the duo pass into the residence. She noticed that the guards had similar features to that of Itachi; pitch black hair, calculative obsidian eyes, a commanding, dark aura. She assumed that they must be family. As she was tugged along by her rugged companion they made their way inside of the Uchiha main estate, the duo immediately being greeted by a lavishly decorated foyer. An impressive golden chandelier held dozens of carved candles, scores of expertly crafted paintings covered the walls, the floors were made of marble sleek as ice, and tall, expansive ceilings gave the Uchiha mansion an incredible appearance and presence. 'S-So fancy..' Hinata mused, taking in her surroundings quietly. 'T-The Hyuuga estate was never near as lavish..'

All of a sudden a small blur of black crashed into the pair, the pair of servant children being thrown onto the ground by the force of impact. A small squeak escaped Hinata's lips as a body, similar in stature to herself, landed on top of herself with an unceremonious thud. "O-Owie.." Hinata said quietly, her eyes closed and her back against the floor as she struggled against the body pinning her down.

"Get off of her stupid Sasuke!" Kiba roared loudly, well, the loudest a child six moons old could yell. Quickly to the rescue, the boy servant pushed the body pinning Hinata down off of her, earning the ire of the boy named Sasuke. Opening her lavender orbs, she looked up at this person called Sasuke and quietly gasped. To Hinata, he was almost the spitting image of Itachi, with a few features slightly different. A mass of raven colored hair, pale skin like that of snow, and cold, piercing black eyes adorned the features of a young little lord in a button up suit. 'Definitely a Uchiha..' Hinata thought.

"Stupid wolf boy! This blind girl and you were in MY way! I'm in a hurry to see Itachi, so move it." He said with malice, shooting both the servant girl and servant boy a hard glare before jumping to his feet and sprinting down the hall of the Uchiha estate.

"That's Sasuke.. Second son of Lord Uchiha. Don't worry about him, he's a stick in the mud if you ask me." Kiba said with a reassuring smile, offering a hand to Hinata. The pair of orphans watched as Sasuke dashed down the well-decorated corridor before he disappeared behind a corner, the loud thumping of his feet fading with him. Silently, Hinata took Kiba's outstretched hand before standing up, not before the girl smiled shyly up at the boy. "T-Thank you, K-Kiba.." Hinata said softly, offering him a blushed expression as she interlocked hands with his. Kiba, cheeks darkening as he helped up the Hyuuga princess, looked away quickly and laughed quietly to himself. The look she gave him gave the young boy weird feelings in his gut, like a stomach full of butterflies.

In silence, the two children headed deeper into the Uchiha estate, finally stopping once they arrived at a set of large oak doors. "This is the library, the High Lady should be in here." Kiba said while he gently let go of Hinata's hand, turning to look at her with a small grin. "I gotta go back to the coops to help corral all the animals. So, I'll see you back at the servant's quarters then!"

Hinata nodded in understanding, fiddling with the hem of her dress as she looked up at Kiba. "T-Thank you for helping me Kiba.. I-I'll work hard so I can come back early." She said confidently to the boy, giving him a small wave as he turned on his heels and booked it back into the direction that they came from. After realizing that she was alone to face the Uchiha matriarch, Hinata felt the same nervousness in her gut and hesitation in her step. Slowly, as if fearing she would break the door, Hinata pushed the oak gates open to reveal an incredibly large and expansive library. The high ceilings allowed for tall bookshelves filled from top to bottom of a variety of reads, ranging from military strategy books, historical textbooks, topics over math and science, and even some short stories.

Never being allowed into the library back at the Hyuuga manor, Hinata felt excitement in the concept of her being able to use the Uchiha library and read its large collection of books. 'T-That is.. If they let me.' Hinata thought grimmly, finally taking her first step into the overwhelmingly massive library. Out of the corner of her eye Hinata spotted a beautiful woman sitting in a red loveseat, her eyes downcast as she quietly read the book in her hands. Noticing the gaze on her, the woman rose her eyes to interlock with those of Hinata's, a smile spreading across her pristine features.

"Oh, look at you. Like a small dove. You must be the new servant my dear Itachi told me about, yes?" The lady said smoothly, placing down the book she was diligently reading in favor for standing up to make her way over to Hinata.

"Y-Yes M'lady… I am called Hinata, I-I was told to serve you." Hinata said softly, her head lowered as Mikoto approached. Never in her life has Hinata met a woman so beautiful; Hinata not having memories of her mother or older female relatives made it awkward for Hinata to be able to approach Mikoto confidently.

"Hm yes... I have been needing a new handmaiden. You will be my personal servant, Hinata." Mikoto said confidently, a charming smile befitting her features as she kneeled down in front of the young girl. Mikoto felt something special about this girl, she felt it in her intuition that she would be a very important person come the future. Given her age and size, Mikoto assumed that she was around Sasuke's age. 'That must be why Itachi had a soft spot for her… Same age as Sasuke.' Mikoto realized with a smirk, a knowing gaze cast down to her blind servant.

"Come now Hinata. Follow me, and we can put you to some work hm?" Mikoto said softly, gently placing a hand onto Hinata's shoulder as she lead the girl out of the library and deeper into the Uchiha manor. The rest of that week for Hinata was spent learning the ropes of how the Uchiha managed their residence. Every morning a large horn was blown outside of the servants quarters, waking up all of the workers early to begin their day before that of the royal family. Mikoto for the first week didn't make Hinata work at all, simply requesting the girl to follow her as she explained how things worked in their small little universe. Mikoto slowly taught the layout of the mansion, the schedule that she and her family were set to, and the tasks that Hinata was assigned to during the course of that week. Feeling grateful to have such a kind lady as her owner, when the time came for Mikoto to politely asked Hinata to try out her chores the girl gladly did so. Hinata felt like she belonged somewhere.

* * *

(November of Year 1357 - Kingdom of Fire)

 _(Hinata's age - 6 moons old)_

The daily duties of her role as handmaiden began like any other for Hinata; she woke up in the servants quarters with Kiba at the crack of dawn, both would get the gruel for breakfast served outside of the stables, then lastly they would head their separate ways to their assigned roles on the Uchiha manor. While the wolfy boy headed off to the chicken coops, the blind girl walked silently off to the Uchiha manor where she was to serve the needs of Lady Mikoto. It was safe to say that Kiba and Hinata were good friends by now, the duo being the only real kids around the age (excluding Sasuke of course). They would eat their breakfast (and sometimes dinner) everyday together and Kiba even felt comfortable enough to show her Akamaru, his stray pup barely a few months old. The felt safe in each other's presence, and came to understand that their burden of being servants can be lessened in confiding with one another.

After going her separating way from Kiba and finishing their morning breakfast, Hinata became under the jurisdiction of the Uchiha matriarch Mikoto. A typical day for Hinata under the tutelage of the High Lady consisted of her doing the following; she swept the dirty hallways of dust and mud, washed the big basket of dirty clothes and linens down at the river, aided in setting up and cleaning the dining hall for the meals of the Uchiha royal family, read books and unopened letters to Mikoto twice a week, and any other small tasks that needed be doing by those of the palace. She was often seen quietly following Lady Mikoto around the Uchiha estate, holding a number of random items for the Uchiha matron such as her books, knitting supplies, food, or letters.

Truth be told, and the Uchiha brothers saw this too, Lady Mikoto treated the young Hinata almost like that of a daughter. Each morning, after Hinata had the breakfast gruel at the stables with Kiba, she would stumble into the chambers of the Uchiha Lord and quietly wake up Lady Mikoto (who slept soundly next to the Lord Fugaku). And, every single morning, Mikoto would fret over the cuts and scrapes on Hinata's knees and wipe the dirt off of her cheeks after she was woken up by the little girl, almost like that of a mother. Fugaku saw it, Itachi saw it, and the person who saw it the most was little Sasuke. After Hinata would help clean up the dining table (at the royal Uchiha family's lunch), the young lord would stick out his tongue at the shy Hinata and tug on her dress while she wasn't looking. One day, after Sasuke was especially rude to Hinata at lunch, Lady Mikoto made the two children face one another, forced Sasuke to apologize to her, AND made him hold Hinata's hand for the rest of lunch. Mikoto thought it was cute that the stubborn Sasuke was forced to shyly stutter out an apology to the shyer Hinata. Itachi thought it was cute that Sasuke was upset about having to hold the servant girl's hand for the rest of lunch.

Mikoto was very content to have little Hinata as her personal attendee. As a way to repay Itachi for buying the small girl from the auction block (which happened about a month ago by now), the High Lady bought her firstborn son a new sword. In typical Uchiha fashion it was a heavy steel longsword, complete with an ornately decorated handle, a sharpened dual-bladed tip, and an engraved blessing on the side of the blade. Hinata was able to get a glimpse of the written blessing while her mistress held it in her hands; 'Ashen promises, rekindle thy fire'. Hinata, being both young and ill versed with blessings, did not understand what the blessing meant. However, while Mikoto held the expertly smithed sword, Hinata could tell by the look in the High Lady's eyes that this sword carries more weight to it than just is appearance. The weapon shone in the golden sunlight, reflecting tiny sparkles onto the walls with its gleaming radiance as Mikoto held it within her caring grasp. To Hinata, it looked like a sword of legend that an important hero would one day wield. It was almost as if Mikoto had this one specific sword made to create legends for the Uchiha children. 'A-A beautiful sword…' Hinata mused to herself, inspecting the sword with curious eyes that hid behind her blindfold.

"Hinata, can you deliver this sword to my dear Itachi? He should be at the training grounds behind the estate, little dove." Mikoto said in her calming voice, gently handing the wrapped sword to her short servant girl. Hinata took it with careful hands, holding the sword like a precious loaf in her arms as she shook her head yes in confirmation. "The blade is called… Oathkeeper. Now then, go my little dove and make sure Itachi receives it okay?"

Hinata gave her signature small nod, bowing to her lady before heading off onto her quest to deliver Mikoto's sword. She weaved her way through the bustling halls of the Uchiha manor, maneuvering her way to the kitchen with silent footsteps. As she entered the crowded and busy kitchen she gave a small wave to the head chef before heading out the backdoor, quiet as a cat. Her status of the handmaiden of the High Lady allowed her shortcuts around the manor, much to the convenience of Hinata. As she exited the estate and walked toward the training grounds, a marvellous sight befitted Hinata's gaze.

Before her were the enigmatic duo of Fugaku and Itachi, the High Lord and his first son, where both stood at a stalemate with each other on the battleground. Fugaku, with his light katana, and Itachi, with his heavy longsword, both circled the other with silent footsteps like those of a predator on the prowl. Within the fraction of a second both lunged at the other, steel clashing with steel in an impressive display of skill and power. Just as quickly as they connected did they disengage to create distance, both ready and rearing to strike at their contender again. Hinata sensed it instantly- the intent to kill. Both fought as if their life depended on it, as if their last strike would be their final and only chance. For an instant, Hinata thought that both of their eyes were glowing red, a deep, blood red. As her lavender eyes blinked slowly did Fugaku's and Itachi's eyes return back to the cold obsidian orbs of before, calculating their next move.

Hinata felt herself clench her chest as she watched them fight, her heart beating loudly in her ears and quickly against her ribcage. It was almost as if Hinata wanted to do _something_. Quickly, she realized what this weird feeling was inside of her; Hinata wanted to fight.

Behind her blindfold, Hinata's kind eyes drifted down to her hands, that of which were cradling Oathkeeper, the fateful sword of Lady Mikoto. She felt as if her soul, the darkness that had entrapped her grieving heart, had broken free from its black curse and given her a new purpose in life. Hinata wanted to fight; this is the sword of legends, she will protect its wielder with her life and her soul. To protect the Uchiha was Hinata's new purpose in life.

Feeling reinvigorated with her renewed resolve, Hinata rose her gaze to watch the duel between Itachi and Fugaku again. The father and son were engaged in a light-speed parrying battle, where both attacked and blocked each other simultaneously with the goal of overwhelming the other. It was a beautiful dance of blades; Itachi's slower and wider longsword slashes made Fugaku evade quickly on his toes, while Fugaku's precise cuts and strikes of his katana would almost cost Itachi his life. Hinata felt as if she was witnessing the fight of the century, a battle between prodigies of different generations.

Slowly, feeling confidence rise inside of her, Hinata slowly strode forward to the duel as she held the Oathkeeper gently in her arms. Quickly, Itachi noticed her and stopped his advancing movements to turn to look at the small girl. Fugaku soon did the same.

"M-M'lord Itachi… High Lady Mikoto gifts to you this sword… She named it Oathkeeper." Hinata's soft and feminine voice surprised Itachi, the teen not hearing the young girl speak since the first day he bought her. He noted to himself that he liked Hinata's voice very much. 'No wonder why Mikoto keeps her to herself all day,' Itachi thought. As she finally approached the two Uchiha royals she kneeled down before them, her head lowered as she balanced the Oathkeeper on the palms of her hands. While the buffed steel was covered with the protective cloth wrapping surrounding it, the ornate and decorated handle caught the eye of Itachi in an instant. The sword that this young girl held is no ordinary blade; it is blessed and enchanted with power. Itachi made a mental note to inspect and reverse engineer this blade once he had it to himself and in his hands.

"A-And M'lords… I have a small request for yous." Hinata said softly, her faint voice barely above a whisper. She waited until Itachi finally took the Oathkeeper out of her hands before she raised her head, the girl still kneeling before the two. She placed both of her small hands onto her bent knee, her cheeks flushed a dark red as she finally spoke her mind. "P-Please... Train me in the art of the blade. I-I want to protect the Uchiha. I want to fight and protect!"

Her brazen statement made Fugaku quietly gasp in shock, jaw slack as he stared down at the girl only six moons of age. Itachi, on the other hand, had a knowing smile on his tanned features before turning his gaze to his elder. "Dear father, in the Kingdom of Fire it is law that pages can begin their tutelage at the age of seven moons. After that pages can be promoted to squires..." Hinata perked up. "When this girl becomes of seven moons I see it fitting as to let her become my page, and possibly into the future my squire as well." Itachi said smoothly, his arms crossed over his chest as he gazed down at Hinata with calculative eyes. He knew that there was definitely more to this meek girl; that blindfold withheld the secret to the power of this girl Hinata. "I see no reason to object. It would be beneficial to have another trained servant around." Fugaku said curtly, his cold gaze dragging over to Hinata as he inspected the small girl closely. "Although a girl… She would make a fine page. If she is good enough at that, then a squire is the next step toward knighthood."

Filled with a surge of joy and happiness Hinata sprung to her feet, bouncing happily as she held her hands together in praise for the agreement. "M-M'lord Itachi and M'lord Fugaku! I would love to be a squire!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly, a blushed and delighted expression on her soft features as she looked up at the duo. She felt as if she just got a promotion to a job that she would love. However, the next statement made her heart drop a thousand feet. "But… I have one condition." Itachi's eyes color lazily changed from that of the cold obsidian to a fiery bloody red, his sharp gaze striking holes into the blindfold that Hinata wore. "Remove that old rag on your face, and show me those eyes. Then, I will teach you the Uchiha's way of the blade." Itachi stated matter-of-factly, leaving no room for argument on Hinata's end.

Quietly stopping her happy exclamation and bouncing, Hinata nodded her head in understanding while lowering her gaze. She felt a nervousness bite at her heels, the girl a little worried about the consequences of letting the Uchihas know who she is. However, a more reasonable part of her psyche comforted her. 'I-I know that the Kingdom of Water and the Kingdom of Fire are n-not enemies... If they find out I'm from the H-Hyuuga maybe they won't mind…' Hinata mused, finally feeling a sense of resolve within her. 'A-Although I don't know much about my family, I-I gotta trust myself! I'll have to explain why I'm pretending to belind also... Hopefully they keep the secret only to t-themselves...'

Slowly she raised her hands to behind her head, unknotting her blindfold that was tied around her crown of navy blue hair. As the piece of cloth fell to the ground and Hinata raised her bare face to look shyly up at the Uchiha royalty, the training grounds became eerily quiet. Itachi was stricken in shock, Fugaku struck as well. Before them was Hinata, her large, doe eyes a stunning shade of light lavender and ivory, her pale face flushed and her eyelashes long and full. She was a beautiful young girl but her eyes, her damn eyes, they made Hinata very special.

She was a Hyuuga.

She was the _last_ Hyuuga.

"You… Are the last Hyuuga alive. The Hyuuga Princess." Fugaku said in disbelief, his eyes also a crimson red as he used his bloodline's power to analyze the girl in front of him. "But.. All the Hyuuga were murdered by the Mists. I heard a rumor that you were still alive, but barely anyone has believed it. By that then, how are you still alive, little Hyuuga." Itachi said in shock, his expression unreadable as his eyes bore deep into the lavender orbs of Hinata's.

"P-Patrolling guards for the Kingdom of Fire found me while I was at the Fire Temple… The temple is on the border between the Kingdom of Water and the Kingdom of Fire." Hinata confessed softly, eyes downcast as she shuffled her feet under her. "I-I told them I was a blind orphan beggar, in order to h-hide my identity. I can't be found, sir. I'm the only one who escaped the murde-murder of..." Hinata paused, her voice cracking in her throat before she could mention the horrible massacre of her house. The amount of stress that the young girl was under had finally built her up to be a frustrated young girl. "Because I told them I was a beggar I was forced into a slave caravan by the guards... After that, L-Lord Itachi bought me from the bidding block.."

Finally connecting the dots, Itachi nodded his head in understanding after the full extent of Hinata's backstory was out in the open. "Well, you are safe under the care of the Uchiha. The people of the Kingdom of Fire are allies with the Houses of the Land of Water." Fugaku said reassuringly, putting a gentle hand onto the shoulder of Hinata.

Fugaku felt some sympathy for the young girl. He had met Hiashi Hyuuga, her father, at high-status events hosted by the Kingdoms of Fire. Their allies included the Kingdom of Water, Kingdom of Sand, and (tentatively) Kingdom of Mists, all of whom always went to their hosted events, effectively intermingling the elite heads of houses of these different lands. When he did get to sit down and talk with Hiashi Hyuuga, the House patriarch, he talked passively about Hinata, yet, in a subtly loving way. He, with no shadow of a doubt, would believe that having Hinata under the care of a lord would give him much comfort. He felt a sense of chivalry associated in sheltering his fellow head's daughter, hoping to maybe lead to good fortune come the future. He would see if she had the same skill in battle that her father had.

"I'm sure my mother already knows who you are, Hinata. Go back to her, and tell her I liked her gift." Itachi said softly, handing Hinata back her blindfold before sending her back to Lady Mikoto. Hinata only nodded vigorously, putting her blindfold back on around her eyes before she dashed back to the manor with a smile on her face.

After that the rest of the day passed normally for Hinata, the girl returning back to the side of the High Lady where she aided Mikoto with her daily needs. After supper, when Hinata informed Mikoto that Itachi liked his gift, the woman smiled silently and patted the head of Hinata before leading them to their next destination. A sneaking suspicion within Hinata felt as if Mikoto already knew about her the exchange with Itachi and Fugaku, and by proxy also her identity as well. Hinata only shook her head at the absurd thought, returning to the last of her duties. By the time she left the estate, it was late into the night where the sun had already set and dinner long over by now. After being relieved of her duties by Lady Mikoto, Hinata silently snuck over to the kitchen to snag two sandwiches out of the leftover food pile. Hinata hid the two sandwiches in the pockets of her dress, booking it back to the servants quarters after she secured the bounty of food. Being as quiet as a mouse, Hinata slowly sneaked into Kiba's room, making sure to avoid the creaking parts of the floor as to not wake up the other servants.

"Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly as she came in, the boy still in his working attire as he lazed around with Akamaru on his straw bed. Kiba and his pup sat up quickly as the girl came in, a mischievous smile on her face as she closed the door behind her and took her spot on the mattress next to him.

"I-I brought some sandwiches from the kitchen! They have m-meat and sauce and everything Kiba." Hinata whispered just as excitedly, pulling the two sandwiches out of her dress pocket as she scooted closer to the boy. She quickly handed one of the cloth wrapped sandwiches to the wolfy boy, saving the other one for herself before the duo dug in. At the same time they both took a gigantic bite out of their sandwiches, both squealing in delight as they ate their delicious meal. "S-So tasty! Akamaru, here, try this bacon.." Hinata cooed softly, taking one piece of the fried bacon out of her sandwich before handing it to Kiba's small puppy. The dog barked happily, quickly nibbling up the pork as the duo of servant children ate contently. They shared with each other the events of their day, enjoying each other's company as they winded down from their stressful and labor-intensive jobs.

"And then Sasuke came up behind one of the chicken coops looking around all over the place! Said he was looking for a white flower he saw, although I think he found it after he left all of a sudden." Kiba said recounting his day, laughing after retelling his memory. Hinata smiled softly while listening, leaning in close as she slowly ate her sandwich. She used the end of her white apron (the same one she wore when she worked for Lady Mikoto) to wipe the crumbs off of Kiba's cheeks, giggling softly at the expression the boy was giving her. "Y-You had crumbs on your cheek, my friend." Hinata said playfully, giggling even louder as Kiba gave her a big ol' pout.

Afterwards, Hinata extended out her legs on Kiba's mattress, raising her arms above her head as she stretched out her back and chest. Kiba, who was watching her intently as she stretched, looked away quickly as Hinata turned to look back at him with a curious expression. "You can uhm.. Sleep next to me if you want Hina.. Uhm, if you're too tired to go to your room." Kiba said shyly, the six moons old boy pouting as he looked away with tinted pink cheeks. Hinata only smiled shyly in return, taking both of their sandwich wrappers and throwing them with her apron to the side before she laid down next to Kiba.

She shuffled under the blanket that Kiba used over his bed, not before untying the front lacing of her dress to make herself more comfortable to sleep in. Hinata always unlaced her dress before she slept, something Kiba picked up on in the short time they have known each other. However, what she did next surprised the boy. Slowly she untied her blindfold, placing it with her apron over to the side of the room before turning to face Kiba with her naked face.

"D-Don't let my eyes scare you K-Kiba.. I'm still your friend.." Hinata whispered shyly, her lavender eyes looking deep into the canine eyes of Kiba for the first time without her blindfold. Kiba stumbled in shock at seeing his friend without her blindfold, his cheeks flushing a bright red at the sheer beauty that the young girl had. She had big, bright light lavender eyes, a pair of full and dark eyelashes, a plump set of lips and cheeks painted pink, all of which made Hinata look ephemeral in the moonlight. Kiba, while looking deep into Hinata's kind eyes, felt his heart skip a beat. In that moment he felt very lucky to have met the shy, kind Hinata.

"Y-Your eyes Hina…" Kiba said slowly, his own eyes wide as saucers. "They are really.. Cool." He finished lamely, rubbing the back of his neck as he shifted his gaze away. Secretly, Kiba really, really liked how Hinata looked without her blindfold. Hell, he wished she wouldn't wear it at all, he liked her eyes. 'There must be a reason why she hid her eyes… I shouldn't push her.' Kiba pondered to himself, only giving Hinata a comforting smile as they remade eye contact. "I don't know why your hide your eyes Hinata… Just know your secret is safe with me!" Kiba said with his toothy grin, earning a relieved sigh from Hinata.

"T-Thanks Kiba… I, uhm, am a Hyuuga." She said finally, eyes downcast as she snuggled deeper into her blanket in an effort to hide her flushed face.

"Mmm, I don't know what a Hyuuga is. You're just Hinata to me." Kiba said in his typical no-filter fashion, giving Hinata a final grin before he slowly slid into his side of the bed. Akamaru, sensing that his master was heading off to slumber, snuggled into the space between the two kids before the trio of souls drifted off to sleep. It was common for the young servants to sleep next to each other; during the fall and winter, the servants quarters would turn to a prison of deathly cold. The blankets weren't enough to keep them warm. Because Kiba and Hinata were the only servant children they both felt the most comfortable sleeping next to each other. It was no secret that the duo had formed a close bond once Hinata had officially moved in.

The bond those two young workers shared with one another was a close one, and all those who knew the pair would come to see that this bond would never be broken.

Kiba and Hinata awoke the next day at the crack of dawn, both extremely tired as they got changed and prepared to work another day. As Hinata tied back on her blindfold, she felt prying eyes on her as she laced up her dress. Hinata, still groggy, slowly cross-weaved the lacing of her dress, tediously covering up her chest and collarbone, she noticed that Kiba was turning red with eyes intent on her before he quickly looked away. 'D-Did he watch me change?...' Hinata thought curiously, shaking her head before returning to fastening her apron around her waist. The duo both stopped at the watering hole to wash their faces, cleaning the dirt off of themselves before heading off for breakfast.

As they ate their lukewarm gruel and drank their ice cold water they sat close to each other, sharing each other's heat as they slowly chowed down on their meal.

"Eto Kiba? I forgot to mention last night, I fell asleep quick…" Hinata paused, sucking in her breath quickly. "I think Lord Itachi is gonna make me his page.. D-Doesn't that sound exciting?" Hinata whispered happily to Kiba, the girl beaming as she turned to look over at her friend. The boy wore an expression of surprise before smiling big, giving the Hyuuga girl his signature toothy grin. "Aye don't worry Hina. Whenever you go on your squire missions, me and Akamaru can come along and help! Me and him are like master and pet now, really." Kiba assured, pointing his thumb to his chest proudly. "So I'm basically a hunter now! One of the guards taught me how to shoot a bow, plus me and Akamaru hunted a rabbit earlier this week!"

Hinata only laughed gently in reply, her lips curled into a pleasant smile as she nodded her head in agreement. "Y-Yes I would love that. Us three can be a real team, a secret mission team that has a boy, girl, and dog." Hinata said with a giggle, her playful statement livening up the sleepy atmosphere of their morning breakfast.

Before they both parted ways Hinata gave Kiba a big hug, burying her face into the chest of her close friend before separating from him. She gave him a soft smile, a smile that Kiba would come to cherish and remember before he watched her walk off into the direction of the Uchiha manor. "I'll see you after night falls, Kiba! Bye bye, my friend." Her soft voice called, before the girl disappeared into the grand halls of the estate.

With the imprint of Hinata's smile in Kiba's brain, the boy skipped off toward the chicken coops with Akamaru trailing behind him.

As Hinata entered the grand Uchiha manor she made her way to the chambers of the High Lord and High Lady, her first duty being to wake up Lady Mikoto from her sleep. As the armed guards allowed her into the chambers of the Lord and Lady of the Uchiha she made her way to the bedside of Mikoto, gently shaking her arm to wake her. "M-M'lady, it is morning... " Hinata's soft voice whispered, Mikoto slowly awakening as her obsidian eyes opened to the sight of her young servant girl.

"Little dove.. Good morning. Help me get dressed, will you?" Mikoto said in her velvety voice, dusting a piece of dirt off Hinata's cheek before she slowly rose out of bed. Once out from under the covers Mikoto turned her back to the Hyuuga girl, allowing her small hands to unravel the lace of her nightgown so she can change into her day clothes. After helping the High Lady out of her bedroom attire Hinata fetched Mikoto's red gown and corset from her closet, helping her into the dress and tightening the laces of her corset for her. Once she was done getting dressed Hinata's little hand guided Mikoto to her vanity, sitting her down so she can brush out the long locks of her mistress.

Hinata took the ivory hairbrush off of the dresser then began to slowly run the tool through the matriarch's raven locks, detangling Mikoto's shimmering hair to that of a knot-free crown of hair. While never being verbally confirmed between the two, there was an obvious closeness between Hinata and Mikoto at this point. Having essentially been Mikoto's handmaiden for about a month, Hinata had figured out the measures that she could do to give Mikoto an easier day. Hinata often was silent when with Mikoto, for she knew that the Uchiha matron prefered reading comfortably than to coddle Hinata with unnecessary conversation. Hinata knew that Mikoto prefered wine over that of beer or grog, and she also knew that Mikoto prefered the cold of fall and winter rather than the hot of the summer. Hinata was the one individual who knew all the little things that Mikoto prefered, and because of that, Mikoto liked having her around. After finally finished helping Lady Mikoto get changed for the day, Hinata silently followed her mistress out of her chambers and into the halls of the Uchiha estate.

By now it was around nine o'clock into the morning, the manor's servants bustling around to set up the estate for the day. In the mass of scurrying attendants, something peculiar was caught out of the corner of Hinata's eye. The little lord Sasuke, his big eyes transfixed on an ivory flower in his hands, failed to notice the suspicious looking man stalking behind the boy. 'I-I don't recognize that man…' Hinata mused nervously, the girl going through her memories of all the faces of servants she knew to see if he was actually a servant.

Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts when one of the female servants screamed a blood-curdling shriek, the woman pointing at the man behind Sasuke as he pulled out a dagger from the pocket of his coat. Within a few seconds the entire manor was thrown into disarray, the servants running for their lives while Sasuke slowly turned around with a fear-stricken expression. Truth be told Hinata was scared down to her boots, if she was in Sasuke's position she would have fainted out of fear for sure. However, after recollecting the memory of Fugaku and Itachi's fight and how they acted with remarkable confidence and bravery, something changed within Hinata. As her eyes darted to the buckler shield on the wall next to her, she felt her body and voice act on their own as she rushed forward to Sasuke.

"I-I will protect you!" In the blink of an eye Hinata, the same girl who hid behind the dress of Lady Mikoto just a second ago, was in front of the young Sasuke and between the invading assassin. Despite her size Hinata was able to hold the hefty buckler in front of her, her stance resembling that of a soldier protecting her commander on a battlefield. Those around her noticed that the shield she wielded was the same historical buckler that hung on the nearby wall as a piece of decoration. It was the exact buckler that a previous Uchiha lord used during the War of the Ancients about a hundred moons ago. Hinata's logical side knew for sure that she should not have picked up the old artifact and use it as a weapon, she would get in trouble for sure. However, deep down, Hinata needed to move and do something about the situation. Her body screamed at her to protect the Uchiha and that is exactly what she did, seeing the shield on the wall as her only impulsive option in order to stop the man. The Hyuuga girl quite literally became a shield between the young Uchiha lord and the assailant, putting distance between the two while also creating time for the others to act. With the short disturbance that Hinata created by blocking the attacker, three armed guards surrounded the man with ease while his attention was distracted by Hinata. Just as soon as he invaded the Uchiha manor did the assassin leave in restraints, the man having his hands bound in rope as he was escorted out of the estate.

All those present of this fateful encounter knew the meaning of that single movement and bold statement from the small girl who acted; an unwavering fire had begun to spark within the soul of the young servant named Hinata- the warm, fiery spirit of a soldier.

* * *

 **Author's Remark:** This story is inspired greatly by Dark Souls (and the entire Souls series as a whole), Game of Thrones, Shadow of the Colossus, and a little by Dragon Quest. If you know these franchises you can spot the influence that they had on my writing process. Also, years = moons in this fic. I want to give it an ol' time feel by replacing the use of years with moons. So, Hinata is six years old in this fic (currently) so I use six moons old as a way to write it. Sorry for the confusion. Also, this story will evolve slowly, so expect long chapters ahead. Hopefully you guys like a dense read! I know I have a weird way of writing, it has a jumbled flow at times. I will occasionally come back to this chapter to re-read in edit the mistakes, so watch out for edits. Please, feel free to review my work and offer suggestions to your heart's content, I am still learning.

Many thanks.

\- xiomai

 **Teaser for a future chapter:** A long-haired woman in a suit of silver armor stood before the crowd of oncoming attackers, her lavender eyes holding a fierce gaze full of fire and menace. In her small hands was a large longsword, the fine tip of such weapon pointed toward her rushing opponents. Despite her small stature and soft features, she wielded her sword with ease, as if it was an extension of her small arm. "I am Hinata of the House Hyuuga, first of her name, Princess of the Kingdom of Water, Hand of the Crow, Guardian of the Wretched, and Protector of the Fan and Flame." Hinata's soft, angelic voice held the malice of that of an brewing storm, and, with her full title as a warning, the attackers stumbled in blood-stopping fear at the realization of who this girl really was. The Hyuuga's wolf-like prowl gave her a menacing aura, an image similar to that of a predator ready to strike her unsuspecting prey. That, juxtaposed with her appearance and voice, made her look and sound almost like that of an angel of death. "My swift hand of justice with deliver you all an honorable death." A slight tilt of her plump lips graced her pristine features. "Cometh, and my white eyes shall be the last thing you see before you die." Then, she striked.


	2. The Girl With Lavender Eyes

**Author's Remark:** Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I am deeply humbled, thank you. This is my first story, so I am a bit nervous about my writing. Some issues from the first chapter will be resolved in this chapter, such as reclarification on plot not clarified in the first chapter. Also, I would like to mention that this is still a medieval AU, but magic and healing are also in this fic as a form of combat. So, the types of combat are:

Strength weapons - swords, hammers, axes, shields, etc.

Agility Weapons - knives, scimitars, etc.

Sorceries - magical attacks

Pyromancies - fire-based sorceries

Miracles - healing

It's kind of like an RPG Naruto universe or Isekai. This will be expanded upon in this chapter, so hopefully some confusion with this AU will be cleared up! While it is my own AU, hopefully, it all flows well conceptually in the reader's mind. Additionally, I fixed some errors from Chapter 1 and added a little more (about 100 words sporadically) to the chapter to help it flow better. If you were one of the first readers of Chapter 1, feel free to reread it again if you're up for it! If not, you won't be missing any plot so don't worry. Sorry for posting this chapter so late too! Life is a little wild, isn't it?

This chapter will split into different times in the story, so time markers will be listed above each section that needs one. In future chapters, we will still have the story progress linearly but with flashbacks to keep the plot linear, if you would like to see a specific pairing featured, please, do let me know in the reviews. A final pairing is not yet planned for Hinata, as I am aiming for this fic to be MultiHina until the story is fully developed. Once I get the entire background and setting established, I will start developing pairings. Now, sit back and enjoy the chapter, my friend. This chapter is over ten thousand words long, so make sure you got a snack. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **The Slave Knight Named Hinata**

 **Chapter 2**

 _The Girl with Lavender Eyes_

(November of Year 1357 - Kingdom of Fire)

 _(Hinata's age - 6 moons old)_

News of Mikoto's handmaiden had circulated quickly throughout the compound. By about midday, the news eventually made it to Itachi. Said teen was polishing his new sword, sitting silently on the Uchiha's training grounds. After a moment Shisui, another royal member of the House Uchiha, came strolling up to him with a content expression.

"Morning, 'Tachi." Shisui said nonchalantly once he arrived at Itachi's side, plotting down next to his friend with a loud thud onto the dirt field of the training ground. Shisui had on his informal training attire, similar in appearance to clothes Itachi currently wore, which consisted of black slacks and a white undershirt, both of which allows for good air circulation during battle.

Itachi only gave a small nod in reply to Shisui, the teen polishing his new longsword Oathkeeper with a gentle hand. The news of Hinata's deeds had yet to grace the Uchiha heir's ears, until the very next moment when Shisui turned to him with a knowing glint to his eye.

"So, 'Tachi, did you hear about Lady Mikoto's little servant?" Shisui said all of a sudden, the teen knowing for a fact that he had piked the stoic Itachi's interest.

The firstborn Uchiha raised his brow, his full attention shifted onto their conversation. "Hm, what is it. _Sir_ Shisui." Itachi said in a slightly sardonic tone, raising his gaze to his fellow knight.

"She stopped an assassin from killing little Lord Sasuke."

Itachi is not one to be left speechless, however, this is one of those times where he was left just that. He was pleasantly surprised, to say the least.

"Ah, I bet Sasuke wasn't happy about that." Itachi stated in an amused tone, switching from polishing the blade to the hilt of his sword to clean. No, Sasuke would not be happy.

"For a girl, she has the bravery of a soldier." Shisui mused aloud, his hand gingerly stroking his chiselled jaw. "A good knight, aye, 'tachi?"

Itachi, standing up silently, sheathed his sword. "The girl will be my page."

Shisui was gobsmacked, to say the least. A female, child, servant becoming a page? It would be unheard of in the Warring Kingdoms. "Eh? You aren't playing with me?"

"No, it's the truth." Itachi said curtly, tossing a sword to his companion. "Father and I decided a few days prior."

Shisui was dumbfounded. Sure, the Uchiha have taken in servants sparingly in the past, but never a girl. Knights of royal houses are only the best of the best, surely Itachi and Fugaku must have known that their legitimacy would be questioned by taking Hinata as a page. "Why did you choose her? Wouldn't say, a boy servant be more practical?" He mused to his cousin, preparing himself for a spar.

"She asked herself." Itachi said bluntly, a soft chuckle following his statement. "Peculiar indeed. But, there is more to that girl."

Their conversation ended at that, and in the next moment both Uchihas sprung into their spar. The musings of the two Uchiha noble knights could almost feel like foreshadowing for their near future.

Meanwhile, across the Uchiha compound, the servant Hinata wandered back to her small room within the servants quarters. Much to her surprise, a white flower, a lily, sat atop her bed stand.

* * *

(December of Year 1357, Kingdom of Fire)

 _(Hinata's age - 6 moons old)_

Mikoto had noticed the slight change in behavior of her handmaiden. Hinata, who normally completed her tasks without a hitch, had a small, almost unnoticeable hesitation to her step. The High Lady, sharp as ever, obviously caught on to Hinata's abnormal behavior; she deduced that the Hyuuga girl's nervousness stemmed from her dubbing of page, which was to be tomorrow.

"Hinata, come here." Mikoto said gently, beckoning the girl closer. The Hyuuga looked up from cleaning the expansive library tables, nodding her head before shuffling over to the High Lady with head downcast.

"With you soon to become Itachi's page, undoubtedly will you get to see more of the world outside of this little Uchiha universe." The High Lady said with a small smile, turning her gaze to look deep into Hinata's eyes. "The world we live in is a tough one, little dove. Us women, we have it a little bit harder than boys." A low chuckle emerged from the lady.

"But-" She said suddenly, her eyes beginning to swirl into a dark red. "Us women have tools to overcome this issue."

Hinata, despite not completely understanding what Mikoto was talking about, nodded in obedience for her mistress. "W-What do you mean, M'lady?" Hinata pipped up confused, tilting her head to the side. The little girl was truly confused. Hinata was still a child, and did not understand the way life outside of the Uchiha compound would be. She was sparingly exposed to the war with the Kingdom of Mists while she was younger, and no one had the gal to explain to the High Hyuuga's daughter _why_ they were at war. While Hinata was intelligent for her age, she had no way in which to understand why the massacre happened or how the world operated. Mikoto, being the sharp matriarch she is, had to dispel this issue before Hinata would get older. After all, everyone needs a mentor.

Looking around the library, the Uchiha matriarch pondered on a good analogy to explain a difficult issue such as this. Comprehending the confusing nature of the outside world is a lot for a girl only six moons old. Suddenly, Mikoto's eyes drifted to the bouquet of flowers atop the table before her, her crimson eyes gleaming. "Did you know, little dove, that flowers each have their own meanings associated with them?" She asked to Hinata, idly grazing her fingers over the dainty pedals of the flower arrangement. Her manicured hand gently plucked a single iris flower from the ornate vase, the deep purple hue of the iris a strikingly vibrant color when compared against the pale fingers of the High Lady.

"The iris flower was named after a beautiful goddess, who linked heaven and earth with her power. This flower represents the virtues of faith, royalty, and eloquence. The virtues of any well to do lady."

After gently placing the iris back to its position within the beautiful arranged bouquet, Mikoto next grabbed a daffodil, its bright yellow petals almost like that of the sun's radiance.

"On the other hand, daffodils have a completely different meaning. They symbolize chivalry, regard, and even rebirth. The virtues of any well to do knight."

Then, she plucked out a single strand of lavender from the bouquet, her pristine lips rising into a smile. "This is a lavender, little love. It is meant to represent admiration, solitude, and luck."

Her smile never faltered.

"This hue of color is the exact same color as your eyes, little Hyuuga."

In that moment, Hinata felt her heart leap in her chest. Her worst fears were confirmed; the High Lady knew her identity this entire time and didn't even have the gal to tell the poor girl. Sure, Itachi mentioned it offhandedly to her a few days prior, but never would she suspect her lady to say it so forthright.

"Come now, you know I already knew. The High Lady has eyes everywhere, including on you, little dove." Mikoto said with a little playful inflection. The matriarch beckoned Hinata to sit beside her at the table, the girl obediently doing so within a few seconds of her command.

"Just like this flower of lavender, you represent its meaning, Hinata. The luck of surviving the Hyuuga massacre, the solitude it resulted in afterwards, and the admiration you have to grow from it. That, my dear little dove, is real strength."

What Mikoto said next surprised her.

"I have always known you are Hyuuga. That does not matter to me, little dove. Us Uchiha are no friend to the Mists. If anything, we were deeply disturbed by the Hyuuga Affair. Fugaku, Itachi, and I have made sure to shelter you til time come you are of age to live alone. In the meantime, what I aim to do is mentor you to become a lovely, cultured woman." She stated, the High Lady's voice smooth as velvet. Hinata, feeling a sense of relief from Mikoto's revelation, relaxed into her seat. "Now, back to my lesson. There is something very special about one's virtue, and specifically speaking _yours_. You wield a power that no man nor woman, no knight nor lord, can counter or even overpower."

Mikoto paused dramatically, her eyes glazed over with an unreadable emotion as she stared at the colorful bouquet before her.

"You possess a kind, gentle soul."

She smiled. Hinata saw it form on her cherry colored lips.

"Kindness is typically taught or learned by children... But you, my dear, you were _born_ with kindness. No doubt in your life has someone said this is a weakness, any meathead knight would say so too. On the surface it may appear as a weakness yet, come time, it will be seen as one of your strongest tools. If you use your mercy correctly, Hinata, it will trump even the noblest knight with an unbreakable sword. Show your kindness when it is needed, but show your strength when it is tested."

Mikoto's cryptic yet insightful wisdom struck a chord with Hinata, this advice being the only advice the young girl has received essentially since the Hyuuga massacre. Feeling a sense of enlightenment from her Lady's words, Hinata, if anything, was hyped up from Mikoto's lesson. "Y-Yes M'lady… I won't forget!" Hinata said as confidently as she could, a determined look on her young features as she stared up at her mentor. The young girl will never forget the words of her mistress, and she promised to herself that she would remember Mikoto's wisdom til the day she herself would pass. Not often does a noble lady give your a sophisticated lesson on the do's and don'ts of life.

"You will witness phenomena that will challenge your kind soul. War, death, life, and everything in between. You will be tested with these horrors, little dove. You must learn that there is more meaning to just simple fighting."

She paused, and Hinata inched closer.

"Fight for those who cannot fight for themselves." Mikoto smiled. "You will protect the weak, the young, the old, and the injured. You are the shield of wretched, a blade of light in the darkest of nights."

"A-A… Shield…" Hinata murmured, her mind abuzz with excited thoughts and swelling pride. "I-I protect people…"

"Yes, child. You fight for a cause, a purpose behind your acts. Never lose sight of this, keep it close, like an oath. For when it comes time for you to face those who challenge you, you can prove them all wrong. They will say a girl cannot compare to a knight, or lord, or king, for we are the weaker sex. We are too gentle, and especially so you, little dove. You, a female, child, and servant."

Mikoto's smile grew and her handmaiden began to realize her message. Hinata, on the brink of a breakthrough, slowly started to nod, connecting the dots that Mikoto had laid out for her. She was starting to understand her analogy and apply her wisdom filled words to herself.

"Yet, who said that a woman cannot fight or rule? A child cannot be brave? A servant cannot be strong?" Mikoto chucked again. "Only a fool will forget; a flower will always have its thorns, visible or no. _You will prove them all wrong._ "

Hinata, finally understanding Mikoto's analogy, nodded her head slowly in realization. Despite her young age, the girl had a sharp mind and an equally as impressive perception. Mikoto's explanation had, in affect, explained all of the little behaviors that Hinata didn't quite understand that have occurred ever since she could remember. It explained why there were no female guards, knights, or squires, or why Mikoto would only do their 'girl talk' without the presence of males, or why female servants had stricter rules than male ones. Mikoto was warning her of the future.

"You never realized we are alike, us two. Both of us outsiders to this house full of Uchiha men, oozing with their cockiness." Mikoto chidded, elbowing the now blushed Hinata in a somewhat playful manner. She was referencing the little Lord Sasuke, who undoubtedly had something for Hinata, and eldest Lord Itachi, Hinata's soon to be trainer, mentor, and master. "When Fugaku's father brought me here to wed Fugaku, he didn't even want to see my face. Fugaku was just like Sasuke when he first met me, but, then he warmed up to me after a fateful encounter. Now, he is so attached to me that if any lord or knight makes hearth in our mansion he gets possessive like a love sick school boy."

Mikoto chuckled to herself while she recalled the memory, the matriarch doing so after gently tucking one of the bright yellow daffodils into the tuck of Hinata's left ear.

"Never forget Hinata, the purpose you have in life. If in doing this, then you will never lose against your challengers, man or woman, as long as you stay true to yourself. If you ever forget your virtues, I'd have you scrub the entire mansion as punishment." She paused, placing one of the irises into the tuck of her right ear with a gentle smile atop her cherry colored lips. "I am looking forward to seeing the first female knight of the Uchiha. It's time a girl put those Uchiha boys in their place." Mikoto said, the corner of her lips lifting as she lovingly smiled at her Hinata. With that, the High Lady stood up, dusting off her crimson gown, and headed off to their next destination. Hinata already knew to follow her mistress silently in her tow; yet, as she tried to contain the smile from ghosting her lips, Hinata felt a warm feeling blossom within her bosom. For once, Hinata had a motherly figure who had shown her advice.

Wisdom from Mikoto, skill from Itachi, strength from Kiba, and gentleness from Sasuke. These four virtues are lessons that Hinata will come to learn, come her time with each of these members of the Uchiha compound. But, in the meantime, the High Lady and her little handmaiden looked oddly content as they walked to the dining hall, vibrant flowers tucked atop their ears.

* * *

(December of Year 1357, Kingdom of Fire)

 _(Hinata's age - 7 moons old, her birthday)_

Hinata couldn't sleep. For weeks her nerves were a wreck, the girl too anxious to get a wink of sleep the day of her officially dubbing. However, after her talk with Lady Mikoto the other day, she was feeling a lot more confident. Today will be the day she would officially become a page, an apprentice and assistant to Uchiha Itachi. She was excited to say the least, the girl jittery as she stretched awake. A moment later, the morning horn signalling the servants to rise for the morning.

The Hyuuga felt nervous as she glanced at her nightstand, a white ceremonial gown folded neatly atop it. It was of incredibly high quality, Lady Mikoto fussing about having an elegant gown for her handmaiden's promotion to page. The gown reached down to her ankles and hugged her lithe frame tightly, the sleeves fitting to her wrists snuggly. The cut of the dress was a shallow V neck, while the material of the gown was made of fine silk from the Kingdom of Tea. This dress was the first gift that Hinata has received, and more importantly the first gift from her Lady Mikoto.

Quickly Hinata slipped on the garment, the measurements of the dress fitting perfectly to the girl's frame. 'Lady Mikoto knows how to make a dress well...' Hinata noted to herself. It was refreshing to wear something new for a change, the Hyuuga girl smiling contently to herself as she felt the fabric of her sleeve between the tips of her fingers. She would make a mental note to thank Lady Mikoto when they were alone, after the ceremony.

A knock was heard at her door, Hinata surprised to have someone seeking her out this early in the morning. Normally Kiba would meet her at the watering hole for the mornings when they didn't sleep next to each other. However, to Hinata's surprise, the suspect of the knocking was none other than Kiba, who entered with a sheepish grin.

"H-Hey Hina. Happy birth moon!" He said with a small smile, tip toeing into her room as if it was the first time he has been inside it. His eyes roamed downward to Hinata's attire, his cheeks darkening as he noticed the fit of her white gown. The boy was accustomed to only seeing his friend in her servant's attire, and now seeing her in a dress made of white made him feel fuzzy. He came to the conclusion that he liked the color white on Hinata.

"Good m-morning, Kiba, thank you." Hinata replied gently, a nervous smile atop her lips as she trotted over to her friend. She gave the wolfy boy a giggle upon inspection of his red face, the girl poking his shoulder with her gentle finger as he sputtered out a few incoherent words. The boy didn't have the gal to tell Hinata he really, _really_ liked her dress. "A-Are you allowed to come to my c-ceremony?" She asked curiously, the pair exiting Hinata's room to make their way toward the watering hole for breakfast.

"Yeah, but afterwards I gotta go straight back to the coop." He said as they neared their destination, the boy himself groggy yet evidently excited for his friend.

The pair ate their breakfast absentmindedly, both prefering to talk their jitters out with one another. Although Hinata had mentioned it would be a short ceremony, Kiba was still very pressed to come and support his friend.

After their breakfast they made their way to the Uchiha manor, both walking side by side.

"Sooooo… What's gonna happen after you become a page?" Kiba asked inquisitively, the boy taking peeks at Hinata out of the corner of his eye.

"I-I will have to do errands for Lord Itachi… And some basic training I think…" Hinata muttered softly, the girl in deep thought as they entered into the Uchiha mansion. "B-But I will still spend most of my time helping L-Lady Mikoto…"

Their idle chatter continued until they made it deep within the halls of the expansive mansion, the pair stopping before a large pair of oak doors. Her ceremony, although small, would be taking place early in the morn within the Uchiha ceremonial room. As they entered they were greeted to the sight of the Uchiha heads, Fugaku and Mikoto, and Itachi, who all wore slightly formal attire.

Said ceremonial room was dimly lit with candles, with small streams of sunlight peeking through the chiffon window drapes. The Uchiha nobility stood at the head of the room, the trio elevated onto a small stage adorned with red carpeting and golden embellishments. Most importantly, a large fireplace was nestled behind the stage, radiating heat and warmth around the room. In addition to the high ceiling and marble pillars, the ceremonial room was another display of the expansive wealth and power of the Uchiha.

"Children, good morning." Mikoto was the first to greet the servant children as they entered, the matriarch's eyes warm while a small smile dancing on her lips. She wore her favorite red dress and corset, the High Lady radiating with beauty and grace as she stood tall next to her son and husband.

Fugaku and Itachi both wore traditional ceremonial attire of the Uchiha; black slacks, a black tunic with the Uchiha crest stitched front and center, and black leather shoes.

Hinata quickly bowed before her masters, Kiba doing the same. The duo made sure to show respect to the Uchihas, after all, their masters were notoriously stern yet fair to their servants.

"G-Good morn, M'Lords… M'lady…"

"Good morn, M'lords and M'lady."

Kiba and Hinata said in unison, the servants sure to give a proper greeting before fully entering the room. Itachi and Fugaku said nothing as the pair entered the ceremonial room, both instead giving a curt nod in their direction.

By this point the nerves were biting at the little Hyuuga's heels, the girl flushed a bright pink as she shuffled closer to the Uchiha heads.

Hinata kneeled before Itachi, the girl nervous as she lowered her head. Finally the ceremony had taken place, the young girl brimming with feelings of excitement and fear as Itachi took his position in front of her. Mikoto and Fugaku, the heads of the House, stood beside Itachi, the only other onlookers being Kiba, who excitedly pumped his fist in the corner.

Remembering her instructions, Hinata was told only to speak once spoken to during the ceremony. From what Mikoto mentioned offhandedly the other day, it shouldn't be a long process. According to custom, the lady of the house would do the dubbing, however, Itachi and Fugaku were still needed for the ceremony to proceed.

"Dost thou swear thy life for the flame, to protect it and nurture it til your last dying breath?" Spoke Mikoto, her voice firm yet gentle. Her red velvetly eyes almost glowed in the dimly lit room, her gaze solely transfixed onto the Hyuuga below her.

"Yes, M'lady..." Spoke Hinata, the girl focusing hard not to stutter out her response.

"Dost thou swear to protect thy fan, thy wielders of the flame, whom you will serve til your final days upon this earth?"

"Yes, M'lady." Hinata said, her voice still quiet yet sturdier than before.

"Then, from this day forward, I dub thee page of the Uchiha."

Kiba, the only witness besides the Uchihas, silently pumped his fist in the air triumphantly while quietly cheering for Hinata. He could be heard in the corner half shouting/half whispering his cheers of 'Go Hinata!' or 'Woohoo!' or 'Awesome!', the boy being an over enthusiastic contrast to the stoic Uchiha who conducted the ceremony.

And like that, Hinata's life was forever changed for the better.

* * *

(February of Year 1358, Kingdom of Fire)

 _(Hinata's age - 7 moons old)_

Those who knew of Hinata's page status were few and far in between. The individuals knowledgeable of the Hyuuga girl's identity included Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, and Kiba, meaning that none outside of the compound knew of her new lease on life.

Her schedule on the Uchiha compound altered drastically after becoming a page. While she still spent most of her day time catering to Mikoto, during the night she trained and helped Itachi.

At first, Hinata was very awkward to be alone with Itachi. Sure, he did save her all those months back, but she did not spend enough time with him to even be considered close. In the beginning he gave her menial tasks that any page could do; she delivered his messages, polished his weapons and armor, and cleaned up room and study. Hinata, who naturally was a quick learner, became quite proficient in the tasks Itachi gave her. She quickly outgrew his assignments, the girl quietly hinting that she would like _harder_ training.

Two weeks after Hinata's ceremony, Itachi began the real training. Soon, Hinata was running laps around the compound, training with wooden swords, and indulging in textbooks from the Uchiha library.

Itachi noticed, within the first few days of their daily combat training, that Hinata was gifted in fighting. It was somewhat peculiar, to say the least. To the Uchiha teen, it made little sense as to why his mother's handmaiden was so naturally gifted at sword fighting. She needed little instruction before she began to practice her strikes against their straw training dummy. By the end of their first week of combat training, she had destroyed the training dummy _single handedly_.

In no way was Itachi going easy on the girl, either.

Their physical regime was grueling, especially so on young children of all. Every night, when they would meet for their secret training, he would make her run 10 laps around the compound before they would begin their hand to hand and sword training. The first time Hinata ran those 10 laps she was out of breath; however, after only a week she was able to run laps without a sweat. He came to find out she spent her free time running like a chicken around the compound, just to build up her endurance.

If she fell, she would stand right back up. If she failed, she would try again. If she lost, she would ask for another round. She was relentless in her work ethic, the girl consistently working hard every single day.

The Uchiha heir soon came to realize that there was more to this little girl than there seems.

Soon, Shisui would occasionally begin to mentor Hinata alongside Itachi. The two had a reputation for being masters of combat, despite both being only meer teens.

Over time she grew both mentally and physically, Hinata's abilities in swordsmanship and her knowledge of warfare were prodigy level.

'Yes, yes…' Itachi pondered one night, watching his page tirelessly swing at her training dummy. Her swings were precise, sharp, and her movement was like that of a Valkyrie on the battlefield. The moonlight illuminated the training grounds, bathing Hinata in an angelic halo of light. 'She will do nicely.'

As the cold moon set that fateful night, the beginning of Hinata's page duties began the next day. She attended to Lady Mikoto first, where she gingerly cared for her Lady's needs and wants. Mikoto was kind enough to spend time teaching Hinata courtly manners, such as etiquette and royal demeanour, and even began to teach Hinata how to sing. Next was her physical training with Itachi, where she again practiced wielding and honing her abilities with her sword. Finally, Hinata was to attend the private tutoring of the young Uchiha lords, where she and Sasuke would both learn about the an assortment of topics.

Through their joint tutoring did Sasuke and Hinata become closer. At first Sasuke vehemently denied the option to even study with the girl, but after a few days of tutoring did the young lord come around to the idea. If anything, her calm but inquisitive nature complemented Sasuke's blunt and curt studying habits. Soon, both students silently enjoyed each other's company, and a silent kinship was born between the two teens.

Just as the night set upon the large estate, Hinata, silent as a mouse, gracefully carried a tray of refreshments while she made her entrance to the library of the Uchiha manor. The designated location for Hinata and Sasuke's little study session was nestled deep within the Uchiha library, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the house. With the gracefulness of a trained handmaiden, she placed the tea set on top of her tutor's wooden table before arranging the finger foods, tea leaves, cups and cutlery with care. The three royal boys waiting patiently rose their gaze to the girl on her arrival, the two elder teens nodding in approval to Hinata. She diligently took her seat next to the young Lord Sasuke, making sure only to do so after bowing to the three lords..

"G-Good morning Lord Itachi, Lord Shisui, Lord Sasuke.." Hinata greeted softly, taking her small notebook out of her satchel while placing her quill and inkwell next to it. The boys noticed, once the girl had finally settled herself into their little tutoring corner, that she smelled faintly of grass and lavender.

"Late, Hinata." Sasuke chimed, a bored-looking expression on the little Lord's face as he too took out his own set of quill, ink, and paper. He made sure to only to take out his own set of notebook and pen once Hinata arrived, the boy only sneaking glances at Hinata out of the corner of his eye while none were looking.

"Aye, don't tally her Sasuke. She was getting us our morning tea and crackers." Shisui said in a light lecturing manner, chiding the boy before he pulled out their needed textbooks for the morning. Their schedule for today's class would include military tactics, history, and weapon arts, some of her favorite lectures that their mentors taught. "We will begin with weapon arts for the day Sasuke, Hinata." Shisui, their tutor for the day, said with a small grin. "Itachi will be helping me teach today. The art of war is your brother's forte. Aye, Sasuke?" The eldest teen said in a jesting manner, wiggling his eyebrow at the now annoyed-looking young boy.

Hinata only hummed happily, glad to be studying some of her favorite topics for today's lecture. Out of all of the courses that she and Sasuke had on their rotation of classes, these three classes were her favorite ones. Quietly, she poured the Uchihas their cups of tea, making sure to use the correct tea leaves for each of the boys. Itachi always preferred black tea as his choice of drink, so Hinata poured him his glass and handed him the first cup. Shisui, who Hinata came to learn fancied oolong tea, prepared him a steaming cup of oolong and handed him the second teacup. Finally, Hinata poured Sasuke a cup of jasmine tea, the only flavor of tea that the boy remotely liked the taste of.

After finally distributing the choice of teas to the three Uchiha boys, Hinata diligently prepared three small plates full of assorted tea cakes, finger sandwiches, crumpets, and scones she brought along. She made sure to arrange them neatly before handing the plates to Shisui, then Itachi, then Sasuke, each of them accepting the offering gladly. The boys looked very content to be served their tea and snacks before their class.

"Ah, thank you, Hinata." Itachi said gratefully, slowly taking a sip of his tea while leaning back into his furnished chair. He balanced the spine of a book on his knee while he sipped his tea, the teen casually reading his textbook while he waited for the rest of the occupants to finish preparing.

"Make yourself a cup and plate, Hinata." Shisui said in a somewhat do-as-I-say tone, turning his sharp gaze to the girl as she returned it with a shy sputter.

"A-Ah are you sure M'lord? I-I won't want to trouble you so.." Hinata said in her gentle voice, a somewhat tentative inflection to her tone as she scratched the back of her head apprehensively. "I-I ate dinner with the other servants… A-And I wouldn't want to waste the tea leaves... Lady Mikoto ordered them from a special merchant from the Kingdom of Tea." Hinata blushed while giving her reasoning for not serving herself, obviously too shy to eat or sip tea in front of her superiors.

Hinata was painfully bashful in moments like these.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes at her comment, sitting up slightly as he reached over to the tea set and began to prepare a cup of tea for the girl. "What leaves do you want, Hinata." Sasuke said while turning to give his burning gaze to the girl, evident in his tone of voice that he would give no leeway for argument from her.

"You know that the Uchiha are wealthy. Don't be dumb. One cup of tea isn't anything." Sasuke said meanly with a glare, trying his best to sound aloof in front of the servant girl despite his act of kindness. Itachi watched Shisui stifle a laugh as the two exchanged knowing expressions, both watching the scene unfold between Hinata and little Lord Sasuke with unbridled amusement. The two teens knew that Sasuke's little 'act' of kindness had some hidden feelings to back it up.

Hinata, confused and taken aback by Sasuke's choice of making tea for _her_ , stuttered out a soft reply after a stunning silence. "L-Lavender tea, M'lord…" Hinata always thought that Lord Sasuke hated her guts, that is, until the current predicament arose.

She squeaked out the next part of her reply, feeling a little bit braver. "A-A-And… Two sugars please.." She at least wanted to have her tea made the way she likes it.

Despite such a menial task, Hinata looked very embarrassed while Sasuke served her. Stealing a glance at the boy, she looked over to him as he placed the tea buds into a small cup. Sasuke also looked very, _very_ red.

Shisui leaned onto Itachi's shoulder as he gave a muffled laugh, the teen on the edge of bursting into tears.

Sasuke shot Shisui and Itachi a hot scowl before he poured the steaming water over a cup of lavender buds, steeped the leaves and dropping in two cubes of sugar, then finally handing the drink to Hinata. He stayed silent as he put two cinnamon scones onto a plate, looking away as he handed the food to the girl after the tea. Sasuke Uchiha, the little lord who previously bullied Hinata to wit's end just a year ago, just handed Hinata a cup of tea and scones with his cheeks tinted pink.

Hinata was very confused. Never has Sasuke been so kind to her before, making the girl tilt her head in bewilderment as she stared down at the scones and tea in front of her. She instantly felt her mouth water, and with it her lips soon wrapped around the scone as she began to nibble that pastry to death. 'H-How did he know cinnamon scones were my favorite with tea?...' Hinata thought in confusion, the dense girl oblivious to the blushed cheeks of Sasuke as he watched her nibble on her snack.

Shisui, at the limit of watching the hilarity that was Sasuke's awkwardness, hurried behind their chalkboard wall before bursting into a fit of laughter, his distant cries being heard only by Itachi. Itachi, on the other hand, had a knowing grin on his face as he peered at the two youngsters over the rim of his book. Both of the teens found the entire scenario way too amusing; Shisui and Itachi wouldn't mind stalling their day for a few minutes to just get a kick out of the current situation of a blushing, heated Sasuke and a confused, dense Hinata.

Hinata, still oblivious to the turmoil that she put the boys through, contently sipped on her lavender tea while flipping to her next page of open notes. 'Wahh this is heaven!~' Hinata thought happily, smiling to herself as she held her warm cup of tea close to her chest. 'Tea and learning… Nothing gets better than this.`` Because of her status as servant, Hinata did not get the luxury of being able to enjoy tea frequently, the only exception being when she was with the Uchiha family; but, when she sparingly did drink tea, Hinata made sure to savor the moment of each sip. Hinata truly did feel thankful to be able to drink tea and learn about the different fields of study with her good Uchiha lords.

Shisui, having freshly reemerged and no longer containing a fit of laughter, brought the attention finally back to the task at hand. "Now, pupils, let's begin our lecture." He brazenly threw a textbook each to both to Hinata and Sasuke, sliding the last copy over to Itachi to Shisui's side. The textbook was called 'Encyclopedia: Instruments of War', a fitting title for a book about weapons and fighting styles.

Hinata, idly flipping through the pages while waiting, suddenly stopped when looking down at the section labelled under 'Pyromancy'. Described as being the art of wielding fire, there was a sub-section dedicated to a strangely familiar looking style of combat. The description of this sub-section of pyromancy was called 'Ascended Pyrokinetics', a style of fighting that was used only by one house in the entire Warring Kingdoms.

"A-Ascended Pyrokinetics…" Hinata murmured to herself, biting her bottom lip in confusion as she read its description. It read as follows- ' _Followers of this pyromancy technique use fire as a source of weapon empowerment, manipulation of illusions, or as a source of unkindled destruction. Ascended Pyrokinetics is normally learned from the time of one's birth, the art requiring extensive training in order to correctly perform its techniques. The most common techniques of Ascended Pyrokinetics are fire weapon enchantments, fire projectiles, and bloodline enhancement. Users of this highly exclusive and forbidden technique are only from to the Kingdom of Fire. The House of U-'_

"Oh? Reading about Ascended Pyrokinetics?" Itachi said all of a sudden, his eyes fixated onto the page that Hinata was reading with evident interest. With her train of thought being interrupted with Itachi's question, the girl raising her gaze to look at her mentor with a confused expression. "Y-Yes, I am.. Although, it looks oddly familiar.." Hinata said in response, tapping her temple as she worked the gears in her head silently.

"Didn't you know?" Shisui said with a small chuckle, the teen also turning to Hinata.

Then, both Shisui and Itachi's eyes slowly began to turn into the same crimson red.

"The Uchiha are the only Ascended Pyrokinetics users."

Then it clicked. Hinata finally realized why the Uchiha's are called the 'Fans' of the 'Flame'. The Uchiha used pyromancy as one of their forms of weapon arts. Hinata realized why their eyes would sometimes look red- it was their bloodline. She was, in fact, never hallucinating, those times she saw the royal family change eye colors was _true_.

"S-So… Your red eyes… I-It's apart of your fighting style?.." Hinata finally concluded, a little unnerved by the set of red eyes upon her. Being as close as a table's reach away from the two Uchiha teens, Hinata was able to see their crimson eyes in close proximity and analyze their orbs with her sharp Hyuuga eyes. Blushing, Hinata had a hard time to look deep into Itachi's eyes, his bold stare having almost of a suffocating effect on the young girl's mind. 'I-Is this the Uchiha's power?...'

"Yes," Shisui said, feeling like this question was a good transition into their lecture plan. "Most Houses, whether they be big or small ones, have their own fighting style. The Uchiha are _notorious_ for our fire." He said, flipping through his own textbook to land on a page about bloodlines. "Each House within the Warring Kingdoms has their own bloodline, a result of generations of genetics, secrets, and training exclusive only to themselves."

Itachi then cut into the conversation next. "All bloodlines can have a variety of styles, affinities, or techniques that only those of its House can use. It makes the average knight a little bit stronger. In the case for us, the Uchiha can use their Ascended Pyrokinetics to manipulate their eye color or enhance their weapons.."

Hinata nodded her head, face in deep contemplation as turned to the page within her textbook idly. 'I-I wonder if my house had a special style of fighting…' Hinata mused solemnly, her mind abuzz with curious questions.

The study session proceeded as normal for the study group, Hinata and Sasuke both attentive as their mentors lectured about various combat-based lessons. Hinata, who was the more inquisitive of the two, would ask her naive questions ever so quietly. Sasuke, on the other hand, would be dead silent the entire class, his expression bored and brooding. Yet, both were excellent students in their own right.

* * *

(February of Year 1363, Kingdom of Fire)

 _(Hinata's age - 12 moons old)_

The news of the prodigal squire of the Uchiha quickly spread around the Kingdom of Fire. Not often do the Uchiha, the enigmatic, mysterious Uchiha, have rumors spread about them. Close allies of the Uchiha, such as the reigning house Uzumaki or the Nara, have been the ones most intrigued by the rumor of the mysterious Uchiha squire. Hinata, who had overheard part of the rumour mill in the servant's quarters, felt herself blush at the mere concept of being 'news'.

Yes, she was an exceptional tactician and fighter, but she wasn't one to brag about her abilities. Hinata was still twelve moons old for heaven's sake! Despite all of the talk, Hinata still took Mikoto's lessons to heart, the girl staying true to her humble beginnings. She tried to ignore the whispers of the other servants as she made her way to the training grounds, the girl clad in her combat attire for the day. She wore a lace-up blouse, the same type of undershirt that men wore under their armour, and a long grey skirt that reached her ankles. Her midnight navy locks, having grown out of her short pixie cut, now rested at her mid-back and swayed as she walked. Despite wearing manly clothing, her feminine beauty shone through with her ethereal appearance and gentle demeanour. Hinata, who still wore her blindfold around her eyes, looked almost like the personification of justice.

With the growth in her abilities did her range of opponents. Kiba, who had begun honing his skills with archery, would occasionally be a sparring partner with Hinata. The little Lord Sasuke, who by now was also training in the art of the blade, would be Hinata's most frequent opponent. Today was one of those days where she would spar Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui acting as monitors.

"Hinata." Sasuke greeted once she arrived at the training ground, his eyes following the Hyuuga as she approached the trio silently. The two had a silent, respected bond by this point. Sasuke, having matured and awakened his pyrokinetics, treated the servant girl with better manners now that they spared regularly. Keyword being _better_ , Sasuke was occasionally still mean (and weird) to her.

"G-Good evening M'lords." Hinata greeted softly, her face still flushed as she approached. She bee-lined it to the weapons rack, the girl taking her wooden sword out of the collection of weapons with careful hands.

"Morning, Hinata." Shisui greeted as he leaned against the shield rack nearby, the older teen idly flipping a dagger in his hand as he greeted his student.

"H-Hello, Sir Shisui." Hinata softly said to her senior, the girl removing her blindfold from atop her head. Although Hinata felt much more comfortable wearing it (Hinata was still shy to the bone), she could agree that it was easier to see and fight without it on. The Uchiha royals hated to see her wear her blindfold, much more preferring to see her real eyes when she fought. Rather, Itachi commanded that she train without her blindfold while Shisui and Sasuke silently agreed. Luckily, their designated training ground was isolated from the rest of the compound.

As she tied up her long locks she peered up at Shisui, a shy smile forming atop her rosy lips. "How was your latest quest to the Kingdom of Lighting, Sir Shisui?" Hinata asked as she prepared herself for her spar. The girl was ever so inquisitive when it came to Shisui and Itachi's escapades as knights.

"Good, good, I was just happy that my battalion came back in one piece." He said with a light chuckle. All of a sudden Shisui threw the dagger in his hands, the weapon flying past Hinata's head and landing square into the training dummy next to Sasuke.

"Go now, Hinata. Sasuke is waiting to fight you." Shisui said with a grin, nudging the girl forward. "Just a heads up, he learned a new ability."

Hinata nodded her head quickly, giving Shisui a quick curtsey before running off to the training grounds. As she passed Itachi she gave him a small nod, her mentor giving one back in return. No words were needed between master and pupil.

She silently took to her side of the field, the Hyuuga girl getting into position to start her spar. Normally her spars with Sasuke would last around three hours, occasionally more if either one of them were in a bad mood. Typically, it was Sasuke with a bad mood. Although both were still young teens, they were experts in their own field by right. Afterall, their prowess at a young age have earned them a title in their own right.

They were the Uchiha's Twin Blades.

Shisui was the own who offhandedly (and playfully) conceptualized the name a few months back, Itachi soon picking up it up as well. Hinata, who would blush at the meer proximity to the brooding Sasuke, was promptly _floored_ when Shisui and Itachi gave them a _shared_ title. Both her and Sasuke never referred to themselves by that name, yet, soon the entire compound was gossiping about the Uchiha's Twin Blades. Most believe it to be Shisui and Itachi, ironically, but none of the teens made an effort to explain who the Twin Blades really were.

"The twin blades clash again." Shisui said in a tongue-in-cheek manner, batting his eyelashes at Sasuke in a light hearted way.

Sasuke always got a headache whenever Shisui called them the Twin Blades. The young teen, who now looked more pissed off, began to ready himself for battle. "I hate that title." He said bluntly, his obsidian eyes burning holes into Hinata's as his grip on his wooden sword tightened.

Hinata, who tried quietly to clear the tension on the practice field, nervously giggled as she herself fell into her battle stance. "L-Let's spar, Lord Sasuke." The Hyuuga softly said, lending a gentle smile to her sparring partner. She herself, who understood Sasuke the best out of all those present, could always calm the young lord in some ways. Although none would point it out, Sasuke's expression softened ever so slightly at Hinata's comment.

"Ahhh, young lov-" Shisui was promptly interrupted.

"Begin." Itachi commanded, his eyes stone-cold and focused as he watched his younger brother and little squire start their spar.

Sasuke was the first to strike, charging forward at an impressive speed with his sword tucked close to his side. Right before he performed a lunging attack Hinata sidestepped to her right, parrying Sasuke with her own weapon. They stood at a standstill, mid-parry, both vying for control over the other before they simultaneously leapt back.

Lavender eyes clashed with charcoal orbs, both teens fully in focus as they analyzed each other from across the battlefield.

"I won't go easy on you." Sasuke growled, his obsidian eyes slowly transforming from the color of black to a shade of crimson red. Hinata, whose own eyes were still interlocked with her opponent, quietly gasped. This was the first time that Sasuke was able to alter his eye color, this ability a tell-tell sign of his growth in abilities. Hinata also heard Shisui gasp on the side of the field. By inference, when she turned her gaze to her mentor Itachi, he also had on a slight expression of surprise.

With Hinata's gaze no longer fixed onto him, Sasuke took the opportunity to strike. He charged forward, eyes still crimson red, before he performed a slashing attack within Hinata's blind spot.

The girl, sensing Sasuke's movement, was just quick enough to parry the attack for a split second before leaping away. Her reflexes weren't quick enough to catch up with Sasuke's power, her block only saving herself for a brief moment before the strike landed upon her left ankle.

Pain electrocuted throughout Hinata's body when Sasuke's attack made contact, the girl giving a soft whimper in pain as she quickly made distance between her and the Uchiha. Even though their training weapons were made of wood they still studied enough to be considered blunt weapons; as a result, Hinata's ankle had begun to form a purple bruise, the force of impact causing her petite frame to shudder in pain for a moment. Sasuke hesitated for a second, his gaze wavering at the sight of seeing Hinata whimper and shutter in pain. Although he wouldn't admit it, he did not like the sight of her in pain.

Taking Sasuke's own hesitation to her advantage, Hinata charged forward herself, although her speed was slightly off with the blow to her ankle. Despite this she was able to swing her own wooden sword at the teen, her strike quick yet still powerful.

Sasuke was quickly able to parry her attack, overpowering her quick strike with his own strength. Using this shift in control to her advantage, Hinata allowed Sasuke to overpower her and deepen his strike. Right before his blade was able to make contact she maneuvered around his strike, using her superior flexibility to snake around Sasuke and come up from behind. Using the opening she created she quickly jabbed into Sasuke's open flank, knocking the boy back a few paces with the power of her blow.

What made the exchange even more surprising was the change in Hinata.

Her eyes were glowing, with large, protruding veils lining the side of her face.

"Stop." Itachi stated, pulling all those present out of the heat of battle.

"Y-Your…" Sasuke muttered, the boy speechless as he gazed across at the girl.

"Eyes.." Shisui finished, the teen similarly in disbelief.

Hinata, confused by the Uchiha's strange behavior, was befuddled until she noticed how _clear_ everything was. The detailing of the ground beneath her, the sky above, the blossoming trees; everything was so colorful and meticulously precise. Then, the next thing hit her. She could see far, far into the distance. She could see the nearby river, flowing next to the Uchiha crops. She followed the river upstream all the way to the city of Konoha, the Kingdom of Fire capital, and about a mile's walk from her current location. Her vision expanded to the vast span of woodlands around the Uchiha compound and even all the way to the nearby coal mine. She could see all of the land around her, like her eyes stretching her gaze for miles and miles.

Her eyes then came all the way back to Sasuke in front of her, the teen slowly walking toward her with his confused gaze. What was interesting was how slow he appeared. It felt as if Hinata was watching the world in slow motion, and everything around her couldn't even dare react to her reflexes. Hinata's sharp eyes caught how slow Sasuke's steps were, and she could even predict by the way he walked where his next step was going to be.

"I-I don't understand…" The Hyuuga's soft voice quivered, the girl dropping her sword in confusion as the power she wielded quickly overwhelmed her mind. "W-What is this?... I can see for m-miles… The smallest detail to a leaf floating down the river, or the rushing of people at the c-capital…" Hinata muttered in disbelief, her eyes wide like saucers as her irises darted around like a bee stuck in a cage. "I-Is this…"

"The bloodline of the Hyuuga." Itachi stated softly, silently walking toward his confused squire. His gentle hand then rested onto her shoulder, pulling Hinata out of her semi panic attack and back to reality. The bloodline the poor girl had was a powerful one, and often would overwhelm a Hyuuga the first time they unlocked it.

"You have unlocked it… The Byakugan." Itachi confirmed, his own eyes hard as he peered deep into her activated lavender eyes. "It allows you vision beyond the normal human eye, and increased attention to detail. You can predict movements with your elevated insight, and with your clarity you can see within objects as well. A normal Hyuuga will have a range of a few meters when activated… However, you have already surpassed this." Her mentor said somewhat in disbelief, his crimson eyes hardening even further.

"However, it is not normal for a Hyuuga to have their eyes _glow_." Shisui muttered next to Itachi, similarly baffled with the appearance of Hinata's Byakugan. "The only other descendant of the Hyuuga who had a similar quirk was Hamura… The first Hyuuga King."

"She must be blessed then.." Murmured Itachi, the genius baffled at the discovery before them. "Hamura was blessed by The Moon… I would assume Hinata would be as well."

"So, she's a reincarnation of an old king." Sasuke questioned wistfully, his own gaze sharpening as he analyzed Hinata's bulging eye veins. "Maybe she's meant to take over the empty throne in the Kingdom of Water." Shisui wondered allowed, pipping the interest of the Uchiha teens and Hinata.

"E-Empty throne?" Hinata asked allowed, confused by the statement. Her eyes, still activated, zoomed over to Sasuke.

"The Hyuuga's were the ruling nobility of the Kingdom of Water. After the Hyuuga Affair, the allied houses of Abarame and Inuzuka are both acting as regents." Sasuke deadpanned, much to the surprise of Hinata.

Abarame? Inuzuka? Hinata would be sure to ask Mikoto about these houses later.

"However, it's too dangerous for you to reclaim your throne now, princess. People think you're dead, rightfully so." Shisui stated.

"We will discuss this later. Good spar, Sasuke, Hinata." Itachi said, his swirling obsidian eyes still transfixed onto Hinata. Itachi was intrigued by the current predicament, to say the least.

Sasuke still had his gaze on the girl as well, a small tinge of pink atop his aloof expression before he huffed off to the Uchiha compound. Shisui and Itachi soon followed, both mentors throwing a reassuring gaze to Hinata before they followed after the little lord.

Hinata stared after the trio of Uchiha boys, her Byakugan eyes watching them closely as they disappeared into the estate. Her head lowered to the ground, the girl closed her eyes as she let the feeling of her bloodline take over her. Her mind was abuzz with numerous, suffocating questions. Questions about her family, her new power, and her future all scared the girl. Then, the swirling, intense rush the Byakugan took over again and flushed the irrepressible questions out of her mind. Only one thing filled her thoughts -

Hinata felt _powerful_.

The veins surrounding her pristine orbs pulsated as she raised her gaze to the moon, letting her Byakugan vision expand all the way up to the stars.

Hinata felt powerful, and she _loved_ it.

A small breeze rustled the trees of the forest around her, breaking Hinata out of her stupor. After a moment, the Hyuuga girl chased after her companions with a smile on her face.

* * *

Thoughts of yesterday's training session still reverberated throughout Hinata's mind. After returning to her room following her brutal spar with Sasuke, she began controlling her hold over her Byakugan in the solitude of her quarters. The activity was strenuous to Hinata's stamina, her eyes bulging and mind racing while controlling the ability. She awoke in the morning with a pulsating migraine, no doubt a result of her restless training deep into the wee hours of the night.

However, her practice was fruitful. The range of her Byakugan had expanded by a few meters since her initial radius, and she could maintain her bloodline just a few minutes longer than before. Although her progress was small, she would be sure to work at honing in her skills with her precious ability.

Yet, Hinata's increase in proficiency with her Byakugan still did not dispel some of the worries that troubled her. 'I feel so powerful yet… Will it be enough?... To avenge my house, or even to protect me from assassins…' Hinata thought glumly, her expression strained as a wave of anxiety washed over the girl.

'I have to see Kiba… He'll know what to do.' Hinata thought, the girl dressing for the day. She would make sure to visit him after her duties for the day.

The shy blunette made her way toward the farmhand section of the Uchiha estate, the workplace of none other than Hinata's energetic companion Kiba. She was extremely tired after her day catering to the Uchihas, but she needed to see Kiba. She needed someone.

Her footsteps, which before use to crunch loudly on the grass, were silent as a ninja's. Hinata's graceful walk was quiet and stealthy as she unknowingly sneaked up onto Kiba.

"S-Special deliver, for… Is there a Kiba here?" A playful, angelic voice said, Hinata emerging from behind one of the chicken coops with two oranges in hand. The girl looked jittery, the exhaustion from her work and the nerves in her system definitely the cause.

"Hina!" Kiba exclaimed, dropping the angry-looking chicken he held in his arms before trotting over to the Hyuuga girl. Akamaru, who had grown to be a reasonably sized dog, ran after his master over to Hinata before he started to lick her knees and legs.

"A-Akamaru!" Hinata said in between a fit of giggles, the pup jumping and licking the Hyuuga with ease.

"So~... What's a nice face like you doin' in a place like this?" Kiba teased, nudging the Hyuuga's shoulder playfully. Hinata only have a small giggle in response, a blush forming on her face nonetheless from Kiba's comment.

His dirt covered hands brushed the sweat off his brow before he gingerly took Hinata's offered orange. Oranges were one of Kiba's favorite snacks, Hinata's too.

"Can w-we uhm, go stargazing?... I got some things troubling me I would like to talk about, if it's no trouble…" Hinata confessed honestly, a sheepish expression daunting her blushed features. Despite her shy request Kiba could tell there was definitely something troubling his friend. Not often is his lavender eyed companion so forthright in her feelings.

Kiba only gave a knowing smirk, gently patting Hinata's head. For a moment they stood like that, Kiba's eyes analyzing his blushing companion, who only looked up at him with those large doe eyes. He saviored that gaze, before quickly pinching her pink nose and taking ahold of her hand.

The wolfish boy zoomed out of the Uchiha coops with Hinata in hand, Akamaru barking loudly behind as the trio made their way to the edge of the forest clearing. Hinata only giggled in tow, struggling to keep up with Kiba's swift steps and secure grip onto her hand.

They arrived at their usual spot, a little clearing at the boundary of the forest surrounding the Uchiha Compound. Tall, uncut grass swayed to the breeze, the greenish, grayish foliage tickling the teens up to their knees. The only light that illuminated their journey were the countless, shining stars and the ever-present moon above. Servants and guards alike didn't patrol their little hang-out spot, so the teens cherished their secret privacy and intimacy greatly.

Kiba unceremoniously plopped himself down onto the grassy floor, while Hinata gently settled down next to him. Akamaru, ever loyal the dog he was, snuggled himself in between his master and his friend. Hinata's bluish locks interwove themselves into the grass, and the cool ground brought Kiba's hot head a sense of comfort.

The duo stayed like that for a while, enjoying the sounds of the forest around them, the swaying grass, and the distant crickets chirping loudly. Subconsciously, Kiba's hand found it's a way to Hinata's, and the pair gently clasped together in a comforting gesture. The servants rarely got to enjoy each other's company, so even spending the quietest moments together were just as sweet.

"K-Kiba?" Hinata asked softly, turning her head to look over shyly to her companion. "M-May I ask a favor?..."

Kiba, who was idly staring up at the star-filled sky, removed his gaze upward to shift it over to his long-time friend. He felt himself smile as he stared deep into Hinata's eyes, an action that came without thought before he gave her a small noogie over the top of her head. He liked to ruffle Hinata's hair not because he was more comfortable with his crush. No, Kiba loved to ruffle Hinata's hair because he loved the feeling of her hair in his hands.

Hinata, naive to Kiba's real affections, warmly accepted his touch under the pretense of their closeness.

"A-Ano… Now that I'm a real squire, I'm a little nervous… What if I'm not strong enough to do it? What if L-Lord Itachi doesn't think I'm up to par? But… Most importantly, what if I get found out about my eyes, Kiba?…" Hinata confessed in her gentle voice, her expression changing from that of anxiety to one of dejection. "W-What if… I die?"

For the first time, since their blossomed friendship, did Hinata display her unbridled fear to Kiba in such an unfiltered manner. She truly did trust her long-time friend.

Kiba was quiet for a moment, pondering on a good way to word his response to Hinata's worrisome inquiries. Around them the light breeze rustled the long grass, tickling their outstretched arms and legs as they star-gazed without a care in the world. It felt as if time had stopped and given them their own little universe where they could confide in one another.

"You are stronger than you think, Hina." Kiba finally said in a no-nonsense fashion, his normally free-spirit, eccentric voice a serious tone. "You got promoted to a squire at twelve moons old, that's two years earlier than the norm. And you are extremely talented Hina, not only at sword fighting, but also hunting and studying."

Kiba paused, his eyes lazily returning upward to the night sky. "I'm more worried about what I'll do every day with you not around." The teen confessed softly, his normally bright eyes glazed with uncertainty. After the words slipped from his lips he grinned sheepishly, a little embarrassed by revealing his attachment to his friend.

Hinata, feeling a little bit more at peace with Kiba's input, released a sigh of relief. "Y-You're right.. I should be feeling homesick rather than overthinking things. Thanks Kiba, you're a lifesaver..."

A sense of calm washed over the girl, her frazzled nerves at better rest as she stared up at the stars. Hinata, feeling a little bit more comfortable now, closed her eyes and let the sound of the rustling grass soothe her.

After a few moments of silence, Kiba turned his head to look over at Hinata, who had now had fallen into a deep slumber. She looked calm, with her long hair interwoven with the grass and the moonlight hitting her gentle facial features ever so. The wolfy boy felt himself chuckle, sitting himself up to look at their surroundings groggily. "Past midnight now…" Kiba muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes before standing up with a grunt.

"Well, no point in waking her." Kiba said smugly, the boy half nervous half content as he moved to pick up Hinata and carry her back to the Uchiha compound. With the gentleness of a trained hand, Kiba lifted up Hinata into his arms and began to carry her bridal style. The boy, who had on a smile that one could call a shit-eating grin, silently carried his friend back to servant's quarters. 'Today… Was a good day.` Kiba thought, pleased with himself.

He was unaware of a pair of red eyes following them, the hidden gaze watching the girl almost exclusively.

* * *

(March of Year 1363, Kingdom of Fire)

 _(Hinata's age - 12 moons old)_

Gaara was bored, to say the least. Accompanying Baki and his siblings was always a bore, but especially so when they had to travel to visit other kingdoms for their 'royal business'. Already Kankuro and Temari were arguing fervently with each other, the only individual not giving the redhead a migraine being their silent mentor Baki. However, Gaara counted his blessings in that visiting the Kingdom of Fire was slightly better compared to the other kingdoms, the Fire Kingdom being closest to the Sand. The only other region that Gaara even remotely tolerated travelling to was the Kingdom of Water, the redhead secretly favoring the cool weather and vast riverlands over that of his own territory. A shame that the ruling House of the Kingdom of Water, the Hyuuga, was decimated a few years back.

Their carriage slowly came to a stop once they made it to Konoha, the capital of the Kingdom of Fire. Gaara could tell by the boisterous crowd outside that this trip would be a long one. He was already feeling irritated from his sibling's bickerings, and even more so that he had to be woken up early to travel. And when Gaara was in a bad mood, _no one_ messes with Gaara.

For Gaara, Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Fire, was half demon.

The ancient lineage of his house, and also the current ruling family of the Kingdom of Sand, had a terrible curse that afflicted them. Every three generations a boy of the royal house shall be born half-man, half-demon, as so is the price for the House of the Deserts. When he was born a mark appeared atop his forehead in red, an omen for the marked demon of the House of Sands. The mark on his forehead had two meanings; the first, in the Common language, translated into 'demon', while the second translation was in ancient demonic, meaning 'love'.

As such, the young Prince Gaara was isolated and trained by Baki to control his curse. The curse gave him terrible mood swings, migraines, and paranoia, but in return it gave Gaara an immense pool of power. The people of the Sands referred to him as the little demon prince, ever-looming and mysterious in every way. Gaara was never allowed to see the outside world, until now.

Yet, none of the rumors about him were true.

Gaara didn't want this curse, this power, this stigma. Yet, the redheaded boy bares the pain of his burden, for there is no way to remove a curse that is linked to a bloodline.

"Come on, let's make this quick." Baki said sternly, snapping Gaara out of his brooding state of mind. The redhead followed his siblings out of their carriage, the three teens being greeted by a crowd of excited Konoha natives.

"The royal siblings of Suna!"

"All hail the Kingdom of Sand!"

"The Sand's royal children!"

Gaara was bored of this annoying chatter already. He'd much rather be spending his time alone, with a nice book and a hot cup of te-

"Gaara, hurry your ass up! We've got to meet the Kingdom of Fire royal houses." Kankuro said loudly next to his brother's ear, earning the ire of said redheaded boy.

His piercing aquamarine eyes bore holes into his brother's skull, his normally stoic expression turning darker by the second. Kankuro, getting the message of 'I pissed off Gaara, I should run now.' kicked in, the older sibling running off ahead to follow after Baki.

Temari, on the other hand, would be harder to shake off of Gaara's tail. She looked especially pissed off today, because of the fact that Baki made her and Kankuro dress for the occasion in royal attire. Said older sister was giving Gaara a knowing look, her arms crossed over her chest as she huffed loudly to herself. No doubt she was also in a bad mood, the blond was not the biggest fan of wearing a dress and acting proper. "Aye, I'll tell Baki you needed some air." She said pointedly, giving her younger brother a final look before turning on her heels and heading off toward the capitol building. Out of the three Sand siblings, Temari was the most level headed and responsible of them all. She knew if Gaara were to go meet the King of Fire with them, it would bode badly for their friendly envoy visit. Especially so, since their father was already at the capital building. Gaara and their father in the same room _did not_ end well for anyone.

"Meet us back at the capitol entrance by sundown." Was Temari's final command before she disappeared into the crowd with Baki and Kankuro. Luckily, most of the crowd followed after his family, the Konoha natives almost entirely ignoring Gaara's presence. Not many non-Suna natives knew about his existence at all.

Gaara lazily pulled up the hood of his cape, shielding his crown of fiery red hair as he himself blended into the crowd of villagers. He noted that the flowers were in full bloom and the streets were lined with vendors, spring bringing a good harvest for the capital of the Kingdom of Fire.

The Sand Prince walked silently while idly window shopping, the teen not particularly interested in the diverse goods being sold around him. He wasn't a particularly frivolous boy, much preferring to having his alone time in the dunes than to go shopping at the bazaars below his family's castle.

Then, something caught the attention of the redheaded Prince Gaara. Ever so quietly he could hear pleasant humming, barely above a whisper yet resembling the delightful ringing of bells. It was a song hummed tenderly yet full of quiet emotion, pulling Gaara into some sort of trance. His feet automatically began to walk on their own, drawing Gaara closer to the source of music before he stood before a girl in a hood.

Her back was toward him, yet he knew for sure it was her who was humming that little song so softly and gently. It sounded like a lullaby that one of his wet nurses sang to him when he was little, beckoning him to sleep. The girl in front of him, quietly humming ever so playfully, held a ruby red apple in her pale hands, inspecting the fruit with care.

The girl with the hood, sensing a presence behind her, slowly turned her head before she was face to face with the redheaded Prince Gaara.

Piercing eyes of green met gentle eyes of lavender.

The girl, whos instantly flushed and sputtered backwards, quickly drew down her hood to shield her eyes.

"U-Uhm, h-h-hello. H-How do you do, M-M'lord?" The girl stuttered out softly, the girl fiddling with the hem of her servant's attire out of nervous habit.

Gaara, who normally would have been annoyed by having to interact with someone, felt himself say something automatically.

"Hi." He deadpanned, his face devoid of emotion. He mentally cursed himself for saying something so blunt. To anyone else, he wouldn't have said anything, but he felt himself speak without even thinking, as if he was in a different state of mind. It seemed he was still a little distracted by the effects of this girl's humming. Said girl, who seemed to be very polite and shy, giggled nervously at his curt response.

Looking down at the apple in her hand, she tilted her head in realization before extending the fruit out to Gaara. "A-Are you hungry? I can buy you this a-apple, if you would like M-M'lord." She asked in her dainty voice, looking up at Gaara with a naive expression. "T-The ruby apples this time of year are delicious.." She confessed with a shy upturn of her lips, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

'Does she think I'm hungry?' Gaara thought, confused by the girl's actions. The servant girl did not waver under the redhead's gaze, still extending the apple out to him.

Gaara was taken aback by the servant girl's friendliness. Most people, whether they be of royal blood or commoner, never showed him kindness. Yet this slave, who doesn't even know that he is the Demon Prince of the Sand, treated _him_ with kindness. He was speechless as he stared down at the apple in front of him, held ever so carefully with the small hands of the girl with lavender eyes. To Gaara, she almost reminded him of the jackrabbit he saw in the dunes one morning, a curious, gentle little creature.

Without thinking his head nodded, resulting in the girl herself to nodded excitedly before turning back to the stall owner. Gaara noticed how gently she spoke while she bartered with the owner of the stall, giving a reasonable price and negotiating fairly with the man. She purchased a bundle of apples, placing them into her woven basket. The girl hummed happily after securing her bag, walking back over to Gaara before handing him the largest apple of the bunch.

"H-Here you go M'lord." She said softly, her lavender eyes shyly peeking up at him behind her hood before she looked back down. The servant gave a small bow, a formality she performed with unmistakable grace, before raising back to her feet.

"The moon rises and sets gently." She whispered, Gaara straining his ears to hear the phrase. Before he could respond the girl was gone, having disappeared into the crowd. Gaara cursed.

He never got her name.

After a moment, Gaara tossed the apple to a beggar on the street before trailing after the girl.

Hinata, after finally managing to hide behind a corner on a neighboring street, released the breath she had been holding as she rested against the cool brick of the wall. Someone, namely that boy with the red hair, had seen her eyes. The Hyuuga was in full panic mode, equip with her nervously biting her nails and pacing back and forth in place. To an onlooker she would have looked a little nuts, having a small panic attack in the alley of the capitol.

"O-Okay okay… H-He's probably not from the Mists… I-I'm fine…" Hinata muttered to herself, feeling herself begin to imagine the worst that could happen. Taking in a deep breath, she released it, trying to calm her nerves as she pulled the hood farther over her eyes. "I'll be careful.." She whispered to herself, finally feeling a little bit more calm. 'Now… I have another hour until I have to get back to the Uchiha compound…' Hinata pondered, freshly emerging from the back alley of the street to merge back into the crowd of Konoha.

Feeling a little excited about having time to herself, Hinata decided that the rest of her free time will be spent travelling to the nearby creek to get some alone time. Now that Itachi allowed her to visit the capitol alone, she was allowed more freedom than the average servant. Plus, he attributed her 'free time' as apart of her training of squire. She needed to become a little bit more independent, Lord Itachi said before.

Hinata thought it would be a good idea to calm herself, still feeling a bit nervous about having her eyes revealed to that boy she met at the fruit stall. He seemed like a nice person to her, and Lady Mikoto always told her to be kind to others. Even then, she still shouldn't show her eyes to anyone.

Hinata made her way towards the creek just outside the gates of Konoha, the congestion of people lessening until she made it fully outside of the capital. She veered off of the main road and into the light woodlands, maneuvering through the rough forest terrain effortlessly before arriving at her destination.

The little river was quiet, the shallow banks of the creek sparkling as the clear water swayed downstream. Hinata felt herself relax with the sound of the running water, the girl's expression changed to one of content as she slipped out of her leather shoes. She placed her basket of food on the shores of the creek along with her shoes before she tiptoed into the water. Unbenounced to Hinata, a set of intense seafoam green eyes watched her closely from the shadows at the edge of the forest.

Hinata squeaked softly as she dug her feet into the sands of the creek, the girl holding her beige workers dress up to her knees as she waddled around in the cold water. For Hinata, it was a rare treasure to get some alone time, but now that she was older and officially a squire she had some more freedom. Even then, it felt like an eternity since she had time to spend on her own accord. She felt herself brooding again as she thought back onto Itachi's strict training regime and schedule, and especially so about the thought of Sasuke bossing her around and making sure she was the _only_ servant to cater to his needs.

To any onlookers, the sight of the servant girl splashing about in the creek was a peculiar one, especially for the boy Gaara.

As he watched her play, he felt an unknown emotion grow inside of him. He wished he had the courage to reveal himself and talk to her, but alas, he watched her dance atop the water like a stalker. Gaara berated himself, feeling conflict grow within him. The only people he really interacts with is Baki and his siblings, so approaching anyone on his one has always been a challenge for him.

While Gaara did look scary and occasionally acted scary he was, in reality, a big softy.

Gaara's eyes landed upon her, and he felt his gaze soften and his breath catch. The girl's hood had fallen to her shoulders as she splashed about, revealing her pristine facial features and her stunning lavender orbs. Her eyes, her damn eyes, he couldn't stop himself as he full-on stared at the girl in front of him. His broody pondering was halted as he felt his cheeks warm a little, confusing the young teen. Normally he would want to get away from those who got close to him, especially girls. Despite this, Gaara felt drawn to this little servant with lavender eyes, her presence calmed his normally destructive thoughts. On his own accord he emerged from the tree line, silently walking closer to the girl playing in the water.

Hinata, now sensing the set of eyes on the back of her head, lifted her gaze to the person who she met earlier; the same redhead with striking aquamarine eyes. Nervousness overwhelmed her as she realized her hood had fallen off of her head; it was too late to hide her eyes by this point. Hinata mentally berated herself before she quickly drew her hood back on and lowered her head.

"Your… eyes." Gaara deadpanned, a slight tint of pink to his cheeks as he managed to robotically spit out his first sentence. Yes, the boy was awkward, but he was the bluntest person Hinata has ever met. Sure, Itachi and Sasuke could be blunt at times, but this boy took the cake. 'W-Well... At least he doesn't recognize I'm a Hyuuga…' Hinata pondered glumly.

"Y-Yes… P-Please don't tell anyone of them." Hinata pleaded as she raises her gaze to the boy, her cheeks flushed out of nervousness and shyness. "I… Shouldn't exist... I'm from a dead house.." Hinata confessed while she nibbled on her lip, a nervous expression on her face as she shuffled her feet around in the water.

Gaara felt himself nod silently, averting his eyes finally before he took a step closer, his feet bridging on the shores of the creek. 'Dead house, eh?' Gaara thought, perplexed by the girl's choice of words. A silence formed between them, yet Gaara didn't seem to mind as he kept on staring at Hinata. Hinata, on the other hand, felt herself about to explode from embarrassment.

"I'm Gaara, from the Kingdom of Sand." He dead-panned after a pregnant pause, the boy not revealing his entire identity to the girl. Hinata gasped at the mention of the Kingdom of Sand, her eyes sparkling for a split second as she recollected studying said kingdom with her and Sasuke's tutor. She inched closer, looking almost like that of an excited puppy ready to pounce.

"K-Kingdom of Sand?... I've never been there… Is it nice there?" Hinata asked inquisitively, leaning in close as she peered up at the redheaded boy. "From the history texts I've read I heard it is very hot… And yet, it becomes deathly cold into the night. And, the sunrises and sunsets! I heard they are very beautiful." The bluenette babbled, her cheeks flushed as she continued on and on about the ecology of the desert kingdom.

They had both taken to sitting on the bank of the creek, the duo comfortably under the shade of a nearby tree as they shared their quiet conversation. Their conversation coped up to be Hinata asking curious questions while Gaara responded curtly, something the girl seemed quite happy to do. Gaara, surprisingly, found himself easily answering the girl's thoughtful list of questions. He found a weird sense of humor from the shy servant's unbridled interested in his geography and history. When he gave a sufficient answer to a question she would hum and pout ever so slightly, her expression one of deep contemplation while she absorbing his response. However, when he gave vague answers to her questions, she would get confused and plead him to elaborate more. She was a curious one, this servant girl. Despite not even knowing this girl for more than a day, her refreshing, pure personality made Gaara glad to have stumbled upon her at the market. The impromptu crossing of fates had Gaara feeling a foreign sensation for the first time; the feeling of kinship.

"O-Oh! Where are my manners?" Hinata said all of a sudden, halting her string of questions to the teen. She stood and straightened out her worker's dress, her feet still barefoot and wet as she bowed into a deep curtsy before Gaara. "I am Hinata, servant of the Fan and Flame." She said softly, head lowered in a respectful manner as she performed her gentle greeting. "I live just a short walk from here, to the e-east of Konoha. N-Now that you've seen my eyes there's no reason to not introduce myself..." Hinata said with an innocent smile, straightening up from her bow before looking back into the eyes of the boy before her.

Hinata mentally cheered in her head, proud of herself as she finally perfected her curtsy bow. 'Y-Yes! All those days of balancing textbooks on my head for posture worked out!' She smiled contently to herself.

Gaara was taken aback by the gesture, surprised this strange servant girl with lavender eyes had the manners and intelligence of that of a royal. "Fan and… Flame?" The young prince said with a blank expression, the only indicator of his confusion being the slight upward inflection to his deep voice. The phrase sounded familiar to Gaara, almost as if Temari had mentioned it offhandedly a few days ago.

"Y-Yes.." Hinata said with a shy smile. "The Uchiha."

Ah, the Uchiha. Gaara knew who they were, having heard his father talk about them in the past. The last that he could remember was that the Uchiha had obsidian black eyes, not eyes of lavender. He would have to ask Temari about this later.

Hinata, having realized that she had spent too much time at the creek, nervously peered up at the sky. The sun had begun setting, the girl definitely past her curfew to return to the Uchiha compound. Itachi would have her head if he caught her coming back late to the compound, Sasuke and Kiba too!

"O-Oh no... I have to return back to the compound right away, or else they will have my head…" Hinata murmured worriedly, the girl quickly slipping her shoes back on. "I-I'm sorry Gaara, but I must return to home." She confessed guilty, the girl feeling a little sad to leave the boy so abruptly. Hinata had truly enjoyed their time at the creek together. She turned to face him, a nervous smile gracing her angelic features.

"We will meet again, I feel it…" Hinata whispered, a warm glint in her eye. "You are a kind soul, your eyes say so."

And like that, she picked up her basket of food and made her way off toward the east. Before she disappeared into the tree line she turned toward Gaara, giving him a small, shy smile before disappearing.

Gaara felt as if he had gone through some pipe dream. The entire day felt like a mirage for the redheaded half-demon as he groggily made his way back to Konoha, his mind abuzz with thoughts of the girl called Hinata.

* * *

 **Author's Remark:** If you have any requests or suggestions on characters you wish to see, please feel free to recommend them.

 **Teaser for a future chapter:**

"You will face those who fight with an intent to kill. The only way to counter this is to also have your own killing intent."

Hinata looked up at her mentor, nervousness and confusion evident on her features.

Itachi only gave a comforting smile, yet his piercing eyes were red as blood. He closed the distance between them, the two only inches apart before the Uchiha knelt down to eye level with Hinata.

"There is only one method to beat those with killing intent. It is to have an intent to kill for the sake of protecting others."

He poked her forehead, then rustled her hair.

"Go now, good Hinata. Return to this nest of crows safely."

And like that, Itachi sent Hinata away on her quest. The little dove that was nurtured by a murder of crows; the disparity to their dark universe of fire and ash. He would miss the presence of his calming, little squire dearly.

But, he knew she would return.


	3. The Kindling of an Ember

**Author's Remark:** Thanks to everyone who has been following/favoriting/reviewing this story. Although my major in college doesn't allow me to write often, I find great pleasure in creating stories for you all. Just know, I will never abandon this story, no matter the time or place. So, keep your eyes out for updates friends.

Additionally, I would like to clarify what the Hyuuga Affair is. The Hyuuga Affair, in canon Naruto, is the kidnapping of Hinata at the end of the Mist/Konoha war, when she was 3. In this fanfic, I intend for the Hyuuga Affair to be a war between the Kingdom of Water and Kingdom of Mists with the climax being the massacre of the Hyuuga House. Currently, Hinata is the only know survivor. This is an important event in this fanfic, so keep it in mind!

Also, feel free to vote for pairs for Hinata if you would like, I'll keep a tally of your votes.

Now, please enjoy this chapter! It is over fourteen thousand words long, so make sure you are comfy. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **The Slave Knight Named Hinata**

 **Chapter 3**

 _The Kindling of an Ember_

(May of Year 1363, Kingdom of Fire)

 _(Hinata's age - 12 moons old)_

A yellowish envelope stood proud atop a pile of letters, the dim candlelight of the Uchiha library just bright enough to illuminate the expensive parchment. Its bright red seal with the crest of the Uzumaki was stamped in the center, the waxy coating gleaming in the warm light.

A pair of long, boney fingers belonging to Uchiha Itachi reached out to the important document, breaking the ruby seal with a swift snap off the parchment.

Below reads its contents, which Itachi read with a careful eye.

' _To thee royal House of Uchiha -_

 _King Minato and Queen Kushina formally invite the noble Uchiha to attend our Harvest Festival._

 _We invite you to select fighters to represent you at our tournament under our three chosen games; Jousting, bracketed melee duels, and archery._

 _Houses from the Kingdom of Fire, Kingdom of Water, and Kingdom of Sand will be attending our tournament. Representatives of noble lords and ladies are also permitted, as well as registered guilds in the Kingdom of Fire._

 _Additionally, a talent contest will also be held for royalty and peasant alike, where bloodline abilities are permitted. Numerous food stalls, musicians, bands and games will also be present._

 _Our event will take place on the eve of the first day of Summer, at the heart of Konoha._

 _May the fire burn ever brightly in our hearts._

 _Cordially signed,_

 _ **House Uzumaki.**_ '

Hinata peeked over Itachi's shoulder as he read the royal missive, curiosity evident over her bright features.

"W-Who will be chosen to represent the Uchiha?" The bluentte asked softly, peering up at her master ever so carefully.

"Typically Shisui and I are the default picks, given that we are the highest ranking knights of our house." Itachi stated calmly, folding the message into a neat square. "However, you will represent us in the duels, and Kiba for archery."

Hinata's eyes promptly bulged out of her sockets.

"M-Me?" The girl whispered, her expression resembling that of a hollow ghost ready to pass. "A-Are you sure?... Won't I bring shame to the Uchiha if I were to be representative?" Hinata sputtered, nervousness biting at her voice's inflection. She knew Kiba was a natural with a bow, but she was more hesitant to recommend herself for such an important event.

A deep chuckle rumbled from the tall Uchiha teen, Itachi turning his crimson eyes to his Hyuuga squire.

"If you can beat me, you won't lose in the games." Itachi stated with challenging gaze, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips before he gently poked the center of Hinata's forehead.

Hinata felt her cheeks warm at Itachi's gaze before her own expression hardened, a fiery look to her lavender eyes.

"I will beat you then, M'lord." Hinata said firmly, no sense of hesitation from her normally gentle voice. She stood up and promptly followed the smirking Itachi to the training ground.

The moon and twinkling stars were the only sources of light over the Uchiha training grounds, the chirping of crickets and cicadas filling the empty noise. This would be the first time Hinata would try sparring with her Byakugan, yet the girl seemed more eager than worried to try it out.

Itachi unsheathed his sword, Oathkeeper, before falling into his battle stance. He kept his posture straight and tall, his hands holding Oathkeeper into a defensive position by holding the sword tight against his form.

Hinata unsheathed her own sword, a light shortsword gifted to her by none other than Itachi himself. It was a lightweight mythril sword, strong enough to knock out an opponent yet sleek enough to cut through a barrel of hay. It was a great starting weapon for the short Hyuuga girl, light and strong just like her.

"R-Ready yourself, Master Itachi…" Hinata stated, falling into her own battle stance. Itachi only nodded his head in acknowledgment, his stance not faltering in the slightest. 'It seems he is waiting for me to make the first move…' Hinata thought, tightening the grip on her shortsword.

Closing her eyes, she brought herself to activate her Byakugan with ease, her veiny eyes full of fire as she stared deep into the irises of her master. In an instant she was set upon him, rushing toward Itachi with her shortsword ready to strike. Her gaze shifted to the slight opening in Itachi's left side, his longsword just barely covering up the weak spot. She used her Byakugan in conjunction with her trained reflexes to strike in the precise location of the weak spot, the tip of her sword just barely grazing her master's clothes before the Uchiha lept away.

"Your Byakugan has improved." Itachi simply stated, a few meters separating the duo now. "But is it faster than the Sharingan?" Hinata was fast, but Itachi was just a hair faster.

Wasting no time, Hinata quickly sprinted after Itachi to close the gap, a warcry erupting from the Hyuuga squire. In a single movement she was able to discern the weaknesses of Itachi's stance and quickly aim for them with her blade. When she noticed Itachi again to disengage behind him, she struck at a third weak spot open at his right shoulder, her movement quicker than the eye could see. She was able to puncture Itachi's leather vest just a few inches, but not deep enough to draw a wound.

Itachi was quick to counter with an attack of his own, the teen performing and quick, sweeping strike to Hinata's left flank. Hinata had already sensed the counterattack coming with her Byakugan, and made a quick backstep to dodge the blade. Only a single hair of her deep, lavender locks was cut by the edge of Oathkeeper.

Hinata soon recovered from the attack, rushing backward to make distance between the two. Her attack on Itachi had surprised them both. She was catching up in ability with her master.

In return it was Itachi's turn to make the first attack, wasting no time to quickly reengage with Hinata. He swung his greatsword, but Hinata's Byakugan was able to discern his attack and block it with her own weapon. A swift barrage of attacks followed the first, Hinata just barely able to keep up a responding parry for each strike. It seemed Itachi was no longer holding back his strength. He was relentless, leaving little time for Hinata to react between each swing. If it weren't for the power of her Byakyugan, Hinata would have lost by now for sure.

Itachi's Sharingan was fully activated, his tomoe spinning so quickly that it created afterimages in his deep, red eyes. With both of their ocular powers at use, the two were competing at a different level from the average knight. The standstill was broken when Itachi swiftly kicked Hinata to the side, utilizing all forms of attack rather than just relying on his sword.

"A true knight will be able to fight with more than just his sword, Hinata." Itachi stated, his spinning Sharingan overlooking the crumpled up form of his squire on the ground. Hinata only curled her fist in the dirt, nodding to her master before slowly standing back up.

"Yes, Master Itachi…" Hinata stated softly, the girl slightly panting from the pain of the hit. A small dribble of blood coursed down from her nose, tainting her porcelain skin with ruby, red liquid.

'I can't win in power just yet… I must checkmate Master Itachi, or else he would definitely win in a battle of attrition…' Hinata strategized, her Byakugan straining to keep her focus on her opponent across from her. For a moment she spotted a slight weakness to Itachi's form, and how he would hesitate for a split second before bringing down his sword for an attack. Hinata sought to exploit this weakness and soon was set upon her master to bait an attack out of him.

'Feint a little to the left to make him attack… Then strike, Hinata!' She mentally told herself, her gaze sharp as she tightened her grip on her shortsword. Just as she predicted Itachi did have a small millisecond of hesitation before his swing, a result of the massive weight of his long sword. Just as the opening appeared did Hinata strike, using her free hand to swiftly disarm the Uchiha before she kicked his left leg. As Itachi was preparing to counter did she raise her shortsword to his neck, the fine tip of her weapon just barely puncturing his skin.

"Checkmate, Master Itachi…" Hinata stated softly, a small smile full of triumph and pride evident over her features. Itachi seemed both shocked and content with the results, a knowing smirk crossing his features. "You win." He simply stated, his Sharingan still spinning ever so quickly as he looked deep into this eyes of his apprentice and squire.

Hinata gently removed her weapon from Itachi's neck, the girl soon to quickly apologize and fuss over her master's wounds. Despite just beating the Uchiha prodigy in a duel, she first worried about Itachi's health over celebrating her win.

'Strange girl, indeed.' Itachi thought contently. He raised his hand to gently rest atop her head, gently patting Hinata to calm down her worries. "Don't fret over my wounds, Hinata. You did well." He praised, the teen still gently patting his squire's head.

Hinata's face soon turned a bright red, the girl sputtering out a few incoherent mumbles as her master continued to give her head pats. She liked it, but she _definitely_ would not admit it.

"T-Thank you, Master Itachi!" She managed to squeak out, a bright and cheerful expression returning to her face. Hinata made sure to compose herself before she and her master made their way back to the quiet Uchiha manor.

A fire was lit underneath the quiet Hinata; yet, she captured that fire and made it her own.

* * *

(June of Year 1342, Kingdom of Fire)

 _(Hinata's Age - 12 moons old)_

The blare of trumpets and beat of drums reverberated throughout the Uchiha Compound, the instruments loud with the announcement of their procession. Bannermen carrying the Uzumaki crest stood proud at the head of the entourage, while a battalion of golden knights stood in formation around a gleaming carriage. The carriage was fashioned out of shining silks and gleaming gold, the weight of said caravan carried by a string of manservants.

Servants of the Uchiha stood in awe as the Uzumaki carriage made its way toward the mansion and into the courtyard, where the Uchiha royals stood and waited silently.

When the procession stopped did the royal carriage finally lower to the ground, a battalion of servants waiting for the people inside to emerge. As the golden latch was undone did a ball of golden hair dash out of the carriage and toward the young lord Sasuke.

"Sasuke!~" Screamed a boisterous blond teen, equipt with a flowing long red cloak, a white buttoned tunic and pants, and a golden, leafy crown atop his head. He tackled the stoic Uchiha teen with all of his might, the young prince ruffling the obsidian locks of his long-time friend. "I haven't seen you since we were mere babes!" Naruto exclaimed, his loud and joyful laughter filling the Uchiha courtyard.

Hinata was starstruck by the mere light that the prince brought to the normally quiet and serious Uchiha manor. He was the complete opposite of the Uchiha she served, the prince having a cheerful and sunny disposition similar to Kiba. However, the warmth that this blonde teen brought was different from Kiba's wild ruggedness; this prince was really a ray of sunshine.

"Tch, no need to cause a ruckus, Naruto." Sasuke murmured in an annoyed tone, pushing the clinging prince off of him with a small huff. They had a close relationship, Hinata could deduce.

The boyish blonde only grinned in response, his vibrant blue eyes finally landing on the silent Hinata standing behind Itachi and Sasuke.

"Who's this, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with curiosity, the royal boy straightening his crown before walking over to the lighty blushing Hinata.

Never has Hinata been so close to a prince before! He was just like the ones in the fairy tales, like the ones her nanny Kurenai would read to her.

Kurenai, that was her name. Hinata almost forgot about her. Their time together was so long ago that she could barely even remember the color of her eyes, or the shape of her face, or even the sound of her voice. All Hinata could remember from that time was the small comfort she gave her.

"Hey! I'm Prince Naruto, nice to meet 'cha." Naruto said with a curt and playful bow, his radiant smile almost blinding the servant girl with his evident royal swagger.

Hinata, snapping out of her daydream, recollected her thoughts and performed a deep curtsy for Prince Naruto. Her small hands pinched at her skirt, raising her dress just a few inches as she lowered into her respectful gesture.

"My Prince… I am H-Hinata, servant to the Fan and Flame." The Hyuuga said with a lowered head, her soft voice like sweet bells to his ears. Her bluish, black locks draped over her shapely shoulders, while the sunlight hit her porcelain features gently ever so. She was just like the winter to his fiery summer - she radiated cool, yet she blushed brightly. She was like a calm night to his bright and hectic day, a flowing river to his wooded path. She had a contrasting aura that calmed the Young Prince.

Naruto felt himself give a sheepish smile, the prince ruffling his golden locks as he peered down at the soft-spoken servant girl. His sun-kissed cheeks were tinted slightly pink.

"Eheh, it's nice to meet y-"

In a blink Sasuke was standing in between the duo, a scowl etched onto his pale features. "What are you here for." Sasuke said with a gruff, his obsidian eyes holding a fierce gaze. His defensive stance spoke volumes of his protective nature toward his servant Hinata.

"Just to see you, of course! Plus, Father has come to see you all about the Festival, and other things." Naruto stated nonchalantly, the blonde once again draping his arm over the young Uchiha lord.

The attention was shifted back to the royal carriage, where both the King and Queen emerged in a properly extravagant fashion. King Minato and Queen Kushina strode forth proudly, both adorned in luscious silks and golden crowns. They made their way to the Uchihas, where Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, and the others all stood.

"Fugaku, long time no see." King Minato stated calmly, the two heads of houses exchanging respectful formalities.

"Lady Mikoto, how lovely to see you!" Queen Kushina exclaimed warmly, a bright smile spreading over the redhead's face as she gently hugged Mikoto. Mikoto only chuckled in response, hugging her queen tightly back. "Yes Kushina, it has been too long."

The King of Fire and Queen of Fire definitely had an overwhelming presence and close bond with the Uchiha, Hinata could tell.

"I present to you my sons, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha." Fugaku stated humbly, motioning to the two Uchiha teens who stood next to their father. They bowed to their King and Queen, to which Hinata did the same as she stood behind the duo.

"Your Highness, Your Majesty." Itachi stated professionally, his deep bow respectful and thoughtful. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a much shorter bow, a small scowl still plastered to his features. Hinata, who tried her best to hide behind the shadow of her masters, performed a similarly deep curtsy to show her respect.

"Oh? Mikoto? Who is this?" Kushina whispered playfully, the Queen hanging onto the arm of Lady Mikoto as she peered over at the servant girl.

"H-Hinata, Your Majesty…" Hinata stated softly to the queen, the young girl quite starstruck by the elegance of the Queen of Fire. The Hyuuga tried her best to contain her emotions and present a calm and collected facade for her superiors.

"She is my handmaiden, squire to Itachi, and servant to us Uchiha." Mikoto stated proudly, the Uchiha matriarch gently brushing a speck of dirt off of Hinata's cheek before returning to Fugaku's side.

"My, how lovely a servant! Now, let us get down to business, Fugaku, Mikoto." Kushina stated excitedly, gently taking the hand of Minato before leading the crowd into the Uchiha manor. Mikoto flashed Hinata a knowing, warm smile before she followed after her Queen.

Hinata only smiled back at her mistress, making sure to give her a small curtsy before trailing after the royals. She follower the entourage, making sure to fall in line with the other servants when they arrived at the entrance of the Uchiha library, the meeting location.

Itachi passed Hinata a gentle smile as he too followed after the King and Queen to the meeting. Sasuke, on the other hand, held his gaze with Hinata as he passed by as well.

"I'll see you after the meeting, Hinata." Sasuke stated, a small tint of pink atop his pale features before he huffed off with the rest of the Uchiha.

It seemed only the royal family and Uchihas were allowed into the meeting, forcing Hinata to attend to the other duties around the Uchiha manor.

She paid a visit to the kitchen, where the old chef handed Hinata a small loaf of bread as a treat. After a string of 'thank-you's, Hinata hummed off to her next location. She quietly ate said bread with a content expression on her face, the girl soon making her rounds to the Uchiha training grounds. She would use her free time to get in some extra training.

Hinata was confused when a teen around her age was seen laying in the grass next to the training grounds. He seemed to be cloud watching, a bored expression on his features. His striking black hair, sharp eyes, and spiky mound of a ponytail set him distinctly apart from the surrounding servants and training guards. He wore the attire of a noble's son, yet, his shining boots seemed scuffed and buttoned shirt undone.

"Are you just going to keep on staring at me?" The boy suddenly said, his gaze not shifting from the clouds above. Hinata was surprised he caught her watching him, especially so without even lifting up his head.

"I-I apologize, M'lord." Hinata stated curtly, giving a short bow before scurrying off to the training ground nearby. As fortune would have it, the only open training location was the ground right next to the lazy lord, much to Hinata's chagrin. The other grounds we filled with Uchiha guards, performing their morning training before they go off to their shifts.

Hinata unsheathed her shortsword from her side and prepared herself for some exercises. She practiced her sword swings, honing her speed and precision with her blade in conjunction with her Byakugan. Her eyes activated on command, still hidden behind her white blindfold. Unbeknownst to the Hyuuga, the lazy lord from before sat up on his elbows, analyzing Hinata's movements as she trained.

Yet, Hinata was fully focused on her training, striking her target dummy with pinpoint precision thanks to her Byakugan, and with surprising strength thanks to Itachi's exercises. Her moves had grace, power, and speed, a deadly combination.

As she swung her blade it seemed like a wave of air would travel from the sword, just from the sheer speed of the swing. Hinata's hand-eye coordination allowed her to perfectly slash vital points on the striking dummy, these skills combining to perform an ability she recently developed; 16 Palm Strike. She used her finessed swordsmanship to strike 16 vital points with her blade in under a mere second, completely disabling her opponent striking dummy.

With a satisfied smile she relaxed her blade at her side, Hinata happy with the handy work of her new ability she so diligently trained for months. She then started to practice a new technique that Sasuke had helped her learn; Fireball.

He made the argument that, "A true servant of the Uchiha _must_ learn to fight multiple ways. I'll teach you, Hina." That was a few weeks ago, and he seemed quite sheepish to not only teach her a new technique but also call her a _nickname_. He also made the girl swore to never reveal the Uchiha's secrets, or else all of the Uchiha would be disrespected and upset. Of course, Hinata swore. To her surprise, Sasuke was a great teacher and revealed the secret to the Uchiha's specialty in fire - their emotions.

Controlling fire requires its wielder to be calm and collected, if not, the fire will consume you. Yet, you need to nurture the fire within you, to control its power and take it for your own. The next step was to then channel the sensation of conjuring fire into a catalyst, which can be a weapon or a section of your body. The easiest method was to focus the magic into your hand, then propel the fireball from there.

With the aid of her Byakugan, Hinata was able to visualize the surge of magic quite easily by watching the power flow from the center of her body toward her hand. By using her bloodline, she was able to channel her magic with better finesse than an average mage by finding weaknesses and strengths in her transfer of magic. Soon, with practice, Hinata could successfully conjure small fireballs about the size of a grapefruit.

Keeping her practice with Sasuke in mind, Hinata began to conjure small fireballs from the palm of her hand and threw them to the target dummy a few meters away. The flames reached the target but didn't envelope the straw dummy in flames as she intended. Instead, the flames withered away by the force of impact. Narrowing her eyes, she took a deep breath to clear her head before creating a barrage of fireballs, each projectile getting bigger in size before the final fireball was the size of a large watermelon. The last fireball burst the training dummy into flames much to the joy of Hinata, who had on a triumphant expression. The exhaustion from her continuous use of magic was evident, the girl panting and sweating ever so slightly after the attacks.

"You're more than just a mere servant, aren't you?" The lazy lord cut in, his sharp eyes fixated onto the weathered form of Hinata. "A squire such as yourself shouldn't have such proficiencies in swordsmanship skills and magical abilities." He curtly said, his black eyes analyzing the girl closely.

"W-Well, I have been trained by Lord Itachi and Lord Sasuke… My growth has certainly been attributed to them." Hinata replied softly, sheathing her shortsword before she walked closer to the young lord. "Forgive me, my lord, I forgot to i-introduce myself. I am Hinata, servant of the fan and flame." The bluenette greeted gently, performing a curtsy for the lord.

"Shikamaru, of the Nara." The lord replied, the teen sitting up from laying in the grass. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for Hinata to take a seat next to him. Hinata could tell this lord was vastly intelligent, just from his ability to analyze her skills and make assumptions on her rank at the compound.

"H-How did you know I was squire to the Uchiha?" Hinata asked Shikamaru, the girl sneaking glances at the lord as she took a seat next to him.

"Your attire and sword. I could tell you weren't a guard or a low ranking servant. And, I've heard rumors about you in Konoha." Shikamaru stated lazily, the teen flopping back down onto the grass to cloud watch again.

"R-Rumors?... About m-me?" Hinata stated surprised, her face warming a little at the notion. 'Why in the world would there be rumors of me in Konoha?!' Hinata thought in confusion.

"Well, when the famous, heartthrob, prodigy knight Itachi of the Uchiha selects a squire, I'm sure the town would talk about that." Shikamaru retorted, the boy yawning softly. "I didn't expect you to be strong, and a girl." He deadpanned.

Hinata decided to take it as a complement, and brushed off the comment. "I plan to be strong, to protect the Uchiha." She stated firmly, her gentle voice strong with conviction.

Shikamaru only chuckled at Hinata's chivalrous statement, dragging his eyes over to look at her again. "Well, you'll definitely be good at protecting 'em." He stated reassuringly.

"But, I don't get why you wear that blindfold. You're not blind, and if anything your eyesight is phenomenal." He questioned, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "You are a Hyuuga, aren't you?"

Hinata's eyes widened to saucers, the girl sputtering back nervously at Shikamaru's deduction. "W-W-What?!" Hinata stuttered out, her face turning pale at his words.

"By your reaction, I guess I was spot on." Shikamaru said with a smirk, his eyes returning up to the clouds. "Don't worry. The Uzumaki like the Hyuuga. You're safe in the Kingdom of Fire." He reassured.

"T-Then… You know I am the Hyuuga Princess, sole survivor of the Hyuuga Affair…" Hinata muttered softly, voice wavering. Her eyes looked cold behind her blindfold.

"That would be the logical conclusion, yes." Shikamaru stated, bringing up his elbows to get to eye level with Hinata. In the blink of an eye he snatched her blindfold off, twirling the cloth around his index finger. Hinata squeaked in surprise at Shikamaru's speed, then her face transformed tomato red at the realization that he snatched her blindfold.

"H-Hey! Give it b-back!" Hinata squeaked, quick to try to grab her blindfold back.

"Huh. Hyuugas have white eyes, yet, the Hyuuga Princess has nice, lavender eyes." Shikamaru analyzed playfully, the teen now standing up while holding the blindfold above his head. Hinata, who was about a head shorter than the boy, tried her best to jump and grab it from Shikamaru's grasp, but every time she tried to grab it he would raise it a little bit higher.

Hinata's face reddened further by his comment, the girl still trying to jump and tippy-toe without much to avail in progress. "C-Can't reach it!" Hinata muttered fervently, the girl embarrassed to be too short to grab her blindfold back.

"Shika!~ What are ya' doing!" A loud voice asked from across the field. Hinata turned to look at who was coming, and much to her horror it was Sasuke and Naruto walking toward them. Hinata and Sasuke's eyes interlocked, the girl's cheek a flaming pink at being caught red-handed by her master and the Prince.

"L-Lord Sasuke, P-Prince Naruto…" Hinata gently greeted, the girl quickly bowing to hide her eyes. She held that pose, using her bangs to create a shadow over her lavender orbs.

"You always ruin the fun, Naruto." Shikamaru stated with a sigh, the teen still twirling Hinata's blindfold around his finger.

"Hinata, why does this imbecile have your blindfold." Sasuke asked calmly, yet his face looked full of anger directed at Shikamaru. Said lazy lord only smirked and tossed the blindfold back to Hinata, who caught it once adjusting out of her deep bow.

"No need to be hostile, Sasuke." Shikamaru stated lazily, the teen yawning before dusting the grass off of his pants. "It was a meer jest."

"I-I'm sorry Lord Sasuke, I wasn't t-tall enough to, u-uhm… Grab it b-back…" Hinata explained, the girl trailing off her sentence when she noticed how intense Naruto was staring at her. His normally cheerful expression had an unreadable facade, yet his sun-kissed cheeks were flushed pink. And his blue eyes, normally commanding attention and presence, were wide as saucers. He looked absolutely smitten, all because he finally saw Hinata's true face.

Hey large, doe lavender orbs, long lashes, and plump, pink lips complemented her midnight blue hair. She radiates beauty, a commanding aura of grace and gentleness exuding from the girl. She was like one of the beauties from the Kingdom of Water, his mother Kushina would tell him fairy tales about girls like her. Yet, she blushed brightly and wore a nervous expression from Naruto's intense gaze.

"Are you… a Hyuuga?" Naruto croaked out, the teen clearing his throat as he tried to compose himself.

Shikamaru only smirked and nodded. "You finally figured something out. But, keep quiet about it, won't you?" To that Naruto gave his signature smile and a boisterous laugh, where he promised on his life to keep Hinata's secret safe. "I'll keep it safe, Princess!" He reaffirmed, a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Oh great, now the dobe and lazy ass know." Sasuke muttered, annoyance gracing his features as he made his way over toward Hinata. He flicked her forehead, a scowl etched into his features. "Be more careful next time, Hina. You don't know if anyone else could be looking." He said firmly, despite his words holding care for his servant.

"Y-Yes, Lord Sasuke… I'll be careful!" Hinata replied gently, giving her master a reassuring smile before tying her blindfold back on. Sasuke only huffed, avoiding the gaze of Naruto and Shikamaru who both were containing fits of giggles at the exchange. "I told you to just refer to me as Sasuke from now on." He said quietly with a gruff, Hinata only replying with her gentle smile and a knowing nod. Hinata could tell he would always get bashful when she called him by his title of lord.

"I never knew Sasuke could have a soft spot!" Naruto chirped in, the prince laughing happily while wrapping an arm around Hinata and Sasuke's shoulders. "It's perfect! Since you'll be coming with us to Konoha Academia!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, inching a little closer to the now blushing Hinata.

"K-Konoha Academia?..." Hinata asked softly, a confused expression painted onto her blushed face. Not often does a person get so close to her face, causing her cheeks to warm with Naruto's proximity.

"Mother proposed it." Sasuke deadpanned, the teen crossing his arms across his chest. "Since I will be admitted this coming fall, you will be admitted as a student as well, but you will be my vassal and guard."

Naruto laughed happily, while Sasuke's scowl only seemed to deepen. "However, these idiots will also be attending as well." The Uchiha stated with an irritated glare.

"Oh don't hide your excitement, Sasuke! You were positively ecstatic when Lady Mikoto proposed both of you to attend the Academia together." Naruto retorted, giving his friend a wiggle of the eyebrow. Sasuke was just as quick to 'che' and turn away, trying to hide his face from the others to hide his expression. Hinata could tell he was definitely annoyed and blushing.

"W-Well, I hope we can all learn and grow t-together." Hinata stated cheerfully, the girl giving a bright smile to lighten up the mood. She stood before all three of the young, noble lords, the girl bowing into a deep curtsy. "I will serve you, learn from you, and protect you all for your kindness." The Hyuuga stated ever so lovingly, her naïveté and sweetness causing the hearts of the three boys to clench ever so tightly.

"Y-Yosh, no problem!" Naruto muttered out, the Prince laughing to himself as he looked away with pink cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah…" Shikamaru affirmed, the spiky haired teen rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's simply replied, although he seemed quite content and smirked at Hinata's brazen words.

Thoughts of Kiba soon filled Hinata's mind, and a deep sorrow began to creep up into the girl. What would happen to her best friend, now that she would go away to school with Sasuke? She would need to confide with Kiba at their hangout spot later. Maybe Sasuke would let her visit Kiba in their time off.

"But, is it true you will be competing in the Harvest Tournament?" Naruto asked inquisitively, his blue eyes gleaming with curiosity as he peered down at Hinata. "How will a small girl like you win?"

Hinata formed a pout at his words, her eyes hardening at his comment. "I-I am a lot stronger than you think, My Prince." She said softly in return.

"It's true. She's experienced in magic and swordsmanship." Shikamaru attested, his slitted eyes glancing over to her. "She has a high probability of winning."

"She was trained by the Uchiha. Of course she _will_ win." Sasuke quipped in, the lord crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. Although his words seemed cold, it sounded like Sasuke was proud of Hinata's progress.

"Well, I hope you win, Hinata!~ Now, let us head back Shika! Old man Jiraya probably wants to train with us." Naruto stated excited, nudging his lazy friend before the two headed off to the Uzumaki entourage. Before both the teens left they glanced back at Sasuke and Hinata, a final goodbye before their paths would cross again.

Hinata turned back to Sasuke now that both were alone on the training grounds, the Uchiha guards, visitors, and servants no longer present. "S-Sasuke… I have made good strides in mastering my Fireball." Hinata stated softy, a curl to her plump lips as she looked up at her master.

Sasuke stated nothing, his cold features giving nothing away beside the warm glint in his eye. Hinata could tell although he said nothing and showed no emotion, Sasuke was happy she had taken to mastering her pyromancies. Afterall, pyromancies were the crowning symbol of the Uchiha, and showed to him her ever present loyalty to him and his kin.

Afterall, Sasuke was one possessive young lord.

"Hn. Don't disrespect the power of fire." Sasuke curtly said, the lord turning his back toward Hinata as he faced the Uchiha manor. "Lets go back home, Hina." He commanded, making sure to grab her wrist before he tugged her along with him.

Hinata gave a small 'eep' when Sasuke grabbed her wrist, yet, his touch was careful, almost as if he wanted to be extra gentle with her. His soft touch, plus his bashful use of her nickname, made the servant girl blush brightly.

She smiled. "Y-Yes, Sasuke…" Hinata replied ever so faithfully, walking with Sasuke back toward the Uchiha manor with her wrist in his hand.

* * *

(June of Year 1363, Kingdom of Fire)

(Hinata's age - 12 moons old)

The sheer number of people filling the streets of Konoha was suffocating. Traveling merchants, guilds of adventurers, hopeful tournament goers, and swarms of tourists have filled the Fire Capitol with life, bringing the lush and firey city to its peak activity. Hinata looked around in awe and amazement, the girl quite bewitched by the delectable street food, colorful flags and toys, and singing musicians and artists about.

Kiba tried to contain a fit of laughter at Hinata's excited expression at the overwhelming vibrancy of the Harvest Festival, yet it gave him great joy to see her happy.

"Wanna explore the festival after the tournament is over, Hina?" Kiba asked happily, the brunette giving his companion a toothy grin as he walked beside his fellow servant.

"C-Can we?" Hinata asked excitedly, a sparkle to her lavender eyes that gave her a truly innocent expression.

"Only if you win." Itachi said as he passed them on his black horse, the knight giving the two teens a small nod before he rode off with the Uchiha royal procession. His eyes lingered on Hinata, and he could tell she was staring right back behind her blindfold.

"And I'm coming too." Sasuke added in, the teen also atop his own black horse as he came up alongside the two. Said moody teen had a small glare, his features disgruntled a little after watching Kiba and Hinata's exchange.

After all their years together at the Uchiha compound Sasuke and Kiba _still_ fervently hated one another.

"T-Then, us three will explore the festival afterwards!" Hinata said warmly, the girl blushing and smiling brightly. Unaware of Kiba's and Sasuke's glare-off, she was nonetheless content to enjoy the capitol with her two best friends.

Before the Uchiha royals went off to the watching stage for the Harvest Tournament, the main event of the Harvest Festival, Hinata gently stepped closer to the young lord Sasuke. "I-I will win the tournament, for the Uchiha." Hinata said firmly, her soft voice holding a strong conviction as she stared up at Sasuke atop his horse.

"Don't disappoint. Remember your training." Was Sasuke's short reply, but Hinata could tell his words meant well. He was worried about her getting hurt.

"I won't get h-hurt!" Hinata said softly, flashing Sasuke one last shy smile before their paths diverged at the center of town.

"C'mon Hina~! Let's go to the contestant waiting area." Kiba said wide grin, the wolfy teen grabbing ahold of Hinata's hand as they dashed off toward the arena. He made sure to give Sasuke a shit-eating grin before both took off.

Sasuke gave a glare to Kiba in return, his eyes cold when he stared after him. But, his eyes roamed over to his companion, his Sharingan spinning as he watched Hinata's blue locks disappear into the crowd.

The arena was humongous. Crowds upon crowds of rowdy Konoha natives and tournament goers filled the stands, where bets were made upon who would win.

"Nervous, are ya'?" Kiba asked once they arrived at the waiting area, the two finding their own corner as the suited up into their equipment. The entire area was filled with the other contestants, all a variety of appearances and classes. Some appeared as powerful mages, quick archers, brutal warriors, and everything in between.

"I-I am nervous… But excited! To show the town how w-well I can protect the Uchiha and the people I love." Hinata stated sweetly, a small smile on her pink lips. Kiba looked away at the comment, his tanned cheeks pink at Hinata's innocent words. 'She is too good for this world, Kiba…' The wolfy boy thought to himself, the boy changing into his archer equipment with a small blush of his own.

Hinata took her own armor she had brought out of her knapsack, the shining suit of black armor glistening in the sunlight. The plating was made out of the finest silver, the ore dyed to that of the signature Uchiha black. The armor fit snug and tight against her frame, providing enough comfort and protection to be able to fight in. Her chest piece was slightly too tight now that her bust had begun to grow, but of course Hinata was too shy to let Itachi know when he was making specifications for her armor.

What made Hinata feel bashful was how flashy the armor was. The Uchiha crest was front and center atop her left breast, the red symbol contrasting greatly with the black metal. Adorned on her shoulder and elbows were small black spikes, and the tips of her thigh-high greaves were sharpened to a point.

Her fairy-like appearance was the complete opposite of her ominous knightly gear, yet, Hinata loved her armor.

Kiba wore his version of the Uchiha archery uniform, which was a set of leather gear dyed black, linen grips, and the signature Uchiha crest atop his breast. His hands were wrapped in bandages, in order to help with his grip on his bow.

Soon, the other contestants were sparing glances at Kiba and Hinata, their ties to the Uchiha evident by their armor and gear. Those who disliked the Uchiha were discernible with their sneers in the servant's direction, while those who liked the Uchiha seemed to smirk toward them.

"The Uchiha are cocky to be sending such young representatives for the tournament." An old mage said in a hush.

"They're minced meat…" A rogue from the Kingdom of Rain said with a smirk.

"Now is the year to finally beat the Uchiha!" A jolly healer said with confidence.

Kiba and Hinata didn't like the cockiness of their opponents, both giving each other a look as the murmuring continued.

A mediator soon made their way toward the waiting area, shushing the noisy contestants.

"My name is Anko, knight of the Kingdom of Fire! Will all contestants participating in the duels section of the tournament please follow me?" A purple-haired lady asked with confidence, her ruby red lips forming into a smile. She swayed her curved hips as she walked, beckoning those around her with her slitted eyes and seductive aura. Many male contestants cat-called in earnest, making Anko smirk with satisfaction.

Strong looking competitors soon followed after her, Hinata preparing herself by sheathing her trusty shortsword at her hip. Her final piece to her set of gear was a gift from Fugaku; a small black shield with the Uchiha crest embedded into its center. It was lightweight yet sturdy, and covered a large radius of Hinata's front. Once she fastened the shield to her back, she turned toward Kiba with a nervous smile.

"W-Well, I'm off." She said, the girl having a fierce expression on her face. "I'll show them not to mess with the fan and flame." Hinata said, her confidence coming through in her words.

"Don't come back 'til you win, Hina." Kiba said firmly, the boy giving Hinata a wide toothy grin. Before she headed off did the wolfy teen bend down, planting a kiss onto her forehead. "And don't get killed, especially."

Before Hinata could even stutter out a response she was roughly pushed along with the crowd, the last thing she saw being Kiba waving with a happy look in his eyes.

Her face warmed, before she shook her head violently to clear her head. Kiba's kiss had both invigorated and frazzled Hinata, the kiss being the first any has planted onto her. 'W-Wake up Hinata! Let's win this….' She told herself, the girl following after the crowd of duelers to the stage of the arena.

Hinata was biting with nervousness. Never before has she fought on such a grand scale before, and especially so in front of a large crowd. The contestants were lead to the side of the huge arena, while the duels were preparing to start. Many of the people around her were sizing up one another, most of the contestants wearing the crest of the house they were representing. While the moderators were drawing the pairs, the contestants were mingling and chatting with one another.

"What's a little thing like you doing in a place like this?" A playful voice said next to her, Hinata 'eep'ing in surprise at the closeness of the voice.

She turned her head to look up at tall blond teen, a little bit older than herself yet still youthful-looking. His yellow locks were tied into a high ponytail, and his singular piercing blue eye peaked out beside his long bangs. His attire consisted of a black robe adorned with images of a red cloud, the lengths of his robe reaching to his feet. His collar was popped and reach to the sides of his face, giving him an almost intimidating, dangerous aura. Yet, he was a dashing and beautiful teen, many female contestants sparring glances at him.

"I-I'm here to participate in the duels, M'lord…" Hinata replied innocently, Hinata confused as to why this person was questioning her part here.

"Hm~... You must be Itachi's squire then, right? He talks about you all~ the time." The blonde said with a smug smirk, the teen raising his arms to rest behind his head. "Didn't image ya' to be so short, and cute." He added, giving Hinata a sly wink at the comment.

Her cheeks warmed to a bright pink by his words, Hinata both embarrassed by his complements and confused by his relationship to her master.

"Y-You know Master Itachi?" Hinata asked softly, the girl tilted her head to look up at the blond.

"Hell yeah I do! We're in the same guild, girl." The teen said proudly, pointing a thumb to the red cloud atop his robe.

"I'm Deidara, member of the Akatsuki." He said proudly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I'm here to represent the guild in the tournament, yeah."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise at his words. Akatsuki? She has hearn Mikoto mention them once, but Itachi has never mentioned it to her. Maybe he is trying to hide it from her, or protect her from the truth. What bothered her the most was Itachi never discussing it with her.

"Now lovely competitors, the names have been drawn! The first battle shall be between~... Hinata of House Uchiha, and Jugo, representative of Lord Orochimaru!" Anko announced, silencing the chatter of the contestants.

She tightened the grip on the hilt of her sword as made her way to the apex of the arena, where the moderator Anko and her opponent waited. She felt the eyes of hundreds of thousands of spectators, all watching her every move. Above, in the highest sections of the arena, the royal houses sat and watched ever so looming. She could see House Uzumaki at the center of the balcony, House Uchiha and House Nara seated next to them. She could spot Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru, who were watching her from above. Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku were also present, a proud look in the eyes of the Uchiha.

What surprised her the most was to see a familiar redhead sitting with the House of Sands. Gaara's crown of fiery red hair was unmistakable to miss, his dark circled eyes watching her with unmistakable intensity. 'So, he was a prince after all…' Hinata thought, happiness and wonder filling her thoughts at the discovery. Numerous other houses could be spotted watching, yet, the section for the Hyuuga seemed to be empty.

She bowed into a deep curtsy to the nobles, before bowing again to the rowdy audience. She then faced her opponent, ready to prepare herself for battle.

The opponent seemed to be around her age, yet his wild, orange hair and bulging muscles contrasted greatly with Hinata's short and slight frame. While Hinata wore the traditional black suit of armor akin to the Uchiha, her opponent wore commoner's attire resembling that of a hunter or adventurer.

"H-Hello there…" Hinata greeted softly, her lavender orbs still hidden behind her blindfold. She made sure to give a respectful bow to her opponent, after all, everyone deserves kindness in Hinata's eyes.

"Nice to meet you as well." He stated, his gentle voice contrasting greatly to his burly appearance. Hinata gave a smile to her opponent, the girl thankful to have such a kind sparring partner.

"Hinata, squire of Itachi of the House Uchiha, will now battle with Jugo, vassal of Lord Orochimaru! Don't hold back, mortal wounds are allowed! The winner is the duelist who can either immobilize or kill their opponent!" Anko bellowed to the arena, the crowd going wild in response.

Many in the crowd were riled and heated for the duel, chants of Uchiha filling the stands. Some of Itachi's 'fangirls' could be seen either fervently supporting Hinata, or spewing curses at her for getting too close to their Itachi. Hinata took their words with a grain of salt, instead, she was thankful that she had the blessed opportunity to study under him. None seemed to be cheering for Jugo, much to the dismay of Hinata.

'Does no one want Jugo to win?' She pondered to herself, a sad look in her eyes as she looked across at Jugo.

Her mind was brought back to her spar when Anko asked them both to get into their starting positions. Jugo seemed to have no weapon, instead relying on his fists to fight. He got himself into a boxer's stance, his fights raised up to his chin as he began to hop on his toes in place.

Hinata got into her own position, unsheathing her sword and shield ever so carefully. She held her shield close to her side, her sword taut with its end pointed toward Jugo.

"I-I will not hold back my strength, Jugo." Hinata stated, the girl activating her Byakugan behind her blindfold.

"Neither will I, little knight." Jugo replied, his voice sounding almost a pitch deeper. His eyes seemed to be turning to a deep, dark red. The red of his eyes was not similar to the Uchiha's bloodline at all, the hue of his irises almost seeming inhuman.

"Begin!" Anko shouted, the duel commencing.

Jugo was first to make his move, the teen propelling himself from his spot with sheer strength before he came barreling toward Hinata. She was just able to block his fist before it connected with her chest, however, Jugo was still able to push Hinata a few paces back with just the blow to her shield.

Making sure to keep following his movements, Hinata was quick to retaliate with a fast strike of her sword. However, when she pierced his shoulder with her shortsword, Jugo merely shrugged off the wound before beginning a barrage of punches.

Hinata was able to block most of the punches, but one blow broke her defense and made her lose her hold on her shield. By the force of impact did she get propelled backward, the girl grunting in pain as she landed on the arena floor. The crowd went wild at Hinata's pain.

Despite this, Hinata slowly stood back up, a stream of blood training for her forehead.

"Oh? Does the little girl have any fight? Where is your proud flame and fire and brimstone?!" Jugo said tauntingly, a bloodthirsty expression on his once kind face. It seems like he had totally transformed, his personality and power completely different from before.

Hinata only curled her fist, tightening her grip on her sword. Slowly a flame began to appear, yet, it was a fire that engulfed Hinata's shortsword. After a second the blade was submerged in a ravenous flame, the fire creating a barrier around the weapon. The fire roared to life, the length of the flames reaching way past the actual tip of her sword and up toward the sky.

"I am a servant of the Uchiha… And you will not disrespect the fan nor flame." She said coldly, her fiery sword causing the audience to roar in cheers and gasps.

In a blink she was upon him, a barrage of quick strikes soon befalling Jugo. He was just able to bring up his forearms to block some of the attacks, but the fiery veil of her sword caused excruciating pain for the brawler. With each slash did a section of Jugo's clothes burn off, revealing blistering scars with its wake. The fire wasn't enough to disfigure his skin, but hot enough to cause burns and sweltering harm.

Hinata then prepared to perform her newly perfected ability; 16 Palm Strike. Like a snake hypnotizing its prey did Hinata lunge at Jugo, her flame engulfed sword moving at an untraceable speed. Using her Byakugan she pin-pointed Jugo's most vulnerable pressure points, first stabbing into those locations. After disabling the most vulnerable eight points did Hinata execute the deadly eight finishing moves, using Jugo's hesitation to completely disable him.

After her attack did she leap back, the girl quite surprised by the sheer power her ability had caused. Using her flaming sword in combination with her 16 Palm Strike had caused Jugo to be immobilized completely, the teen frozen on the floor yelling in pain. His body didn't move, his bellowing cries from his busted lip being the only bodily function that could still work.

"Because Jugo is immobilized, Hinata is declared the winner!" Anko announced to the crowd, the audience going wild at the conclusion of the duel.

"Did you see her flaming sword?!"

"How can a child move that quick…"

"What power does this servant possess?"

"She was unstoppable… How can a squire be both a magic caster and swordsman?"

The murmurs and hushed whispers from the other contestants showed their surprise at Hinata's ability, most of them underestimating her.

Hinata was shocked at the damage she had caused to Jugo, the girl feeling quite guilty to immobilize him so easily. But, she remembered how he mocked her Uchiha masters in the battle, and Hinata felt a little bit better at winning the duel. She made sure to give him a curt bow as the medics took him out of the arena and toward the infirmary.

She would make sure to apologize to Jugo later for his wounds, and gift him some healing ointment.

With flaming sword still in hand did Hinata raise it into the air, the fine tip of her sword pointed to the sky. "The fan and flame will never, ever falter." She stated to the audience, the girl then pointing her sword to the crowd in a threatening manner. In a single swift slash did she disperse the flames from her sword, the girl then sheathing her sword before returning back to the other contestants. The Uchiha above her seemed incredibly surprised by her strength, yet immensely proud as well.

As the matches continued Deidara seemed to keep on standing by her side, the two idly commenting on the duels before them. When it was his turn to go, his power was so immense that he finished his round with a single explosion. His opponent couldn't even get a move in.

Hinata was thoroughly gobsmacked by Deidara's overwhelming power. 'Are all Akatsuki this strong?... Including Master Itachi?' Hinata pondered to herself.

The next round commenced and the number of participants slowly dwindling down, with only a handful of participants making it to the second round. Most of the remaining duelists were from influential houses, Hinata included.

"Next match… Temari of the House of Sands versus Hinata of House Uchiha!" Anko announced, the stadium roaring to life with a new battle. 'House of Sands… The same house as Gaara.' Hinata thought to herself, the girl sneaking a peek at the royal balcony to look for the redhead. Gaara had on a strained face, almost as if he didn't want the duel to happen at all. His brother, on the other hand, looked quite pumped for the battle.

Before her stood a dusty blond girl, her spiky locks split into four ponytails. Her attire gave way to her royal status as Princess of the Sands, her cloth of the finest and most durable silks. But, the most striking thing about her was her enormous fan, the length of her weapon reaching above Temari's own height.

"It is a p-pleasure to meet you, M'lady…" Hinata stated courteously, the girl curtsying into a small bow.

"Heh. Your power will have to speak more than your shallow greeting." She said harshly, her sharp eyes analyzing every inch of Hinata. The Hyuuga could tell this girl was dangerous and powerful, just by the aura of confidence and power she exuded. Hinata was taken aback by her comment though, the servant girl always spoke her words with full sincerity.

Before Hinata could respond they both were instructed to get into their battle stance, their conversation cut short. As the Hyuuga readied herself into her own stance she was thrown off by Temari's, who opened her giant fan and hid half of her frame behind it. Her smirk and gleaming eyes were the only thing visible, the rest of her body hidden to Hinata from behind the fan.

"Begin!" Anko shouted, the battle commencing.

In the blink of an eye did Temari and her fan disappear into the wind, earning the shock of Hinata. Activating her Byakugan, she didn't detect any mind-altering magic, leading her to believe that Temari had performed some sort of invisibility or wind magic, or a combination of both.

As she was analyzing her surroundings did she hear a whoosh of wind to her right side, Hinata just barely dodging a column of air directed at her.

"You're fast, girl." Temari said curtly, a smirk on her confident features. Before Hinata could respond did Temari wave her enormous fan, creating a powerful gust of wind that she sent balling toward the Hyuuga.

Hinata was able to discern the next gust with her Byakugan, yet after her dodge another blow of wind arrived. 'Her fan is amplifying her wind magic… I have to disable it somehow.' Hinata strategized, her Byakugan just barely being able to track the multiple swirls of wind being thrown her way.

Whilst simultaneously dodging and tracking Temari's gusts of wind, Hinata made her advance toward her with sword in hand. As she readied her blade to attack, she conjured a fireball in her left hand behind her shield. Just as she was about to swing did Temari dodge, yet her dodge played perfectly into Hinata's plan.

In a millisecond Hinata blasted Temari with a scorching fireball, the ball of flame huge enough to completely submerge Temari and her fan in fire. She screamed a blood-curdling scream before Hinata dissipated the flames, the Hyuuga then going in to slam Temari with her shield immediately after.

Temari was sent flying back with the force of Hinata's shield slam, the girl rolling onto the ground with a thud. Her fan went flying into the opposite direction, separating the wind user from her weapon. Before she could conjure an invisibility spell Hinata raised her blade to the blonde's throat, her other hand pinning Temari to the ground so she couldn't move. Although the Princess of the Sands was older and physically bigger than Hinata, she wasn't able to break the Hyuuga's gargantuan hold on her and retaliate back.

"Because Temari is immobilized, Hinata is declared the winner!" Anko announced, the cloud roaring into cheers and applause.

Temari had on an angry expression, her lips curling in disgust up at Hinata.

"You could have killed me. Why didn't you?" Temari questioned harshly, her voice raspy and strained from the battle. Hinata only shook her head, unpinning Temari before gently offering the blonde her outstretched hand.

"I do not wish to take lives frivolously. I strive to p-protect people, not kill, M'lady." Was Hinata's soft reply, her words holding sincerity and freshness that Temari was unaccustomed to. A heartfelt smile graced Hinata's lips, and for a second Temari thought she had just seen an angel.

Temari only smirked, the girl sitting up before taking Hinata's hand to stand up. She brushed off the dirt on her silk robes before attaching her massive fan to her back.

"That was a good battle. You ought to come to the Kingdom of Sand, I need a good sparring partner." Temari quipped, the tomboyish girl rubbing the back of her neck with a grin.

Hinata's heart warmed at Temari's prospect, the girl quite happy that she and her opponent were on good terms now. "Y-Yes, I would love to visit your kingdom. I hope it is as beautiful as you were on the battlefield." Hinata stated kindly, the girl dusting the cuts and scrapes on her cheeks with a smile.

Temari only gave a chuckle at the response. "You have a honeyed tongue too, servant girl." She said with a smirk, the blonde giving Hinata one more once-over before she followed the healers to the infirmary. Before Temari left she raised her hand to gesture her farewell, the princess not turning her back as she walked off of the arena. Hinata smiled as she watched her leave.

Hinata returned back to the contestant area, she one of the few remaining competitors for the duels.

"With the way things are looking, looks like we'll face off in the finale, yeah." Deidara said with a grin, the Akatsuki member lazily waiting by Hinata's side. Not a single scratch was on his skin nor cloak, attesting to the blonde's strength.

The Hyuuga smiled up at him, the girl gingerly applying healing ointment to her many cuts and bruises. From her studies with the Uchiha tutors, Hinata had begun formulating healing salves and the like to take into combat. Mixology and alchemy had come naturally to Hinata from her extreme studies, a secondary skill she had strived to perfect alongside her combat abilities. Her recently perfected batch could heal up to deep gashes, however, it couldn't regenerate lost limbs and such. 'Maybe at Konoha Academia I can meet an alchemist to help me improve my healing ointments…' Hinata pondered hopefully.

After applying the salves to herself, she gingerly took two vials of the ointment and extended them out to Deidara. "F-For you, Sir Deidara. These healing ointments may come in handy someday." Hinata said with a smile, the girl happy to share her medicines with the blonde.

Deidara seemed quite surprised by Hinata's kindness, the teen smirking before taking the Hyuuga's offering. "Thanks little lady, yeah." He said, pocketing the healing ointments into the side of his coat. He would make sure to get good use out of the medicine.

"For our finale~... Our duel will be between Deidara of the Akatsuki Guild, and Hinata of House Uchiha!" Anko bellowed to the crowd, the arena bursting into cheers and screams.

The two duelists exchanged a glance to one another, a look of understanding and will power between the two.

They made their way up to the apex of the arena, the two standing against one another as the crowd cheered on in earnest. Already thousands of bets were being made, the crowd evenly split as to betting on either Hinata or Deidara.

"G-Goodluck, Sir Deidara." Hinata stated warmly, the girl bowing low before getting into her battle stance.

"I think you'll need the luck, hm." Deidara said cockily, the Akatsuki member getting into his own stance. It seemed as if he was conjuring some type of magic in the palms of his hands, a mischievous grin on his handsome features.

"Begin!" Anko shouted, the final duel commencing.

In an instant Deidara sent a white clay dove toward Hinata, the object exploding into a large, destructive mass of fire. With Byakugan activated did she dodge the apex of the explosion, but her right flank suffered slightly from the attack. Luckily her Uchiha-made armor was resistant to heat and cold, however the gear is especially weak to lightning.

Deidara grinned maniacally at the damage he caused, the teen beginning to conjure another clay explosive from the palm of his hands.

An idea sparked into Hinata's thoughts, the girl conjuring a fireball of her own while using her Byakugan to look into Deidara's conjuring. It seemed like the explosive was only halfway complete, Hinata using this to her advantage to send a large fireball barrelling toward Deidara. Hinata aimed specifically for the blonde's hands, hoping that her fireball would cause Deidara's explosive to blow up prematurely.

Deidara seemed to sense this move, the Akatsuki maneuvering away from the projectile while still conjuring his explosive. In return he sent flying his just conjured clay explosive, sending Hinata back a few paces with the force of the blast.

'Explosives… What else does he have up his sleeve?' Hinata wondered to herself, the girl cringing lightly from the damage the explosion caused her. Her question was answered where Deidara came rushing toward her with two daggers in hand, his speed rivaling that of Itachi's and Hinata's.

They soon entered a parrying battle, Deidara unrelenting with the wild strikes of his dagger while Hinata defensively blocked and parried with her sword. Taking a leap back to create distance, Hinata began enchanting her shortsword with her pyromancy just like in the first round. Within a second the fire roared to life, her sword enveloped in a sweltering flame.

With her weapon enhanced did Hinata pick up the speed of her attacks, her swordsmanship shining through with her agile and thunderous attacks. Deidara struggled to keep up, the blonde smirking as he began conjuring an explosive whilst still parrying against Hinata. Before he was able to release his clay explosive did the flame of Hinata's sword extend, prematurely setting off the bomb in Deidara's hands.

The two were caught in the center of the explosion, Deidara's own powers firing back against him with Hinata's close-range pyromancies.

"Bad matchup for me, yeah…" Deidara muttered annoyingly, the Akatsuki soon trying to strategize a counter-attack. His black robes were set with tatters, parts of his toned body exposed from the tears in his clothes. Hinata seemed to be just as banged up, many dents in her suit of armor.

Without giving much time for Deidara to strategize Hinata went on the offensive, the girl wanting to soon finish off the match with a final move. With flaming sword in hand did Hinata sprint toward Deidara, a look of hard determination on her bloody and bruised features. Just before she collided with Deidara did she send a large fireball down toward the ground below her, the force of the blast sending the girl soaring into the sky above.

While she soared above Deidara he struggled to defend himself in time, his defenses wide open as he prepared to parry with his twin daggers. Much to the surprise of Deidara and the crowd did Hinata send a massive fireball directly below her, the flames enveloping Deidara in a storm of flame.

The blonde and ground around him caught on fire, Deidara screaming in pain as he tried to use his speed to escape the hellscape. Before he could escape did Hinata come from above, her blindfold burning as she charged through the fire with sword in hand. With a swift move did Hinata perform a powerful slash of the sword, the sheer strength of her blow sending Deidara flying out of the fiery arena.

"Not… Bad…" Deidara muttered, the teen struggling to stay conscious as he tried to get back up. He felt his eyes widen as he watched Hinata emerge from the flames, her blindfold burned to a crisp. Instead, her glowing, lavender eyes had an intimidating aura as her Byakugan stared into the deepest recesses of his soul. He was taken aback by her beauty, but intrigued by the powerful aura she exudes as she advanced upon him. The flames surrounded her, yet, they did not burn her porcelain skin.

The last thing he saw were those Byakugan eyes, analyzing him like some prey as she stepped closer with her flaming sword in hand.

"Deidara has fallen unconscious and is immobilized, making Hinata champion of the Harvest Tournament Duels!" Anko announced with joy, the purple-haired lady giving the floor to Hinata as the crowd burst into explosive cheers.

"What an amazing battle!"

"Did you see the size of her fireball? It was almost the size of the sun…"

"Good thing I decided to bet on her. Idiot, you owe me your money!"

The crowd seemed to love Hinata, showering the girl with flowers as she stood at the center of the arena, flames all around her. A smile graced her pristine features, the girl lowering her head as she reveled in their cheers and cries.

With a snap of the fingers did Hinata's fire disperse, the girl quick to find something to cover her eyes with. A frayed piece of Deidara's Akatsuki robe sat idle at her feet, the girl gingerly taking it into her hands. It was a long stripe of black cloth, a tinge of red lining the edges of the material. Deeming it useful did she tied the cloth around her eyes, the girl content to be able to hide her identity to the crowd.

With a smile did Hinata bow into a deep curtsy, after which the girl raised her head to look up at the Uchihas. They looked back at her with unmistakable pride, yet they were silent as they smirked down at her with their red eyes. In return Hinata raised her weapon before she slammed her sword into the ground, sending shockwaves around the arena as she bowed low with the hilt of her sword in hand.

"My life for the Uchiha!" Hinata bellowed to the crowd in her angelic voice, the crowd going wild at her prideful and determined exclamation.

Many of the royal houses look on in surprise, shock, and most of all with intrigue. How did the Uchiha find this godly servant? Many of the nobles had these thoughts as they looked down at the slave knight named Hinata, eyes analyzing her ever so.

* * *

Kiba rushed to meet Hinata outside of the contestant area, a wide grin on his features. "Hinata!" He cried happily, the brunette barrelling toward the Hyuuga with Akamaru in tow.

The boy servant picked up Hinata with his muscular arms, swinging the girl around as he laughed happily. "You won, you won!" He chanted, the smile never leaving his tanned features. Hinata seemed to giggle at Kiba's reaction, the girl hugging her companion closely in return. The gleaming, gold medal she had won hung proudly from her neck. Anko had given her the metal as proof of her victory, the purple-haired lady seeming extra kind to the Hyuuga when she gifted her the medal.

"I was lucky to have won, my dear friend…" Hinata stated humbly, the girl reveling in the warmth of Kiba's embrace. She was exhausted after her duels, the girl soon falling into a slump as Kiba held her tightly. "But, I am glad to be able to bring p-pride to our masters." Hinata replied with a small smile, the girl nuzzling into Kiba's warmth.

"I-I am sorry, my friend. I am quite tired from my duels… How did your archery tournament go?" Hinata asked softly, the girl blushing a bit as Kiba carried her back to the waiting area to change.

"I got second place! Shame I couldn't get first, but this royal guy with long hair won." Kiba said with a pout, his lip jutted out playfully. "Couldn't see his face though! He had on a hood, and didn't even say his name! Just he was the representative of the Konoha City Guards."

Hinata was intrigued by Kiba's statement, the girl pondering as to who that guy could be. They made it back to their stuff left in the waiting area, Kiba gently setting Hinata down. "M-My thanks, Kiba." Hinata said with a smile, the girl soon unequipping her dented armor with care. Underneath her armor she wore her undershirt and small clothes, cuts and bruises littering her porcelain skin.

She began applying her healing ointment to her wounds, the medicinal salve healing most of her injuries with just a simple dab. As Hinata began bandaging her arms and leg wounds did Kiba extend out a piece of clothing, the teen lightly blushing.

"A gift, from the Uchihas." Kiba said with a blush, the boy trying to avoid looking at Hinata in her smallclothes. He was still bashful in times like these, just like when they were younger. Kiba extended out a white dress, a traditional fit for the people of Konoha during the Harvest Festival. It had long sleeves that reached to her wrists, and a shallow cut that exposed parts of her shoulders and collarbone. A red sash was also apart of the ensemble, the material intended to be tied around her waist.

"C-Can you protect me as I change, my friend?" Hinata asked innocently, the girl soon undressing as Kiba turned around with a blush. He only nodded, Akamaru and Kiba creating a shield to block others from looking as Hinata changed.

The Hyuuga blushed as she finally changed into the dress, the girl tying the red sash around her lithe waist to finish off the look. She looked pristine, the dress complimenting her black blindfold and her bluish, long locks.

"Y-You look good, Hinata!" Kiba said with a nervous laugh, the teen trying hard not to ogle as he turned back around to face Hinata. She only gave a shy smile in return, the girl fastening her shortsword to her hip to complete her attire. Hinata giggled before raising herself on her tippy toes, the girl gently dusting some dirt off of Kiba's warm cheeks.

"I must go and report to the Uchiha's… W-Will you meet me at the city's square to explore the festival afterward?" Hinata asked hopefully, the girl smiling up at her friend with a shy curl of the lips.

Kiba only nodded quickly, a grin spreading on his pink features. "I will! Be safe, and meet me at the fountain will ya?" He said, Akamaru barking happily as well. The wolfy duo said their goodbyes to Hinata, Kiba placing their bags onto Akamaru's back before he headed off toward the festival.

Hinata, on the other hand, made her way up to the royal pavilion, where the royal houses were to watch the tournament from above. As she walked did many commoners and nobles look her way, her recognition from the tournament evident from their reactions. She soon made it to the Uchiha's section of the pavilion, the black-armored guards allowing her to pass.

"Hinata." Mikoto greeted, the Uchiha matriarch standing with her handmaiden's arrival. The other Uchihas did as well, they seemed all content with Hinata's arrival.

"M-May I go explore the Harvest Festival, M'lady?" Hinata asked softly, the servant bowed low before her Uchiha masters.

"Yes, you may, as a reward for your hard work in the tournament. However, Sasuke has asked to accompany you." Fugaku stated, Sasuke standing up with his words. Hinata rose out of her bow, the girl nodded excitedly as she stood up.

"Y-Yes, I would love for Lord Sasuke to come." She said with earnest, a kind smile lighting up her face.

Itachi smirked as he stood as well, his obsidian eyes full of pride. "You did well, Hinata."

Hinata blushed brightly at her master's words, the servant girl bowing her head in respect. "T-Thank you, Master Itachi."

Sasuke was quiet, the teen brushing past his family as he gently took Hinata's wrist. "We will return home before sundown." Was the little lord's reply, before he dragged the two of them both out of the Uchiha's den. Mikoto stared lovingly after them, her ruby red lips curling into a smile.

"S-Sasuke, wait up!" Hinata said softly, the girl struggling to keep up with Sasuke's longer strides as he pulled them away from the royals. She was surprised with Sasuke abruptly stopped, a scowl soon forming on his features.

Before them stood Gaara, his cool exterior and flaming red hair unmistakable. His attire was different from when Hinata first met him, the redhead wearing the traditional clothing of a Prince of the Sands. His buttoned shirt and tan sash complimented him nicely, polished shoes and the finest silks adorning his pale skin. Yet, the dark circles around his eyes were unchanged.

"What do you want, Demon Prince." Sasuke said coldly, his obsidian eyes beginning to swirl red.

"I've come to congratulate Hinata." Was Gaara's curt reply, the redhead unmoved by Sasuke's icy exterior.

"O-Oh! Hello Gaara…" Was Hinata's shy reply, the girl peeking out from behind Sasuke with a blush. She fidgeted with the hem of her dress, bowing her head in respect. "I didn't know you were a Prince, M'lord…"

Sasuke glares at Demon Prince a little bit harder now, the lord annoyed that Gaara and Hinata know one another. "Let's go, Hinata." The moody teen said with a huff, the young lord gently tugging Hinata along with him.

"T-Thank you for visiting me, Prince Gaara. I shall see you soon..." Hinata said softly to him while she passed, a shy smile atop her pink lips. She made sure to give him a bow before she was forced along with Sasuke, much to the Demon Prince's chagrin. Gaara watched her leave silently, the redhead hesitating to say something on his mind as he watched her leave. His aquamarine eyes looked lonely as he watched Hinata disappear into the crowd.

* * *

Hinata looked around with wide, sparkling eyes as she wandered the streets of Konoha with Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru in tow. It was more like Hinata getting distracted with the many attractions of the Harvest Festival, while the boys tagged along.

"I don't know why you were so insistent to come." Kiba cringed out with a frown, the wolfy teen trying hard to not sic Akamaru after Sasuke.

"I can do what I want, mutt." Sasuke said coldly, the little lord having a frown of his own.

"L-Look, look!" Hinata said excitedly, the girl blushing as she waddled over to the boys with four kabobs in hand. "A-A merchant gave me these beef kabobs for f-free!" The Hyuuga said happily, a fae-like giggle escaping her lips as she extended out the foods to Sasuke and Kiba.

The two boys exchange glares before they gratefully took Hinata's offering, their glares turning to smiles when they faced their Hyuuga friend.

"Thanks, Hina~!" Kiba said gleefully, the rugged boy taking his kabob before wolfing it down.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, taking his own kabob before he slowly ate it.

Hinata gave the last kabob to Akamaru, the dog wagging his tail happily as he was fed.

The trio of teens made their way around the festival, idly admiring the colorful and vibrant activities around them. Many admirers of Hinata came up to the trio, offering her free goods to congratulate her on her victory. She took the gifts, blushing and stuttering out 'thank-you's to every single recipient.

The arrived at a sweets stand, Hinata quite literally drooling as she admired the wares.

"You know, you can go back anytime ya' want, right?" Kiba muttered to Sasuke, the two still glaring across from one another.

"Shut up." Was Sasuke's curt reply, his eyes turning to fixate ahead on Hinata instead of the wolfy teen to his side.

"Gosh, how can Hinata even deal with you?" Kiba said hotly, his canine eyes squinting in disgust at the young Uchiha lord.

"How can she deal with you?" Sasuke said with annoyance, his obsidian eyes now turned to look at Kiba. He sneered, his pale lips curling in disgust.

"If I was her master I would treat her ten times better than a slacker like you." Kiba retorted, his fanged teeth starting to bere.

"You don't even know the first thing to take care of people, let alone Hinata." Sasuke replied, his black eyes beginning to swirl red.

"Oh yeah? Well, Hina! Who do you think would be a better master, me or this idiot?" Kiba asked, but to both of their surprise, she wasn't there. Kiba looked around, unable to spot her crown of blue hair anywhere in the crowd.

"Shit." Both said in unison.

* * *

(A moment before…)

Hinata was ogling at a stand full of sweets and treats, Kiba and Sasuke still bickering behind her. She didn't mind though, as long as they don't come at each other's throats like when they were younger. Sure, they still didn't like one another but at least they could occasionally tolerate each other. Hinata hoped one day she could help them become comrades, maybe even best friends!

The Hyuuga was brought out of her stupor when a mound of wild, red hair could be spotted in the crowd a few feet away. 'Is that Prince Gaara?' Hinata asked hopefully, the young servant girl quick to jog over to the redhead. She dodged and weaved around the crowd, yet, the redhead seemed to be walking at a fast pace making it hard for Hinata to catch up. It took her a few streets before she finally caught his sleeve, the girl having a triumphant expression as she excitedly looked up at her long lost friend.

"P-Prince Gaara! I am so glad to have finally c-caught you…" Hinata said happily, the girl blushing as she looked up at his features. To her horror it wasn't Gaara, but another redhead who definitely looked nothing like the Prince upon closer inspection.

"Are you daft, little doll? I am not Prince Gaara." The red-haired teen said in his smooth voice, his brown eyes analyzing Hinata closely. He wore the attire of an artist, his linen shirt covered with flecks of paint. He was a beautiful boy, rivaling the attractiveness of both Deidara and her Master Itachi.

"O-Oh! M-My apologizes, M'lord… I mistook you for someone I know." Hinata said sheepishly, the girl falling into a deep bow.

"No need for formalities. I am no lord." He said with a wave of the hand, his face devoid of emotion as he continued to analyze Hinata closely. "You must be Hinata. Itachi has mentioned you far too many times." The redheaded boy said with a sigh, the artist crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away.

"Y-You know Master Itachi?... Perhaps you are… A member of the Akatsuki as well?" Hinata asked softly, her eyes gleaming behind her black blindfold.

The redhead only smiled, yet the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Perceptive, doll. I am a member." He said curtly, the redhead turning on his heel before walking down a nearby alleyway. Hinata watched him leave for a few paces before the girl chased after him, the servant falling into stride with the artist as they walked.

"W-What is your name?" Hinata said in her quiet voice, curiosity evident in her voice. The artist brought his gaze to look down at the girl, the boy at least a head taller than her. He didn't say a word as she followed him.

"Sasori." Was his simple reply, his eyes watching her with haunting intensity.

Hinata hummed happily, the girl quite content to meet another one of Itachi's guildmates. "W-Well, it is nice to meet you, Sir Sasori." The Hyuuga said softly, an innocent smile on her plump lips.

Sasori said nothing, his brown eyes still burning with intensity as he glanced down at her. They continued their walk, Hinata gently asking the redhead questions about the Akatsuki or about him in general. Sasori would give curt responses, and Hinata seemed quite happy to get to know him.

"Why are you following me, doll?" Sasori said after a moment, bringing the Hyuuga out of her train of thought.

"O-Oh no! I forgot to tell Sasuke and Kiba where I was going…" Hinata said nervously, the girl pushing the tips of her fingers together out of habit.

Sasori pondered for a bit, two stopped in front of an unmarked door in a deserted alleyway.

"Fuck them. Why not do what you want for a change. That is true art, don't you think? Doing what you want, how you want it." He said, his velvety voice swaying Hinata.

Sasori stepped closer, making Hinata step backward in return. The girl's back hit the wall of the alleyway, Sasori forcing her into a corner with a small smirk on his lips.

"What do you want to do?" He asked smoothly, his eyes filled with intensity as he stared down at the blushing Hinata.

"I want… to know about the Akatsuki. Master Itachi has never mentioned it to m-me before…" Hinata confessed softly, her head downcast to hide her red cheeks. "T-That's why I stayed to talk to you… But my ditziness had come in the way of my memory..."

Sasori only smirked, the redhead drawing space between the two of them. He extended his pale hand, beckoning the blushing girl to take it.

"Then, follow me to the den of the Akatsuki." He said, his brown eyes gleaming and his smirk unfaltering. The alley was quiet, the chattering of the festival-goers way off into the distance.

Hinata hesitated, her fingertips just barely brushing Sasori's palm. She has always obeyed orders, and did her tasks without ever questioning anyone. Would it be selfish of her to follow her curiosity, even if it meant worrying her friends? After a moment of thought she took his hand, letting the redhead lead her to the inconspicuous door next to them.

When they crossed that threshold, her life was changed thereafter.

* * *

 **Author's Remark:** Feel free to review, favorite, follow, and pm me. Thank you for reading my fable, kind reader.

 **Teaser for a future chapter:**

Pure white eyes interlocked with eyes of lavender.

"N-Neji?..." Hinata whispered hopefully, her eyes narrowed as she leaned in closer. The crown of long, brown hair was unmistakable. Yet, his piercing white eyes caught her.

With a turn of his head, their eyes locked.

Her lavender eyes met with his steely white.

'He… W-Was alive this entire time?...' Hinata pondered, body tense with hope.

An instant feeling of warmth and excitement filled Hinata, her heart beating out of her chest as she stepped closer. Her walk turned into a trot, and then into a run as she sprinted into the arms of the awaiting Neji. The Hyuugas embraced tightly, Neji picking up Hinata as he spun her around in his arms.

"My Princess… I have finally found you." Neji stated gently, happiness filling his normally stoic expression.

"Oh Neji, how long have I missed you…" Hinata murmured, her flushed face buried deep into Neji's neck as she cried tears of joy. They stayed like that, embraced in one another as they celebrated their reunion yet mourned their lost time.

The last Hyuugas in the world finally crossed under a moonlit night.


	4. Students of the Fire

**Author's Remark:** Thanks to everyone who has been following/favoriting/reviewing this story. I apologize for the long periods of time between chapters, I often like to spend my time creating a long, detailed text for my stories. However, this chapter is very long, so hopefully it makes up for the delay my kind readers. A lot of setup is being done in this chapter because we are moving into a new phase/arc of the story, so bare with me if it seems like a lot of information is being thrown out there.

Now, please enjoy this chapter. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **The Slave Knight Named Hinata**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Students of the Fire_

(June of Year 1363, Kingdom of Fire)

(Hinata's age - 12 moons old)

The door opened to a string of dark corridors, each hallway lined with dimly lit candles and expansive spiderwebs. It looked worn down and decrepit inside, much to the confusion of Hinata. Sasori led them down the maze of hallways, each turn leading to another set of candle lit passageways. For what seemed like hours they traveled the dirty corridors, eventually until they arrived to another set of doors. However, these doors were embedded with some sort of concealing magic, the doors almost blending into the wall behind it.

With his pale hand raised did Sasori inbew the door with some sort of dark magic, a latch and click occuring behind the door before it slowly opened to the two teens.

Hinata's eyes widened at the sheer scale of the room before her, the appearance completely different from the dark hallways leading up to it. The tall ceilings had hanging golden chandeliers, candles burning bright above. The dark, gothic decor inside of the base was well kept and looked expensive, complementing the dim lighting of the room. Red velvet chairs, silky black carpets, and numerous book shelves littered the room, the apex of the base having a roaring fireplace at its heart.

On one of the loveseats sat a dainty blue haired woman and an oranged haired man with multiple piercings, both conversing quietly with one another over a cup of tea. The woman was fit in a high noble's dress, her black silks gleaming and her corset tightened tight. The ruffled cuffs at her wrists and the ruffled collar at her neck were bright white linen, complimenting her obsidian dark dress. The man was in similar attire with a full black tux and suit, his white undershirt peeking out from the sleek coat he wore. His cuffs where collared with white cloth as well, and his feet were clad in shined dress shoes. Both were beautiful and ethereal, a commanding presence oozing from the duo. A sigil of a red cloud was pinned to their left breast, the polished ornament a proud statement of their allegiance.

The Akatsuki.

When Sasori and Hinata stepped in did their conversation stop, their eyes turning to the pair after the entered.

"Who is this, Sasori?" The woman asked calmly, her cool eyes analyzing Hinata closely.

Hinata performed a deep curtsy, the girl lowering her head to the powerful looking couple.

"M-My name is Hinata, servant of the Fan and Flame, and squire to Master Itachi." Hinata introduced softly, the girl still bowed into her respectful curtsy. "It pleases me so, to finally meet my Master's colleagues." She added quietly.

"My, what an elegant squire. Don't you agree, Pein?" The woman said with amusement, a small curl of the lips befalling her cool exterior.

"Being raised by Uchiha would make one elegant, Konan." He responded, his piercing covered face devoid of emotion. His sharp, purple lined eyes stared deep into Hinata's, causing the girl to shiver at his gaze.

'H-How long has he know I was raised by the Uchiha?... Has he been keeping tabs on me?' Hinata pondered, a biting of nervousness filling her. Although Itachi had mentioned her to the Akatsuki, she wouldn't assume her quiet Master wouldn't reveal too much. This man seemed dangerous and powerful, but his incredible intelligence and cold demeanor shined through it all.

"Why are you here, squire." Pein asked, his deep voice monotone. Although his voice held no emotion, a calculated tone could be deduced from it as well. His eyes seemed to bore into Hinata's soul, a haunting essence almost pulling one's gaze in. His surprising toned arms crossed over his buff chest, yet his stance was a somewhat relaxed one.

"W-Well…" Hinata started, getting out of her bow before clearing her throat quietly. "I-I do not know much about the Akatsuki, Master Itachi has told me little about it… B-But, because Master is a guild member, I would like to learn from and help the Akatsuki in some way." She stated softly, her voice unwavering and full of determination. Hinata's fist curled to her chest, the girl clutching at her heart earnestly.

"I-If I can help the Akatsuki in any way… I will make strides to paying back my due to Master Itachi and the Uchiha." Hinata finished firmly, the girl raising her gaze to the Akatsuki leaders. "P-Please… Let me give my heart for you."

Her fiery heart has always yearned to repay her debt to the Uchiha. Finally, through fate, she had found an avenue to reciprocate the kindness the Uchiha have given her. With such a heartfelt proposal, she hoped for a way to finally pay her debt to the Uchiha.

"An interesting proposal." Sasori said, his brown eyes gleaming with an unreadable expression. Although he always wore a blank expression, Hinata could tell he was quite an expressive man from the way his eyes would shine.

"Well, we could make her a retainer." Konan proposed, her pale fingers resting on her chin. Her expression was calm, her eyes calculated onto the girl. Her lips, painted in the brightest shade of red, curled ever so slightly.

"A-A retainer?" Hinata asked quietly, confused at the term. The girl would admit that she is not very familiar with how guilds work, it seemed as if she would need to be educated.

"Retainers are assistants to guilds. They help with tasks guild members need aid in, and run errands as well." Pein explained, the oranged haired teen standing up with Konan. "I will permit you to be a retainer. Only, if you swear allegiance to our guild."

A proposition is laid before the Hyuuga. Work with the guild, or reject the offer?

Without a word Hinata knelt to the ground, her head lowered respectfully while her hand rested on her knee.

"I, Hinata, servant of House Uchiha, pledge my allegiance to the Akatsuki Guild." Hinata stated firmly, the girl's normally light, feminine voice full of conviction. "Until my last dying breath."

Her soft voice echoed around the lavish den, the spiderwebs rattling at the strength of her words.

Konan and Pein looked on with content expressions, a dark looking smirk befalling both of their lips. 'For once in three thousand years… I see a star.' Konan thought, pleased to herself. Pein showed no emotion, yet he had a small nod of approval to the gesture. They were both pleased by Hinata's forthright loyalty to not only her master, but by extending this loyalty to their entire organization.

She has been deemed useful.

* * *

Before they sent her off to go reunite with her Young Master Sasuke and fellow servant Kiba, they laid out a few tasks for Hinata to carry out. She would heed the call of any missive from a member that needs additional assistance on their missions. If no missions are in need of help, Hinata would aid with menial tasks around the Akatsuki den or aid in member's training, if requested. She unfortunately was unable to meet the other members, most of them having been away for their missions. Deidara and Itachi were also not present. It seemed lonely to have such a large, lavish den to be empty for the majority of its lifespan.

However, Deidara did leave the medicine that Hinata gave him during the tournament. The two vials of healing ointment laid out on the extravagant wooden table, its contents open and being analyzed with tools. It seemed Konan and Pein we're analyzing its properties.

With their analysis they discovered that Hinata's healing ointments were extremely potent, and could be sold for a high sum in some Kingdoms. The Akatsuki offered her to train with one of their own, Zetsu, who has been a master alchemist and mixologist for quite some time. In return for the training, Hinata would help create medicines and ointments for them to sell. Hinata, naturally, accepted.

The also gave her a share of the profits, out of respect for her position as a retainer. It gave the girl enough pocket money to use, which she took quite bashfully.

Hinata seemed quite content to be offered a position and gladly took her orders with a smile. The Hyuuga had the makings of a loyal, intelligent soldier, despite her young age and status of servant. She made sure to give a respectful bow before following Sasori out of the maze of hallways and back into the alleyways on Konoha. The silent redhead seemed more interested in Hinata after their meeting, his sharp eyes still analyzing her ever so closely.

"You watch yourself, little doll." Sasori said once they arrived back to the surface, his blank facade turning to gaze over at Hinata.

"Y-Yes… You take care as well, Sir Sasori." Hinata replied softly, giving a low bow to the redhead. "I hope we can work well together in the future…"

The girl skipped off down the alleyway, a slight hop in her normally elegant step. Hinata was excited to be an official member of the Akatsuki, even if just a retainer! Maybe she could work her way to maybe get a promotion, come the future. Before she rejoined the crowd she turned to give a final gaze to Sasori, the teen still standing outside the door gazing after her.

His normally blank, chestnut eyes seemed full of excitement.

Hinata heated under his gaze before shyly waving to him, a small smile atop her lips. "Goodbye now." She said, her sweet voice disappearing into the wind.

While her voice was barely above a whisper, Sasori's sharp ears heard her farewell. He liked the sound of her voice, he concluded.

As Hinata rejoined the festival she finally noticed how dark it was outside, the sun having set and the stars out above. However, the festival didn't seem to die down in the slightest. With the start of night did the festival truly evolve, parties and festivities in full swing. Every bar was full of flowing beer and grog, the streets overflowing with drunk partiers and festival goers. Children ran from the many merchant stands to the colorful games, carrying flags woven a crimson red. Every candle was lit on the streets and the cobblestone facades, the paved roads brimming with people and life.

Hinata loved the bustling feeling of the capitol.

She wandered soundlessly, the girl gingerly maneuvering around the many travelers as she searched for her two friends. Underneath her blindfold she activated her Byakugan, her vein-covered eyes searching for the two boys with hawk-eye precision. While the strength of her Byakugan had vastly improved, her tracking abilities still needed some polish. After about a minute of scanning did she finally spot them, Sasuke and Kiba arguing fervently at the city's square. They both seemed about ready to kill each other.

Her eyes lit up, the girl making a beeline toward them after deactivating her Byakugan. She smiled softly to herself when they finally came into view, the girl giving a sigh of relief as she jogged over to the bickering teens.

"S-Sasuke! K-Kiba!" Hinata cried, the girl waving her hand as she trotted over to the duo with a smile. "F-Forgive me for getting lost!"

Both Sasuke and Kiba stopped their bickering to turn toward Hinata, their eyes lighting up at the sight of her running into view. Kiba was the first to run toward her, the rugged teen picking up Hinata and twirling her in his strong arms.

"Hina! There ya' are!" He said in a relieved tone, the boy grinning cheekily before setting her down. Hinata only seemed to giggle quietly at his action, her expression happy to see her friends. Sasuke himself seemed to sigh in relief with Hinata's arrival, it brought him comfort to know she was safe and sound. Hinata gave Sasuke a shy, reassuring smile before gently bowing her head to the two boys.

"I-I'm sorry for running off on my own… I shall accept any punishment deemed fit." Hinata said softly, the girl's head bowed low. Her words held sincerity, the girl full of guilt for having to worry her friends with her disappearance.

"You can't leave my side for a week." Sasuke said coldly, his once relieved expression now turning to one of slight anger. "Anything could have happened to you. This festival has many characters roaming, good and bad." His words held concern, yet his tone came across more like an older sibling lecturing their younger sibling. His face was devoid of emotion beside his fiery, brooding gaze to Hinata.

"He has a point, Hina. I ought to sic Akamaru on you for running off!" Kiba said with a frown of his own, the brunette holding care in his words. He rubbed the back of his neck, the wolfy boy letting out a low sigh before wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "But you can't keep Hinata all to yourself for a week, dumbass! She has duties on the compound, plus, we gotta get our buddy time in." Kiba retorted, the teen sticking out his tongue to the Uchiha. Hinata seemed torn to side with Sasuke and agree to the punishment, or to side with Kiba and disagree with it.

"I can do what I want. You are both my family's servants." Sasuke said, the teen crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away boredly. "You can't order me what to do. Boy." He finished, the Uchiha giving a hot glare over top his shoulder. Kiba curled his fists at Sasuke's terse statement, biting his lip out of anger from not having the ability to change the Uchiha's mind. Kiba and Hinata knew they could not go against their master's wishes.

"N-Now, now… How about this, I do my duties while also attending to you, Sasuke." Hinata intervened softly, the girl clasping her hands together as she brought it to her chest. "If there is anything you desire, I will provide it to you, Sasuke." She said, a loyal and honest aura coming from her words.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, his cold facade looking away. Hinata only gave a small smile to her master, the girl understanding Sasuke's bouts of cold shoulder moments.

Hinata then turned to face Kiba, who looked downtrodden at the predicament his Hyuuga friend was put in. Hinata would admit, Kiba and her are almost inseparable on the Uchiha compound. When she wasn't attending to her masters she would spend virtually all of her free time with her companion Kiba. They would eat, sleep, relax, and confide in one another quite regularly. They understood each other well because all they had were each other; two servants living the same life of subservience.

"Don't worry, Kiba. We will still see each other as we do our duties." Hinata reassured kindly, the girl smiling ever so lovingly to her friend. "I will a-always be home!"

Kiba gave a sheepish smile, the teen rubbing the back of his neck with a grin. "Allll~ right, Hinata. You get off this time. Next time be careful, coconut head." He replied teasingly, punching Hinata's shoulder as he took a seat on the fountain behind them.

Hinata only pouted, her cheeks puffed out in a silly way as she took a seat next to Kiba. The wolfy teen gave a hearty laugh at the face Hinata was making, his large canine teeth formed into a smile. Akamaru sat at the feet of the two servant teens, curled up in comfortable ball.

Hinata turned to look over at Sasuke, who still was giving the two the cold shoulder. "S-Sasuke… Would you care to sit with us?" Hinata asked innocently, the girl a little sheepish to ask her master to sit next to her. At her words did Sasuke's back stiffen, the raven haired teen coughing before turning around slowly. He had a small grimace and pink to his cheeks before he silently made his way over to the two servants.

"Fine." Sasuke said with a huff, the teen crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down next to Hinata. The blue haired girl smiled softly in return, the girl quite happy to have brought Sasuke out of his cold shell, even if for a moment.

All of a sudden a loud bang was heard over their heads, the crowd of festival goers around the teens cheering in response. Children squealed in delight, partiers 'hoorah'ed in celebration, and guards of Konoha raised their weapons in observance.

Hinata, in her confusion, raised her gaze to the stars, and a loud gasp escaped from her lips.

Fireworks.

Fireworks of reds, blues, yellows, and greens exploded above the noisy festival, the sparks flying across the city in a dazzling light. The sky was lit alight with colorful shapes and spectacular shimmers of light, contrasting greatly against the dark night sky.

"A-Amazing…" Hinata said in awe, her eyes wide and hands clasped to her chest as she looked above. "I-I've never seen fireworks before…" She whispered, the girl quite amazed to be able to witness the light show above. In all of her moons alive, she had never seen a display such as the one before her.

Kiba seemed to snicker at Hinata's childlike wonder, a genuine smile falling on his lips. He appreciated how happy Hinata was, with her happiness came his. 'Ugh, who am I kidding. I'm attached to this idiot.' Kiba admitted to himself, the teen grinning as he too looked at the fireworks above.

Sasuke only looked over his shoulder to gaze at Hinata, his face blank as he watched her admire the fireworks flying in the sky. His eyes were warm at the girl's happiness, his Sharingan taking in the scene with an intense gaze.

They wouldn't forget a moment like this.

As Hinata continued to admire the fireworks above, she continued to lean back further to take in more of the sky. All of a sudden Hinata lost her balance, the girl leaning back too far as she fell off the edge of the fountain and into the water behind them.

"A-Ah!" Hinata squeaked in surprise, the girl falling and landing back first into the clear waters below. The marble spout above rained water onto the girl, soaking her in icy cold water continuously and unrelentingly. The water seeped into her clothes, her white dress and red obi sash clinging tightly to Hinata's form. The curves of her shoulders to the curve of her legs were soaked wet, and her long, bluish locks clung to her back like a second skin.

"A-Ah, what have I done…" Hinata muttered to herself, the girl quite embarrassed to be soaking wet in the city's fountain.

On the other hand, Kiba was bursting into a fit of laughs, the teen quite amused to see Hinata fall into the fountain. He would also admit that Hinata looked pretty cute soaking wet, his nose dripping a little at the sight. Sasuke seemed to have a small smirk himself at Hinata's clumsiness, his gaze intense on her wet form. The two boys then interlocked eyes, Kiba having a mischievous look before he pounced onto Sasuke.

Hinata couldn't have all the fun, could she?

With a swift reach did Kiba grab Sasuke's collar, the rugged servant pulling the Uchiha into the fountain with him. Both of the boys landed with a thud in the water, the cold liquid soaking them down to the bone. While Kiba was laughing the entire ordeal, Sasuke was quite baffled at the situation he was put in.

"You dog!" Sasuke said hotly, the Uchiha angered to not only be soaking wet but to have his hair covered in water. Sasuke was especially sensitive when it came to his hair; _no one_ messes with his carefully groomed locks.

"Haha! Look at your hair, duckbutt!" Kiba said with a booming laugh, the wolfy boy playing in the water with the now soaked Akamaru. Sasuke had a deadly glare on his features, the Uchiha looking almost like an angry kitten getting a bath. Kiba looks as if he was about to burst into chaotic fit laughter, small tears welling at his brown eyes.

Hinata, after watching the two boys join her in the fountain, had a warm, genuine smile on her pink lips. She truly, deeply loved her friends. As she watched Kiba play with Akamaru in the water she grinned happily, but as she turned to look over at Sasuke she nearly cried.

'Sasuke looked so silly with his hair all wet!' Hinata thought to herself, the girl finding humor in the appearance of her young master. Hinata, after gently raising her hand to her lips, giggled to herself at Sasuke's grumpy expression. Her soft giggles were drowned out by the loud boom of fireworks above them, yet both Kiba and Sasuke could distinctly hear her gentle laughs.

Hinata, soaked in fountain water, laughing her enchanting giggle as fireworks rained above. It was a picturesque image that ingrained itself into both of the boys' memories.

Kiba himself grinned at Hinata's happiness, the teen quick to splash the bluenette with a wave of water. To her surprise she was covered in a woosh of water, the girl pouting at Kiba's play before she splashed him back with a slap of the cold water.

Soon both were thrown into a full on water battle, both splashing each other with waves of water from the fountain. Noticing Sasuke watching them broodingly, Hinata smiled devilishly before splashing the Uchiha with water.

With that initiative blow did Sasuke eyes turn red, the raven haired teen soon to splash both Kiba and Hinata with water in return. The three were sucked into a three-way splash battle, the teens running around and through the fountain as their fight continued. Laughs, smiles, and playful splashing continued under the firework-lit night sky. For once, all three of the Uchiha compound teens enjoyed each other's company.

As they played and laughed to their heart's content, the fireworks above rained across the moonlit night.

* * *

(September of Year 1363, Kingdom of Fire)

(Hinata's age - 12 moons old)

The final months spent since the Harvest Festival had been a bittersweet reprieve for Hinata. For her the days seemed to pass by in a blink, her long, strenuous schedule taxing yet Hinata wanted it to never end. It was almost as if the Uchihas were training her for her entrance into the academy, while her and Kiba seemed to spend as much possible time together as they could.

Itachi and Shisui, both alumni of Konoha Academia, increased the intensity of her and Sasuke's training almost twofold. Their spars were grueling, lasting hours into the night. The studying sessions within the deep confides of the Uchiha library left both Hinata and Sasuke stumbling with the severe lessons and tests. Itachi and Shisui tested them under numerous topics, such as grammar, mathematics, history, and warfare strategy. By the end of their studies they had a good foundation of their studies, both being gifted for their age in regards to their academia.

Their training, although rigorous and grueling, greatly increased both Sasuke and Hinata's power. Sasuke, having both his elder brother and cousin train him in their family's bloodline abilities, was able to increase the power of his Sharingan to an immense level. His skill with a sword had also improved significantly, the Uchiha almost on par with Hinata's swordsmanship skills. However, Sasuke seemed to excel in his pyromancy, his fire spells having a deadly strength to them.

Hinata, similarly, was able to increase the range and accuracy of her Byakugan. She could see dozens of miles in a radius around her, and search for objects within her range with almost haunting speed. Additionally, she had come to master the Uchiha's pyromancy and hone her skills with her sword and shield. Although her frame was still slight and small, she was able to lift heavy objects with ease and endure long battles and bouts of endurance training. It was paradoxical in nature, but to the Uchihas it seemed to only further her status as a young prodigy in regards to her training. While Itachi was never much of a talker, Hinata could tell her master was content with her growth. And, with Hinata's status as retainer to the Akatsuki, the two were able to spend time together training for the guild. The silent bond between the two only seemed to strengthen with her final months on the compound.

Their endurance, strength, and intelligence were pushed to the limits to solely prepare them to entire the most esteemed academy in all of the Warring Kingdoms.

Konoha Academia.

Kiba was the one who seemed the most saddened by the arrival of September, who knew Hinata would be leaving their lives. Sure she would visit almost every other day, but to the wolfy teen it wouldn't be the same as spending all of their time together like how they were always accustomed to. With the days leading up to her departure the two servant teens would sleep next to one another in Kiba's room, the two always spending their free time with one another to the fullest extent. Although Sasuke hated the fact that the two would sleep next to one another, Hinata was always too shy to cuddle with her friend Kiba. It was always just shy brushing of arms underneath the covers, or a small nuzzle on the shoulder in their sleep. In the day they would share meals underneath the shade of their hangout spot, Akamaru always present as they spent their time together. At night they would always converse lightly or talk deeply, the bonds of their kinship strong enough for the two servants to always understand one another and be comfortable with one another. Afterall, they were inseparable companions.

Lady Mikoto, on the other hand, always kept her and Hinata's daily routine the same. Hinata would help her with her hair, corset, and clothes in the morning, and read with her in the library in her free time. Never once had the High Lady showed her sadness for Hinata's departure, rather, she seemed to be happy for the girl to begin her schooling. They would still have their little etiquette classes with Mikoto teaching Hinata courtly manners, poise, and singing, and made sure to nurture the Hyuuga into a good lady. The bond between the Uchiha Matriarch and Hyuuga servant was always a strong maternal, loving bond. Hinata saw Mikoto as a beacon of virtue and knowledge. Mikoto saw Hinata as young ray of hope. Together, they breathed an air of love and respect, of master and student, and of mother and daughter.

Yet, the day of Hinata's first day of class, and departure from the Uchiha Compound, had finally arrived.

Hinata held her suitcase of possessions in her hand, the girl standing at the gate of the Uchiha compound with a sad expression. The warm breeze ruffled her long hair, bright red oak leaves dancing in the air. The tall grass rustled as the Uchiha residents all watched the sun slowly rise, bathing the compound in rays of warm, orange light.

"I-I will miss you all…" Hinata said softly, the girl's head lowered to hide her saddened gaze. Already the same bittersweet feeling overwhelmed the girl, a sad gaze reaching her eyes as she looked up to the farewell party before her.

Kiba, Itachi, Lady Mikoto, and Shisui were seeing her off at the gate, all varying smiles on their faces. Kiba's smile was a sad one, Shisui's a reassuring grin, and Itachi's a small smirk. Lady Mikoto had on a knowing smile, yet, a somewhat sorrow filled gaze filled her orbs.

"Come here, little dove." Mikoto said with a smile, the Uchiha Matriarch pulling Hinata gently by her hand. The two embraced into a soft hug, Mikoto holding the girl with a tender and loving grasp. "Be safe, be smart, Hinata." The raven haired woman said firmly, her soft hands gently brushing Hinata's hair. With an elegant release did Mikoto pull Hinata out of their hug, her ruby lips still curled up. Hinata felt herself swell with warmth when Mikoto planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, the girl quite surprised by the show of affection.

"Yes, M'lady. I won't forget the lessons you t-taught me." Hinata said gently, the girl savoring her final moments with her mistress. She would dearly miss her, especially her calming, knowledgeable demeanor. With a small bow did Hinata say her goodbyes to the matriarch, before a pair of rudged hands took Hinata's hands into theirs.

With a twirl did the owner of the hands turn Hinata around, the girl coming face to face with her best companion Kiba, Akamaru hiding behind his legs. "Make sure you visit, Hina." Kiba said with a small smile, the teen quick to pull Hinata into a crushing hug. Hinata hugged back just as tight, the girl making sure to savor the warmth between them. "Don't forget about us." Kiba's raspy strained out, his embrace suffocating as he buried his face into Hinata's hair. Akamaru gently nudged at Hinata's heels, the large dog sensing the downtrodden emotions of his owner.

"Do not worry my friend. I will never forget you." Hinata said reassuringly, her voice muffled as her face was nuzzled into Kiba's chest. Although he didn't show it, the wolfy boy was incredibly saddened from her departure. After a moment he released Hinata, the girl blushed from the warm hug. A genuine curl of the lips befell her expression, the Hyuuga giving a warm rub of her companion's back before she released herself fully from his hug.

Hinata made her way over to Shisui, the teen's arms crossed over his chest as he watched her approach. "Don't forget your training, Hinata." Shisui said with a grin, the teen ruffling her crown of blue locks affectionately as he stood before her. Hinata gave her mentor a deep bow, her locks falling over her shoulders as she gave a final curtsy to her teacher and friend. "Never, Sir Shisui." She affirmed, her words firm as she readjusted out of her bow. To her surprise he embraced her in a small hug himself, the calm teen chuckling softly before releasing her. With a gentle nudge he pushed her over to Itachi, who was waiting beside them.

Itachi stepped forward, the teen silent as he rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder. A silence befell between them, yet it was a comfortable one. They gazed at one another, their eyes communicating with one another in a dance of expression. Although she wore her blindfold, Itachi always seemed to never be deceived by the cloth. She always felt like his Sharingan eyes could see through her blindfold and read her expressive eyes like a book. "The world out there is dangerous. Be careful, and remember what you fight for." Itachi said firmly, his grip on her shoulder tender yet strong. He smiled a rare smile as he looked down at his squire, his eyes a rare glaze of tender. Hinata felt her cheeks begin to pinken at Itachi's intimate show of affection, the girl unaccustomed to her master showing emotions.

"You will face those who fight with an intent to kill. The only way to counter this is to also have your own killing intent." He said, his mysterious words holding conviction. Hinata looked up at her mentor, nervousness and confusion evident on her features at his statement. Why was Itachi giving her this final lesson? Nevertheless, Hinata knew Itachi would never do anything without meaning, so she would always take his words and lessons to heart.

Itachi gave a comforting smile, yet his piercing eyes had turned red as blood. He closed the distance between them, the two only inches apart before the Uchiha knelt down to eye level with Hinata.

"There is only one method to beat those with killing intent. It is to have an intent to kill for the sake of protecting others."

He poked her forehead, then rustled her hair.

"Go now, good Hinata. Return to this nest of crows safely."

And like that, Itachi sent Hinata away on her quest. The little dove that was nurtured by a murder of crows; the disparity to their dark universe of fire and ash. He would miss the presence of his calming, little squire dearly.

But, he knew she would return.

* * *

Hinata quietly made her way toward Konoha, her mind ablaze with thoughts of her new life.

Sasuke had already gone ahead to Konoha Academia, much to the sadness of Hinata. Commoners and nobles had different entrance exams, to the chagrin of Hinata. Itachi and Shisui had sent him off before Hinata had the chance to arrive. When she asked why she was to go to separately to school, Itachi admitted that Sasuke was not only brooding, but bashful at the notion of them walking together. Apparently it was seen as scandalous for a boy and girl to walk to school together.

"Why must we always be treated d-differently…" Hinata muttered to herself, the girl pouting childishly as she made her way into Konoha. To be honest, Hinata would have much preferred to go to the entrance exam with Sasuke. However, the silver lining was that she was glad to have not caused trouble for her young master. Hinata understood Sasuke needed his space. She only hoped to always bring him joy and comfort with her care.

Her mind drifted to Itachi, her heart heavy with having to leave her master. Of course she would see him every other day for their training, but she would miss seeing him on a daily basis. His final message to her before she left still danced around in her mind, the girl still pondering why he would say those final words. "Master Itachi…" Hinata muttered to herself, her hand clasped over her beating heart as she walked silently down the streets of Konoha.

How could she ever forget about him?

"You there, girl." A light voice called, Hinata pulled out of her stupor as she turned to look over to the owner of the voice. A feminine looking boy held a basket full of freshly cut flowers, the teen nestled behind a cart full of plants and herbs.

He smiled as he caught her attention, his long, raven locks swaying as he walked over to Hinata. He was a beautiful teen, around the same age as herself. He wore a white linen shirt and pants, and a light pink apron was wrapped around his small frame.

"A young maiden lost in thought, as she desperately clutches at her chest and thinks of her lover." The boy said, a smile falling on his pink lips. He extended a white rose to the girl, motioning for her to take it. His well manicured hand held the flower in front of Hinata, its petals almost tickling her nose at the mere proximity.

Hinata, on the other hand, turned a bright pink at his words. 'He thought I was thinking of a lover?! B-But I was thinking of Master Itachi…' Hinata thought embarrassingly, a nervous expression painted on her face. She looked down at the rose, her eyes widening at the sheer beauty of the flower. Its petals were a pure white, the stem a bright green and covered in thorns.

The Hyuuga gently took the flower, making sure to handle it with care as to not prick her finger. "T-Thank you for this rose, M'lord." She said with a bow the head, the girl gently holding the rose carefully to her chest.

"I-I must go to school now… Please, h-have a good day sir!" Hinata said with a lower of her head, her cheeks still tinted a little pink after she adjusting out of her bow. The girl then turned to continue down the cobblestone road, rose clutched close to her chest.

The feminine boy only smiled as he watched after her, a somewhat sad look in his black eyes. As Hinata made her way down the main road, the boy slowly disappeared into the crowd behind her.

Hinata's attention was shifted back to the rose as she walked, the girl gazing intently at its soft petals. 'I wonder who that p-pretty boy was… And why he gave me this rose, especially.' Hinata thought to herself, the girl in deep contemplation as she strayed deeper into the city. After arriving to the heart of Konoha she pulled out a map from her pocket, her eyes finding the pin she left on the parchment. After a few minutes of walking the marked location on her map came into view, Hinata's lavender eyes widening behind her blindfold. She stood before the large gates to a towering castle, stained glass fashioned to the many connected buildings. The sheer scale of the location before her was gargantuan.

Konoha Monastery.

The academy was integrated into the Konoha Monastery, many students, knights, professors, and priests walking around and mingling. It was a wonderful melting pot of Konoha, many walks of life intertwined within the monastery. A large expanse of cobblestone stairs led up to the monastery, which Hinata began to climb with slow steps. The spiraling towers and pointed barracks were all large in size, and the interconnected buildings were crafted with beautiful architecture.

Hinata fell in love with the beauty of the monastery.

The Hyuuga made her way to the Konoha Academia section of the monastery, where most of the students walking around seemed to be headed. Hinata was slightly embarrassed to be wearing her new uniform, the buttoned top slightly too tight for the girl and the skirt just a little too short for her liking. Hinata's uniform consisted of a white ruffled blouse with ruffles at her collar and wrists, and a flowing black skirt that reached a few inches above her knee. Brown penny loafers and white cotton socks covered her petite feet, and a red tied bow sat around her neck. It was of immaculate quality, given that Konoha Academia was the most revered school in all of the Warring Kingdoms.

Her normal servant's garb and training gear was never near as revealing, making the girl a little self conscious to be wearing new clothes. Nonetheless, Hinata persevered and followed the crowd of students with a determined smile. Many of the students had expensive garbs adorned on top of their uniforms, distinguishing their higher status from the rest of the crowd. Some of the students of royal blood had on their House's crest etched into their attire, or bright, golden aiguillettes tied atop their shoulders. Students of the commoner status, like Hinata, however had the basic version of the academy's uniform and a green leaf pinned on their blouse, a sign of their peasant status.

One such pin was nestled atop Hinata's left breast, glistening in the sunlight. She was a servant of a house, putting Hinata with the commoner class at the school. However, Hinata was much more taken care of compared to other commoners because of her status as servant to the Uchiha, who treated their slaves with care. Other commoners belonged to poorer houses with stricter lords or richer houses with corrupt lords, who often are very possessive of their servants. Some commoners were even just simple farmers or workers, whose families lived under the tutelage of their respective nobles.

The school, while highly revered, sought after, and commended, had a distasteful, de facto caste system.

The elite were the nobles, royals, and influential students of the rich houses of the Warring Kingdoms. They had connections to get into the school, in addition to the finest utilities once they boarded at Konoha Academia. They were given ample resources to accel at the academy and taken care of by the most esteemed professors.

Commoners, on the other hand, must pass an entrance exam in order to be considered to be admitted. Additionally, commoners are not guaranteed the same level of support that the noble students receive because of their lack of resources. Although it was an unfair system, it was nonetheless a system that was ingrained into the makings of the school. Just as unfair as the world around them is, it could be just as harsh in an elite academy, such as Konoha Academia.

The strong eat the weak, and through this strength they take over the world. Alumni of the academy are the most famous politicians and noblemen, as well as the birthplace of famous commoners with exceptional abilities. Strong soldiers are born at the academy, as well as sharp tacticians and prepared leaders.

Hinata was determined to succeed at the academy.

The Hyuuga followed the other commoner students to their designated location, the girl soon entering a testing center within the school. The dark, oak floors looked old and weathered, and the chalkboard walls looked quite used. Hinata took an open seat at a desk nestled against the window, the view leading out to the courtyard of the academy.

"Hey, you're taking the entrance exam too, right?" A tomboyish voice said next to Hinata. The Hyuuga turned to look at the owner of the voice and was greeted with a girl with two large buns atop her head. She spun a knife around her finger, many cuts and scars littering her hands. However, the girl had lively, kind brown eyes and a warm smile, an aura of friendliness pouring out of the girl.

"Y-Yes, I am here for the exam..." Hinata said softly, the girl smiling shyly before bowing her head. "I'm quite nervous, to tell you the truth." The servant girl admitted, a sheepish expression on her pale face.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I hear this test isn't that bad!" The bun headed girl said, the girl giving Hinata a thumbs up and a grin.

Hinata smiled at her words, the girl relaxing her shoulders with a sigh. "T-That is good to hear… I must get accepted, no matter the costs." She affirmed with a serious tone, the girl having a determined expression behind her blindfold.

The bun headed girl grinned brightly at Hinata's words. "I feel the same way." She replied, the girl stuffing the knife she was balancing on her finger into the pocket of her pants.

Once all of the students entered did a proctor enter from the front, a lazy looking man with a mound of striking silver hair. A black mask covered half of his face and one eye, leaving his other lazy, grey eye peeking out. He wore the attire of a professor, the man wearing a grey suit adorned with embroidered red silk, which is traditional for teachers of Konoha. He carried an air of arrogant confidence and bored suave that many female students seemed to adore.

However, his nose was tucked into an indecent looking book, the title of such a book being named 'Icha Icha Romance Paradise.' Hinata would make sure to take note of that name, and to avoid reading it in the future.

"Alrighty. We will now begin the Commoner's Entrance Exam. The first portion is a written exam, which will test your knowledge of grammar and mathematics. The final portion shall test your skills." He gave a small chuckle. "That is all. Good luck." He said curtly, the man not removing his gaze from his romance novel before disappearing into a puff of smoke. In his place a number of dogs appeared, all wearing blue shirts and wagging their tails happily. Emerged from the pack was the leader of these hounds, a dog with a round, grumpy looking face.

"My name is Pakkun, leader of Master Kakashi's summoned dogs. We will hand out the exams. You will have one hour to finish it. No cheating!" Pakkun said, the dog a short and pudgy looking pug. Although he was an adorable companion, his deep voice contrasted greatly with his appearance. Many of the students were surprised that the dogs could talk, however, Hinata was simply _baffled_ by how adorable they were.

'S-So cute…' Hinata thought happily to herself, flowers seeming to float around her as she watched the talking dogs pass out the tests. They walked in between the seats, each carrying a stack of tests in their fuzzy muzzles. Some of the students even tried to pet the summoned dogs, however, Hinata was too polite to even attempt to pet them. She only admired them from behind her blindfold.

When Hinata's test was placed onto her desk a little bit of dog slobber was on the corner, making the girl chuckle quietly to herself.

"Begin!" Pakkun said, his stumpy body sitting in the seat at the head of the room. The grumpy pug seemed quite content to be sitting at the desk, his paws crossed over his chest as he watched the exam begin.

The written portion of the exam was not too difficult for Hinata, her studies with the Uchiha heavily preparing the girl for the test. The grammar was all at a very fundamental level, and the math section was nothing more than child's play for her. However, many of the commoners seemed to struggle quite hard on the written exam. Many of them were not as fortunate to have a tutor, or even any form of prior schooling at all.

She placed her quill and ink onto the table after finishing the last question, the girl quite content with her thoughtful and thorough answers. As she looked around she noticed she was the first to finish, the rest of the students still taking their exams. Only half of the allotted time had expired.

'Hm… I suppose I can focus on meditating and honing my power.' Hinata thought to herself, the girl settling into her chair as she closed her eyes. The Hyuuga quietly began to meditate, Hinata focusing on clearing her mind to prepare to channel the power of her soul.

Itachi had taught her this method of meditation many years ago, his intent for Hinata to not only grow stronger mentally, but to also cultivate her power as well with this technique. First she clears her mind to make the cultivation go smoothly, then the next step was to focus on how to control your soul effectively. One mentally imagines their soul, pulling and morphing your soul into a more sturdy, flexible, and expanded pool of power.

When one meditates they focus on cleansing their soul, which can be thought of as the source of all human's power and strength. Then, once the soul is calm, one can focus on growing their soul into a stronger, more personalized form.

Pakkun noticed the sudden surge of power that spiked from the girl once she began meditating. If memory served him correctly, Pakkun recognized her as the servant that got in with a recommendation from the Uchiha clan, who seemed quite sure of her capacity to succeed at the academy. The pug would make sure to mention this student once his reported to his master.

"Stop! Your time is up. We will collect the tests then lead you to the next stage of the exam." Pakkun said after a few moments, the dog the commanding his fellow summons to pick up the tests. Afterwards. Hinata, the bun headed girl, and the rest of the commoners made their way out of the testing center and deeper into the academy. Hinata thought she saw Jugo, her opponent from the Harvest Tournament, but there were so many prospective students that it was hard to get a good luck at anyone in the crowd.

They were eventually led to the outskirts of the academy, where the expansive training grounds was situated.

"Your goal, for the next part of the exam, is to gather these." From out of nowhere popped out a summoned rabbit, it's eyes a bright, shining red. Its ears were almost as tall as its body, and its ruffled white fur looked immaculately clean. Pakkun held the rabbit tightly by it's throat, the rabbit seemingly docile as if was almost paralyzed with his hold.

"These are summoned rabbits of Professor Kakashi. Gather as many as these rabbits as you can within one hour. They are dispersed into the area within these training grounds." Pakkun smirked, his fuzzled snout having a slight tilt. "However, it won't be as easy as you think. Catch enough rabbits to earn your keep here at the academy, students!" The pug said firmly, raising his paw to signal to the other dogs to get into positions.

They lined up the students all facing toward the training ground, all preparing to start the test. The students then equipped the weapons they decided to bring with them to the test. Hinata opened up the leather briefcase she carried with her. She took out her trusty mythril shortsword, which she fashioned in it's sheath at her hip. Hinata then took out her Uchiha crest shield, which she fashioned to her back. She drew many glances as many noticed her unique choice of weapons.

In the history of Konoha Academia's history, there had been only a handful of female students enter the academy using a sword and shield. Most girls are statically born with a magic soul, or a soul that is inclined to use magic as a power. Many girls born of religious families are also born with spirit souls, which are individuals who specialize in healing. However there is a small, but reasonable, percentage of girls who are born with a vitality soul, of souls that use raw strength as a power.

The bun headed girl next to Hinata, who had also lined up next to her, head an array of weapons at her hands and strapped to her hips. To most she would like a weapon's mistress, an individual who utilizes multiple combat weapons as a style of attack. She had two large daggers strapped to her hips, as well as multiple pockets full of throwing daggers and spiked metal stars.

"Good luck, sword girl." The bun headed girl said with a wide grin, the girl holding out a supportive thumbs up to the girl.

"Y-You two, M'lady. I-I will not infringe upon your hunting region within the test..." Hinata said respectfully, the girl still using the proper mannerisms she always used as a servant. She would make sure to bring only good to the Uchiha's name by being kind to others, even those she was competing with. The bun headed girl only gave a playful wave of the hand, letting Hinata know that she didn't have to be so formal with a city girl like herself.

Hinata then began to analyze the surroundings around her. The dirt grounds of the training area were covered in a canopy of green trees, large, towering oaks surrounding the area. Light was barely able to seep through the treeline, and meter high foliage covered most of the ground. Tall grass and curling vines hung high were everywhere, which shroud the area in a dark, forested environment.

A perfect place for a rabbit to hide.

"On your marks, get set… Commence!" Pakkun announced, signaling the start of the test. All of the students sprinted at the signal, all barreling toward the arena with fervent energy.

Hinata burst off with the rest of the pack, her lean legs and wide stride pulling her to the front of the pack. The girl didn't mind about the length of her skirt or the shape of her chest of the embarrassment of running so quickly in front of others. The normally shy and self conscious girl was fully immersed in the hunt. All that mattered now was her mission, and nothing would stop her from completing it. With a turn of her head did Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. The bun headed girl from before and herself were running stride and stride, both leading the masses of students into the forested grounds. Both of the girls exchanged a respectful nod of the head, a friendly gesture to one another before they sprinting off into different sections of the arena.

Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan, using her bloodline ability to track the location of the summoned rabbits around her. 'This is the perfect opportunity for me to train my tracking abilities… The true potential of the Hyuuga's Byakugan!' Hinata thought excitedly, the girl quick to scan the area around her for rabbits.

She spotted two north of her and one to her northwest, each hiding beneath the foliage of the area. With her eyes never leaving her target did Hinata strike, her shortsword piercing the back nape of the two albino rabbits. The precision of her strike was evident with the clean slash to its flesh, the blow dead on the rabbit's neck vital point.

As the rabbits collapsed did Hinata collect their carcasses, the girl holding the rabbits by their ears as she attached her shield to her back. She then rebounded into the direction of the next nearest rabbit, her Byakugan leading her there without even a single missed beat of her rhythm. Rabbit after rabbit did Hinata successfully track with her Byakugan then execute with her sword, the process repeating as she quite literally swept the area of wildlife. Hinata was brought out of the cycle of tracking and hunting when a loud whistle was blown, all of the students stopping their actions.

"Stop! The section portion of the entrance exam had ended." Pakkun announced, signaling for the dogs to bring the students together. Hinata followed the rest to the entrance of the training grounds, all of the students holding their catch.

As Hinata looked down to her quite bewildered horror she held almost two dozen immobilized rabbits by their ears, and her uniform bereft of blood, dirt, grime, or sweat. When the Hyuuga looked around she noticed most individuals were able to get close to four or 5 rabbits in total, a number of students looking quite roughed up from the test as well.

"Wow, you caught a lot!" The bubbly weapon mistress from before said, the brunette holding five roughed up rabbits in each of her two hands. She had on a proud grin, her many weapons covered in rabbit blood as well. "I was only able to get about ten." The bun headed girl said with a cheeky smile, the girl nonetheless still having a relieved expression. "I'm just glad I got more than the average." She added with a shrug.

Hinata nodded as well, the girl coughing and blushing as she tried to hide the monstrous pile of rabbits she collected behind her back. "Y-Yes… I found some success as well." Hinata said shyly, the girl evidently bashful from the haul of rabbits she had collected.

"Humble as a knight." The bun headed girl quipped with a grin, the girl giving her caught rabbits to the dogs that came and collected their catch. As Hinata handed Pakkun her pile of rabbits, the pug quite literally howled in surprise when she presented it.

"Twenty five rabbits…" Pakkun said in his deep voice, the pug trying hard not to not give away his emotions. 'Master Kakashi must be notified.' He thought with urgency.

The students, after reporting their catch to Pakkun, would then be sent off to the original testing center where they were to wait for their results. After about an hour of waiting and quiet, idle mingling did Pakkun return into the room. Without a word did he post a single piece of paper onto the chalkboard wall, the pug bowing his rounded head before he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Quickly the masses crowded around the paper on the wall, students quick to push and pull just to get a glimpse of its contents. Hinata silently activated her Byakugan as she followed the other students, the girl gasping as she read the list of names who passed.

Hinata. Jugo. Tenten.

Three individuals with no last name.

The bun headed girl sighed in relief to see her name there, the girl curling her fists in victory. Hinata on the other hand, sighed in relief as she saw her own name on the parchment as well. Joy, pride, and excitement came there after, the girl biting her lip as she silently danced around happily in her head.

"I'm so relieved…" Hinata muttered, the girl relaxing her shoulders as she took in the information. What also surprised her was to see Jugo's name. 'Jugo… From the tournament.' Hinata thought, her mind flooding with thoughts of their spar. However, he nonetheless seemed like a nice individual and potential friend. She would be sure to find him once they both started the academy. Hinata's mind was brought back to the news at hand, her heart beating faster with excitement.

She was accepted into Konoha Academia.

"I made it, yes, yes!" The cheerful weapons mistress said next to her, the brunette punching her fist in the air as celebration.

Hinata turned to look over at the girl, a warm smile atop her lips. "I p-passed as well… I am quite relieved." Hinata said softly, her gentle voice following a long sigh from the girl.

The bun headed girl grinned, rubbing the back of her neck as she bowed slightly to the girl."I knew you would pass. I'm Tenten! I forgot to introduce myself." The girl said with a wide grin, the girl spinning her knife around her index finger idly. "Then you must be…"

"Hinata, servant to the fan and flame…" The bluenette said gently, bowing her head respectfully as she introduced herself.

Hinata.

Tenten could have sworn she's heard that name, whispered and mentioned ever so delicately in the wee hours of the night. If she remembered correctly, her comrade Neji at the Konoha Barracks had mentioned a 'Hinata' a few years ago, although sparingly. Neji was always a quiet and stoic member of her battalion, rarely ever mentioning his background. Could this girl somehow be connected to him? From her introduction, it seemed she was connected to House Uchiha, but Neji had no relationship with that house whatsoever. Tenten would have to do some investigating.

"Nice to meet ya'." Tenten said with a grin, extending her calloused hand out to Hinata. The Hyuuga was surprised by the gesture. Not many would shake the hand of a servant, it gave others a wrong impression. However, to Tenten and Hinata, it was a sign of respect that showed both were equals with one another. Not many have ever even given a thought to give Hinata a handshake. The servant girl took the offered hand with a gentle grasp, shaking her hand with a proper shake.

"I-I hope we can learn together, Lady T-Tenten…" Hinata replied kindly, a genuine smile painted onto her pale face. Tenten liked how gentle and outright respectful Hinata was, it was the same respect that many soldiers of the Konoha Guard lack thereof. The only fellow soldiers that she worked with that had the same respectfulness of Hinata were her comrades Rock Lee and Neji, who were also students of the academy and members of the Konoha Guard.

"F-Forgive me, but I must excuse myself. I-I must attend to my masters, so please do have a good day, M'lady…" Hinata said shyly, the girl making sure to give another proper bow before she dashed off and out of the room. Her speed was unreal, and she almost fazed out of room with the velocity of her steps.

"W-Wait! I never asked if you knew my friend Neji…" Tenten called after her, but before she could even get out her second word Hinata was already gone. She cursed under her breath, missing her opportunity to dig for more information. Well, at least she could go to school with her comrades now.

* * *

"S-Sasuke." Hinata said softly, the girl gently bowing her head after she approach the raven haired teen. The Uchiha was seated in a secluded section of the academy courtyard, the teen's eyes closed as he leaned up against a nearby oak tree. With her arrival did he open one eye, his piercing obsidian gaze analyzing Hinata as she bowed before him.

Hinata took note of his uniform, which she would admit looked quite dashing on the teen. The white blouse complemented his toned chest, and his black slacks reached down the long stretch of his legs. A pair of aiguillettes sat atop his shoulders, the golden rope complementing the black coat he wore over his blouse. The iconic crest of the Uchiha was woven into the left breast of his coat.

Hinata gently curtsied before him, the girl pinching her black skirt lightly as she bowed before her young master.

"I have passed the e-entrance exam… I am to join your assigned class." Hinata said softly, her tone respectful as she spoke to him. Although she wished to be more friendly with her young master, in public she would do her utmost to show respect to the Uchiha. She would hate for people to take their relationship the wrong way.

"That is good to hear." He replied, the teen sitting at the base of the tree with a thump. "Our introduction class is in a few minutes." He confirmed, the Uchiha crossing his arms over his chest.

Hinata, after standing up straight, hesitated for a bit as she debated to sit next to Sasuke under the oak tree. After a moment she bit the bullet, the girl shyly shuffling over to the Uchiha before she soundlessly took a seat next to him. She crossed her legs over her ankles, the girl blushing at sitting so close to her master in public. Sure, they were this close at the Harvest Festival and at home, but the academy is a different story altogether. The many students walking around definitely recognized Lord Sasuke, and many girls even sent sideways glances at him. The last thing Hinata would want would be to look silly, but she still had enough courage to talk and converse with him.

"M-May I ask a favor, Sasuke?" Hinata whispered softly the girl looking away as she held the white rose, from earlier in the day, close to her chest. The girl was quite embarrassed to ask a favor from Sasuke, but she just had to get it off her chest.

"Hn?" He said quietly, the Uchiha opening an eye as he looked over at Hinata.

"May we… Walk to school and back home together?" She asked quietly, her head lowered. All this time, through the entire exam, the fight, and the goodbyes, she was struggling. She missed the Uchiha back at the compound, missed her companion Kiba, her master Itachi, her mentor Shisui, and her motherly figure Mikoto. She was worn out from the entrance exam, and the girl still struggled with the glaring caste system that the academy housed. And most of all, she was just feeling nervous with this new phase of her life. Sasuke was her only constant through all of it, and she so desperately needed someone.

She missed her old life, so, so much. Hinata still very much felt like a farm girl raised squire, taking care of menial tasks around the compound with unrelenting resolve and a distinct closeness to nature. She missed the chicken coops with Kiba, the Uchiha library with Lady Mikoto, and the late night training with Itachi. She missed milking the cows, sharpening the guard's spears, reading Mikoto letters, and helping out with the laundry.

How could a girl like her feel confident in a cutthroat place like Konoha?

"... Alright." Sasuke said after a moment, the Uchiha quiet as he silently analyzed Hinata's disheartened form. He sighed a low sigh before he gently nudged Hinata's arm, the raven haired teen trying to get the Hyuuga's attention.

In his calloused hands he offered her a bag of candies, a slight pink to the tips of his high cheeks. "For you." He said curtly, the teen trying his best not to say much as to give his feelings away. Hinata's eyes seemed to lighten at Sasuke's offering, her own cheeks flaming red at the gift. 'S-Sasuke got a gift… For me?' Hinata baffled to herself, the girl swallowing the lump in her throat as she gingerly took the gift. The candies appeared to be of high quality, the sweets an expensive looking caramel chocolate encapsulated in a silk baggie. Hinata looked absolutely in love with the candy. Sasuke knew she had a massive sweet tooth, too. But, never before has she seen a dessert as exquisite as the one before her.

"C-Can I really have this?" Hinata asked in disbelief, the girl quite bewitched as to be offered such a gift. With careful fingers she took the offering, her cheeks warm as she held the gift close to her chest. She would treasure this gift greatly.

"Hn. Next time we will walk together." Sasuke confirmed, the teen admittedly sheepish to coincide to such a request. "And don't you dare tell anyone about the chocolates." He added, the Uchiha quite firm to keep the gift only between two of them. He would _not_ let anyone get the wrong idea of his relationship with Hinata.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together as her cheeks turned a bright pink, the girl not only quite touched by Sasuke's gift but also by his agreement to walk with her. "T-Thank you, Sasuke…" She whispered, the girl bashful by her young master's kindness. Not often does the brooding Uchiha show her warmth such as today. 'Maybe he didn't walk with me today because he got me these chocolates…' Hinata thought, her cheeks darkening.

"Hn." He replied softly, the Uchiha throwing Hinata one more sideways glance before he stood up. He silently offered his servant girl his hand, his obsidian eyes beckoning her to take a hold.

Silently Hinata gulped, her face still warm before she gently took Sasuke's hand. With a swift move did Sasuke help her up, his hand lingering on hers before he pulled away. 'S-Sasuke's hand… Feels nice.' Hinata thought subconsciously, the girl feeling a little fluttering of butterflies in her stomach before she mentally berated herself. 'H-Honestly! Why am I thinking such indecent things?!' Hinata thought hotly, the girl shaking her head before she followed after Sasuke.

The two teens made their way throughout Konoha Academia, the school buzzing to life with many students and faculty walking about. Hinata silently followed after Sasuke, the girl a few steps behind him to signify her status as his guard and servant. As they walked many students turned to look over at the duo, many female students even feeling brave enough to call out the Uchiha's name.

"Lord Sasuke!~"

"Lord Sasuke, please take this handkerchief!"

"Sasuke looks so ravishing today~..."

Hinata felt not only confused at Sasuke's popularity, but at the weird glances other students sent her way as well. Female students seemed to send cold glances her way, which was probably due to her proximity to the popular Uchiha she was escorting. Male students on the other hand sent almost an intense looks her way, her face pinkening at the many eyes upon her.

They then arrived at their designated room, a distinct number 108 engraved into the wooden door. Despite the door being made of thick oak wood, a loud chatter could be heard behind it.

When they entered the room did the chatter within burst forward, loud and soft voices intermingling with a crowd of varying personalities and appearances. The first to burst forward with Sasuke and Hinata's entrance was the boisterous Prince Naruto, who had on the most extravagant uniform of them all. His golden leaf crown was unmistakable atop his yellow locks, his uniform adorned with with numerous fine embellishments and embroidered adornments. His ruffled white blouse and black slacks complemented his tanned skin, and similar to Sasuke's uniform numerous aiguillettes were tied across his shoulders.

"The Uchiha bastard is always the last to show up!" Naruto said with a grin, the blond waving to the two as they entered the classroom.

Numerous colorful individuals sat around the room, most sons and daughters of noble houses. To Hinata's dismay, no commoners were present in the room, rather, it seemed to be filled with students of royal houses. Hinata spotted Shikamaru sitting between Naruto and a pudgy looking boy, his brownish hair complementing his kind face.

"Lord Sasuke!" Two girls said in unison, their high pitched voices squealing in delight as they seemingly bounced out of their seat to greet the Uchiha.

One of the girls had hair the color of cherry blossoms, her short bob a vibrant pink that complemented her striking green eyes. A large red bow was tied in her pink locks, while a necklace with a cross sat around her neckline. Although her uniform was not as lavishly decorated as the other noble teens around the classroom, her status as a noble was still evident with her distinct pompous aura and exquisitely made uniform.

The other girl had long locks the color of a light yellow, her bangs covering one of her light blue eyes. She was a traditional beauty of the Kingdom of Fire, the yellow locks and blue eyes a staple image of beauty within the kingdom. Her hair was adorned with numerous expensive looking hairpins, while her nails were painted a bright blue to complement her lavish school uniform.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply, the Uchiha looked especially more pissed off as the two girls rushed to greet him. Hinata could tell he did not like these two royal girls, the Hyuuga almost giggling to herself with the annoyed twitch of his eyebrow.

"Oh Sasuke! it brings me great pleasure to be in your class." They said in unison again, but after they spoke both the girls turned to one another with angry expressions.

"Hey, I was going to say that Ino-pig!" The pink haired girl said with a growl, her eyebrows narrowing angrily as she grabbed onto the blond's high ponytail.

"Shut up Sakura, or else your forehead will blind Sasuke with its size." Ino said with a frown, the blond grimacing with a glare as she poked Sakura's forehead.

As the two continued to fight Sasuke only sighed, the Uchiha giving Hinata a glance over his shoulder before motioning for her to follow him. Hinata, seemingly bewildered by the display before her, followed after Sasuke.

The Uchiha took an empty seat next to Naruto, his face blank as he tried to tune out Naruto's incessant rambling and Sakura and Ino's screaming at one another. Shikamaru gave a lazy wave before he rested his head back onto the desk in front of him.

Hinata, who quietly tried to not cause any attention for herself, silently followed after Sasuke until an unforeseen hand grabbed at her arm.

"And who are you to be so close to Lord Sasuke, commoner?" Sakura said with a disgusted look, her once pretty and posh face looking down on Hinata with disdain.

Hinata, who was promptly floored that the girl who was once at Sasuke's whim was now speaking to her, coughed nervously.

"I am H-Hinata… Servant to the fan and flame. I am Sasuke's guard and ward." Hinata explained softly, the girl bowing respectfully to Sakura and Ino who stood before her. Hinata would admit that she was not accustomed to talking to girls around her age, having essentially grown up with Kiba and Sasuke since her time on the Uchiha Compound.

Sakura only huffed in reply, an annoyed looking grimace on her features. "Well, watch how you talk to Lord Sasuke, servant." She said, the girl pushing past Hinata while bumping into her shoulder. With a graceful plop did Sakura take the seat next to Sasuke, the seat Hinata was just about to take. Immediately after Sakura sat down did Ino come in from behind, taking the next closest seat to Sasuke, which was the seat directly behind the row they sat in.

Much to Hinata's chagrin a seat next to Sasuke was no longer available, the girl scratching her cheek awkwardly. She looked around the room and to her dismay she did not see Tenten in her class, leading her to believe she was sectioned off into another class. However, Hinata spotted an open seat in the back of the classroom next to a quiet looking boy and a familiar looking redhead.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata muttered softly, the girl's eyes lighting up before she made her way to the back of the room. She made sure to give Sasuke a short bow before leaving, however, the Uchiha seemed quite busy trying to ignore both Naruto, Ino, and Sakura's ramblings.

Hinata quietly made her way toward the empty seat, the girl giving a small bow to both Gaara and the other boy. The redheaded prince wore a similar looking attire to Naruto, minus some of the extreme embellishments the Prince of Fire wore. While Naruto wore a red sash over his uniform, Gaara wore a light brown sash over his. Hinata deduced it was attributed to both of the princes representing their respective kingdoms.

"I-Is this seat taken, Prince Gaara?" The Hyuuga asked politely, the girl smiling shyly as she approached the quiet pair. Gaara, who had been watching Hinata since the moment she stepped foot inside the classroom, shook his head.

"It's open." He said curtly, motioning for Hinata to take it. Quietly Hinata took the seat, the girl smoothing out her skirt as she settled in.

"I-It pleases me to be in the same class as you, Prince Gaara. I h-hope you have been well?" Hinata inquired softly, the girl blushing a little at how close the two were sitting next to one another. Albeit, the quiet boy with glasses sat just as close to her, which Hinata gulped nervously to as well. The girl was still just as pure when it came to interactions with the other sex.

"It's colder here." He said with a shrug, his black lined eyes analyzing the room with a cold gaze. Although he said little, Hinata cold tell Gaara at least didn't mind her presence and, to some extent, reciprocated her friendship. Hinata, smiling to herself with a giggle at Gaara's curtness, nodded her head. "Y-Yes, it is. I shall strive to help you accommodate to the Kingdom of Fire, now that we are c-classmates!" She said with an innocent smile, the girl turning a little pink at her exclamation.

Gaara, who gulped at Hinata's words, could only muster a short nod before averting his gaze. The top of his pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink from her kind statement, which Hinata didn't seem to notice.

Before class started she made sure to give the quiet boy with glasses a small bow of the head, the girl a little shy to say anything to him just yet. He kept his nose stuffed close to a book about insects, most of his face covered with the flaps of the book.

All of a sudden a large puff of smoke emerged at the front of the classroom, within its wake was the same gray haired professor as before.

"Yo." He said with a lazy wave, his eyes never leaving the romance novel placed in his hand. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Your professor for this year."

Many of the students groaned with the arrival of their teacher, while others, like Hinata, were excited with the start of their class. Hinata could see Sasuke sneaking glances back at her over his shoulder, the Uchiha having an almost tired and annoyed look on his face. Sitting next to the boisterous Naruto, Sakura, and Ino was having an affect on the teen. With a shy wave did she send a reassuring smile to her master, the girl blushing as she noticed an almost miniscule curl of the lips on the normally stoic Uchiha's features. However, when his eyes glances over to the redhead sitting next to Hinata, his expression turned sour again. Gaara seemed to reciprocate the gaze with a sharp one of his own, his aquamarine eyes narrowing as he looked over at the Uchiha.

"Alright, let's get this started. Let's start with you all introducing yourselves." Kakashi said boredly, the gray haired man pocketing his book into his back pocket before lazily leaning against the podium at the front of the classroom.

They started down at the front, with the loudest student of them all standing up with a booming laugh. "I am Naruto of House Uzumaki, Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Fire! I'll be the king one day, believe it!" Naruto said first, the blond grinning widely as he pointed his thumb at his chest.

Shikamaru, who had woken up from his nap from Naruto's loud introduction, yawned before raising his head from the desk. "Shikamaru, of House Nara. What a pain…" He said with a sigh, the teen giving a lazy wave before plopping his head back down onto the table.

Next the pudgy boy next to Shikamaru stood up, his crumb covered hands holding a meat pie as he gave a jolly wave to the class. "I'm Choji of House Akimichi. I love my friends, but I love food even more." He said with a wide grin.

Sasuke, who was next in line, sighed before standing up as well. "Sasuke of House Uchiha." Was his curt introduction, the Uchiha glaring at the class before taking his seat again. The other girls in the class seemed to visibly swoon with his words, Sakura and Ino most of all.

Sakura, who sat beside Sasuke, stood up next. "I'm Sakura of House Haruno, and apprentice to the Archbishop! One day I hope to be a great healer." She said, the pink haired girl grinning before plopping back down into her seat.

Ino, who was next to be called on, stood up as well. "I am Ino, of the famous House Yamanaka. I'll break your heart and your mind!" She said with a giggle, the girl flipping her ponytail over her shoulder before taking her seat.

Next it came toward Hinata's row, with Gaara being called next. The redhead sighed a long sigh before standing up, his fists stuffed into his uniform pockets. "Gaara, House of Sands." He said, his aquamarine eyes sending glares around the classroom before he took his seat again. Many of the other royal students looked on in varying expressions, some filled with fear, others with disgust, and some sized him up. It seemed his reputation of Demon Prince of the Sands had spread to Konoha, given him and his sibling's enrollment at the academy.

Hinata, who was next in line, swallowed the lump in her throat before standing up slowly. With a raise of the skirt did Hinata perform a deep curtsy for the class, her head lowered respectfully. "I am Hinata, s-servant to House Uchiha. I shall be your shield and your s-sword, forevermore." She introduced, the girl blushing as she adjusted out of her bow. The many eyes upon her made her face darkened even more, the girl lowering her gaze before sitting down in her seat. Many of the other students were whispering at her mentioning of her relationship to the Uchiha, earning not only the ire of the other females in the room but the attention of the other students as well.

Finally the quiet boy on the other side of Hinata stood up, his pale hand adjusting the spectacles on his face. "I am Shino, of the Aburame House." The boy introduced, his voice slightly muffled from the high collar of his coat. Shino took his seat back down, quiet as he pulled the collar of his coat higher up his face.

Aburame? Hinata remembered Itachi mentioning the Aburame as a house loyal to her own house, House Hyuuga. Were the two of them somehow connected? She would have to do some prying later.

"Alright, now that you all know each other we can get the class started." Kakashi said after a yawn, the grey haired teacher standing up from leaning against the chalkboard.

"As most of you may know, each of us has a soul. Our power grows and fades with our soul. There are three archetypes to a human's soul; vitality souls, magical souls, and spirit souls. Those with a vitality soul are many, but they have a wide range of sub alignments that fit many arts of war. For example, vitality souls can be give their bearers an increase in strength, agility, defense, or a combination of any." Kakashi explained, Hinata making sure to listen closely. Although Itachi and Shisui have taught her this information already, she nonetheless made sure to fully focus on her professor's lecture.

"People with magical souls have an affinity with any form of magic, whether it be ice, fire, wind, dark, earth, light, of any other subsection. Magical souls are slightly less common than vitality souls, but they have just as much versatility to them. Our final soul, the spirit soul, are given to individuals with high faith. People with spirit souls are often healers, holy paladins, or experts in curse magic. This soul is the rarest, yet it is the most essential soul for situations where healing is needed." Much of the class seemed to be listening closely, a few stragglers looking bored out of their minds. Naruto and Shikamaru were both napping off, much to the amusement of the other students.

"We will now perform the Test of Alignment." Kakashi said with a smirk behind his mask, his black eye curling with mischief. With a puff of smoke did three runes appear in front of each student, each rune visibly distinctive from the next. A black, volcanic looking rock was the first that caught Hinata's eye, it's surface smooth to the touch. A transparent, almost crystal looking rune was seated next to it, while a final smooth, grey rock was the completing piece to the set.

"You students will pour your soul into these runes. Whichever rune responds to your power will be indicative of your alignment. If you activate the black rock, you are a vitality soul. The translucent rock means you are a magic soul, while the grey rock is the spirit rune. Make sure to be focused, or else your test will fail." Kakashi explained, the lazy teacher returning to the head of the room.

"You all will be assigned schedules fitting to your alignment. So, you will typically see students of your discipline, is that clear?" The lazy professor said, his eyes still not removed from the book in his face. His normally relaxed voice seemed serious for this part.

Many students groaned at his words, a few upset at the revelation. However, the test had to proceed.

Slowly the students activated their runes one by one, Kakashi recording the results onto a piece of parchment. Naruto, Sasuke, and Choji activated the vitality rune, while Shikamaru, Ino, and Gaara activated the magic rune. Sakura activated the spirit rune, the girl proud as to be the only dedicated healer of the class.

Eventually it came to be Hinata's turn, the girl nervous as to have the attention of the class switch to her.

Her hand hovered over the stones, her eyes closed as she focused on channeling her power into the sigil rocks. 'Breathe… And channel your power, just like what Master Itachi taught you.' Hinata told herself, the girl clearing her mind as she honed the power within her. Slowly, the vitality rune began to turn into a dark, deep red, the engravings pulsating with life. The other students in the class didn't seem that impressed, just for that fact that vitality runes were common among most of the population. However, what happened next surprised the masses. Slowly, the magic rune began to grow a bright, icy blue, the rock vibrating with dazzling light. The magic rune has also been awakened. The two runes hovered over top the table, endowed with Hinata's power as they swirled around in a concurrent circle.

"Two… Runes?" Kakashi said quite dumbfounded, his one visible eye widening in surprise. The percentage of people with two runes is incredibly rare, with only about one out of every hundred thousand individuals having dual powers. For one of his own students to be gifted with the power of vitality and magic is incredibly rare, duel powers being often sought out by many royal houses and guilds.

However, Hinata continued to conjure her power into the rune stones, her focus unbroken by the rabble around her. Slowly her long, midnight locks began to float around her, moving like tendrils that pulsated with her power. As her hair whipped around slowly her hand began to glow a bright white, sparkling the class with its light. It was like pure light, her power so strong as to blind those around her that could see it. It almost seemed as if her eyes were also glowing a bright white behind her blindfold, yet none could see past the dazzling light exuding from her palm. When the light finally dissipated did the room fall to a pregnant silence, sounds of disbelief soon filling the air afterwards.

"Three?!" Sakura said in disbelief, her olive eyes widened in shock and surprise. "How can a meer servant have three alignments!"

Her words spoke true.

The final rune, the spirit rune, began to reverberate in the air as it slowly turned into a dense, forest green. It joined the vitality rune and the magic rune as it danced over top Hinata's palm, the three runes hovering in sync ever so delicately. It was a beautiful display of power and control, her proficiency in subjugating her soul's power evident with her calm exterior.

"Woah…" The class said in unison, all equally in disbelief. There has only been a handful of individuals in all of the Warring Kingdoms history that possessed three alignments, Hinata now being one of them.

'Unreal.' Kakashi thought to himself, his mind spinning with how to take in this information. 'She will be… A legend.'

Slowly the runes floated back down to the table, Hinata drawing her power back within herself. When Hinata finally took in the environment around her, she was shocked and embarrassed to see all of the class staring in disbelief at her.

"D-Did I do something wrong?..." Hinata trailed off, the girl pushing her fingers together as she looked down nervously. Her deep blue locks that were just floating came back down to her back, flattening out quickly. The power aura that everyone had just experienced condensed back down into the weaker aura they were accustomed to.

"Wrong?! You have three damn alignments!" Naruto cried, the blond prince quite literally having his mouth wide open in awe. "That is unheard of!" Yet, his striking blue eyes seemed to dazzle with excitement.

"I admit… That is pretty legendary, wouldn't you think?" Lady Ino admitted, the blonde playing with her ponytail as she gazed over at Hinata.

"That only happens, like, once every ten generations of so. I think Shikamaru said something' like that!" Choji said with a grin, the round boy raising his fist in celebration.

Shikamaru seemed to be not surprised, the lazy lord giving a sideways smirk as he watched the class become incredibly bewildered. He figured out her three alignments the first day he met her. Yet, Skikamaru was surprised at Hinata's powerful display of her soul essence. He would take note of it. "It's rare." Shikamaru said with a shrug.

Sasuke had on a look of not only surprise, but of pride as he gazed at Hinata from across the room. His obsidian eyes looked on with a warm glint, analyzing his servant with unmistakable intensity.

Gaara peered over his shoulder at Hinata as well, his sharp gaze taking in Hinata's form closely. An unreadable emotion swirled beneath those seafoam green eyes.

"Everyone, everyone, let us settle down. We shall continue the test of alignment now." Kakashi meditated, the lax professor raising a hand to signal the class to be silent.

After the rest of the students finished their test the were each given a parchment to sign up for their lecture schedule. Each student would receive a schedule fitting to their alignment, with extracurriculars that they deemed taking.

"You all will be given base classes that our academy requires for all students. After that, you will be seperated into a specialized class for your alignment. One extracurricular class of your choice will be allowed as well." Kakashi stated, handing out the papers.

As Hinata was given her parchment her eyes nearly widened at the requirements she had to take. On top of the basic grammar and mathematics classes all students took together, she had one class per one of her three alignments, and one choice of extracurricular. For her vitality alignment she took Physical Strengthening with Professor Maito Gai, for the magic alignment she took Magicka Basics with Professor Asuma, and for her spirit rune she took Restoration Introduction with Archbishop Tsunade. 'Archbishop? A title of the church…' Hinata pondered, her expression one of deep contemplation.

Her eyes roamed over to the extracurricular classes, which were listed to the far side of the document. Some of the extracurriculars listed were singing classes, language classes, cooking, knitting, and everything in between. It seemed this school was not only highly esteemed in all of the Warring Kingdoms, but also incredibly well funded and researched. However, one extracurricular in particular caught her eye.

Cavalry Training.

The class was described as an introduction to riding horses or pegasus with the purpose of becoming a military cavalry unit. To be honest, becoming a mounted soldier for the Uchiha has always intrigued Hinata. To gaze at Itachi and Sasuke on horseback day after day on the Uchiha compound had a say in convincing the girl of her interest in horses. Kiba taking care of the animals, and occasionally inviting Hinata to play with the animals with him, also had a sway in her love for animals.

What surprised her was the professor's name listed next to the class.

Professor Kurenai.

'Kurenai…' Hinata thought wistfully, her mind full of wonder at the revelation. Would that by chance be the same Kurenai she knew from the past?

She was set on taking this class. However, she had never seen a pegasus before, Hinata only knowing about them from history books in the Uchiha library. 'I wonder what a pegasus looks like…' Hinata pondered to herself. Hinata, feeling confident in her decision, decided to choose the Cavalry Training class to become her extracurricular.

"What classes are you taking." Shino asked quietly, his hand gently resting at his chin. He wore black spectacles and a high collared coat over his uniform, effectively hiding most of his face from view. His voice was calm, and his mannerisms respectful when he spoke to others.

"W-Well, I am taking the base classes, physical strengthening, magicka basics, restoration introduction, and cavalry training." Hinata responded shyly, the girl bowing her head as she turned to look across at her deskmate. "I-I am Hinata, servant of the fan and flame. It is a p-pleasure to meet you." Hinata replied kindly, the girl blushing lightly as she introduced herself. "What classes a-are you taking, M'lord?"

"Base classes, magicka basics, and geology." The almost robotic boy said, his pale hand adjusting his spectacles.

Hinata smiled kindly to Shino before looking back down at her schedule, excitement brimming within her. She finally felt like her life was taking a turn for the better.

"We will have some classes together." Gaara said after a moment, the redhead filling out his own schedule as well. Hinata, smiling as she peeked over his shoulder to read his paper, gasped happily.

"W-We will have multiple classes together…" The Hyuuga said with a curl of the lips, the girl quite happy to share part of her schedule with Gaara and Shino.

With a confident smile to herself Hinata turned in her schedule with the rest of the class, feelings of excitement and nervousness filling her. 'What will this new chapter of my life bring?...' Hinata pondered to herself, her hidden Hyuuga eyes staring longingly out of the classroom window.

* * *

After all of the preliminary paperwork and setting of schedules was concluded, the students were set to find their rooms at the Konoha Academia dormitory.

The dormitory was attached to the side of the monastery, rows upon rows of doors lining the hallways. Strings of freshly moved in students were walking about, many of them freshman just like Hinata herself.

"N-Now, where is my room…" Hinata said to herself quietly, the girl holding a parchment with her information on her dorm and classes. "Room 10… Is my room!"

She made her way down to her marked room, room 10 being the only room not taken yet by the other academy students. All of her belongings fit into her black suitcase, given that Hinata not having many belongings in the first place. Her servant clothes, Uchiha armor set, shortsword and shield, the dress from the Harvest Festival, and her leather journal being her only possessions. Her journal was given to her by Kiba, and held many recounts of her memories of her time living under the Uchiha. To Hinata it was her most valuable possession, retelling her adventures with Kiba, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, and the other Uchiha's.

Much to her surprise her neighbors had already moved in, both of their doors ajar as manservants transported their many possessions into their rooms. 'Using manservants… They must be nobles, huh…' She thought to herself. Hinata nonetheless smiled happily to herself, hoping that her room neighbors and herself could become new friends. She made her way into her room, the size of her dorm almost double that of her quarters back on the Uchiha compound.

"S-So big…" Hinata said happily, the girl marveling at the many pieces of included furniture in her room. A decently sized feather bed was in the corner along with a night stand, while a large desk was seen opposite to it. An empty bookshelf stood in the other corner, as well as a drawer to store her clothes. What made Hinata the happiest was the large window at her deskside, the view leading out to the courtyard at the heart of the Konoha dorms.

As she set her sparse possessions around her room did a person enter from the doorway, his fiery crown of hair unmistakable. As Hinata turned to greet the individual did her eyes widen in surprise and happiness.

"P-Prince Gaara!" Hinata said happily, the girl quickly bowing respectfully. "I did not know you would be attending Konoha Academia, M'lord."

"Just call me Gaara." Was his monotone reply, his aquamarine eyes almost shining with happiness as he gazed at Hinata.

"Y-Yes, of course, G-Gaara." Hinata said sweetly, the girl blushing a little at referring to the prince so informally. Sasuke would be fuming if he saw the redheaded prince in her room, and even more mad at Hinata calling him by his first name!

"W-What brings you to my quarters, Gaara?" Hinata asked softly, the girl gently motioning the boy to enter her room fully. He stood in the doorway awkwardly before he took a hesitant step in, his steps taking him over to her bed before he took a seat on the mattress. Hinata took a seat next to him on her bed, making the redheaded Prince swallow a lump in his throat.

He has never, _ever_ , sat on a bed with a girl. Gaara's cheeks began to pinken at the proximity to Hinata on her bed, as his mind began to swirl with dirty, dirty thoughts. For all the years in isolation, situations like this are the ones Gaara was the more unprepared for.

"My father enrolled me and my siblings to this academy. I am your neighbor next door. Room 11." He responded, the redhead trying his best to keep his cool composure. The last thing he wanted was to scare her away with his thoughts.

"O-Oh! That's wonderful. I find great joy in being your neighbor and classmate, Gaara..." Hinata replied kindly, her cheeks warming at the news. She unconsciously inched closer, making the redhead swallow another lump in his throat as he looked down at the girl.

"I have a-always known our paths would cross again… Do you remember when you found me by the creek, all those months ago?" She asked innocently, her sweet breath gently grazing Gaara's shoulder. Although Hinata didn't seem to notice her affect on the redhead, Gaara was trying his hardest to control himself. The demon inside of him seemed to like the affect Hinata put on him.

"U-Uhm… Yes." Was his curt reply, the redhead curling his fists in the bedsheets. His demon was getting harder to control, Hinata's gentle demeanor unintentionally bringing out the dark, carnal desires within him.

' _ **Break her. Kill her. Devour her. You know you want to.**_ ' The dark voice commanded within Gaara, the Prince trying his best to quell the demon's power, unbeknownst to Hinata. His normally cool facade was broken as he grimaced, a deep growl reverberating from his throat.

"G-Gaara, are you okay?" Hinata asked softly with concern, her eyebrows knitted together in worry as she gently rested her hand onto his shoulder. Her naïveté and concern finally set of Gaara, the redhead growling before pouncing onto Hinata.

His eyes seemed to turn black as he pinned Hinata to the bed, the girl squeaked loudly in surprise at the redhead's actions. Gaara pinned her hands above her head with one of his own, his other hand pinning Hinata's stomach to the mattress.

"G-Gaara?! W-What are y-you doing?" Hinata asked in a confused manner, her face flushed a deep red and her heart beating out of her chest. In the scuffle did her blindfold come undone, her wide, lavender eyes looking almost like that of a rabbit caught by a wolf. Her small chest quickly heaved with nervous breaths, her knees knocking together with the sheer strength Gaara used to pin her down. Her tiny wrists began to chafe under the tight hold her had on her, the girl struggling futility against him.

"P-Please, Gaara…" Hinata breathed out, her face flushed and lip quivering under his intense gaze. None of her training with Lady Mikoto could have prepared her for a situation like this! Hinata felt as if her heart was to explode, the girl overloading with uncertainty on what to do in this situation. She didn't want to use her full strength to subdue Gaara, but she also didn't want him to devour her.

Her flustered appearance only seemed to fuel Gaara's demonic transformation, a menacing chuckle coming from the teen. His haunting laugh sent shivers down her spine.

" _ **Your flesh must be the purest, sweetest I will yet taste."**_ Gaara said menacingly, an evil look in his eyes as he looked down at the blushing Hinata with a lick of his lips. His voice seemed different from before, almost as if it was a different person entirely who was speaking to her. His eyes, no longer the seafoam green that was familiar to her, were black from the iris to the sclera.

'Is this the demon inside of him, that Sasuke mentioned?...' Hinata pondered to herself, the girl still lightly struggling against Gaara's gargantuan hold.

"Gaara… I know you are s-stronger than the demon within you." Hinata pleaded gently, her eyes filled with concern and worry for her friend. "Fight it back, G-Gaara…" Her sweet voice encouraged, a reassuring smile falling on her pink lips as she continued to be pinned by the Demon Prince.

Just as Gaara seemed to begin controlling his demon did another person burst into the room, the redhead turning his head to growl at the intruder.

"Let her go, Demon." Sasuke said slowly, his voice full of menace as his swirling Sharingan bored holes into Gaara's. A dark aura befell the Uchiha, darkness almost seeping from him as he stood in the doorway to Hinata's dorm with a hardened glare.

" _ **Oh? The Little Crow DARES to interrupt me?"**_ Gaara said coldly, his once loosened grip now tightening again. " _ **I will devour her. No one else."**_ A dark chuckle emerged from Gaara's chest as he pulled Hinata onto his lap, the girl squeaking at the sudden movement.

Hinata, who still couldn't fully process what was going on, turned a beet shade of red as she was forced to sit on Gaara's lap. The redhead's grasp, which slowly turned into almost claw-like hands, held tightly onto Hinata's waist as he chuckled a menacing laugh. "W-W-W-... U-Uhm…" Hinata managed to stutter out, the girl struggling against Gaara's hold. The strength of his hold seemed almost twofold the power he previously had just a few minutes ago. His claw like hands were placed firmly onto Hinata's hips, forcing the girl to straddle his lap as Gaara chuckled like a madman.

Sasuke's glare seemed to darken as anger grew within him. No one could touch Hinata, no one! Only the Uchiha could dare to touch their own servants. Slowly fire began to engulf both of Sasuke's hands, the tomoe of his Sharingan spinning so fast as to create afterimages in his red eyes. The flame swirled around his arms, burning the sleeves of the Uchiha's uniform as licks of fire danced around him. A curled snarl fell on his lips as Sasuke raised his hand toward Gaara, palm directed toward the redhead.

"Hinata. Get down." With a snap of the fingers did Sasuke's flame spew toward Gaara, Hinata just barely dodging the column of flame in time. With Sasuke's attack did Gaara's hold on her waist loosen for a split second, Hinata using the opportunity to break away and stand in between the two.

"B-Both of you… Calm down now." Hinata said softly, the girl making sure to create distance between the two. Gaara, who had stood up now, raised his claws ready to attack. Sasuke, similarly, conjured another spiral of fire around his arms ready to strike.

With a sigh Hinata realized that the two wouldn't stop their feud anytime soon. 'Wait…' Hinata thought to herself, the girl remembering a trick that Lady Mikoto taught her a few years ago. With a gulp Hinata walked up to the snarling Gaara, the redhead hesitating for a second as she got extremely close to his face. Her small hands took Gaara's face into her grasp, her hold gentle as the tips of their noses almost touched.

" _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

 _Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

 _Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

 _And summer's lease hath all too short a date._

 _But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

 _Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;_

 _Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,_

 _When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,_

 _So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

 _So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."_

With Hinata's words did Gaara falter, the claws of his hands retracting and the green of his eyes returning. Reciting the poem that Lady Mikoto taught Hinata seemed to quell Gaara's rage, the redhead reduced back down to his normal quiet self. Although, the love poem seemed to cause the redhead to turn a shade of pink, his normally pale face filled with color. Hinata, similarly, sputtered back a few paces now that Gaara had calmed as she too blushed red.

"I-I apologize, Prince Gaara…" Hinata said softly, the girl somewhat embarrassed to recite a poem to the Demon Prince. However, it worked nonetheless, the redhead now in a state of calm as he looked away with pinks atop his cheeks.

Turning around Sasuke seemed still just as pissed off, the flames around his arms still just as bright as his Sharingan still spun like a whirlwind. He seemed even more pissed off after Hinata had calmed down the Demon Prince, an annoyed glare filling his Sharingan eyes. Hinata, slowly walking up to the Uchiha, gently took his flame engulfed hands into hers. Hinata closed her eyes, the girl focused as she slowly drew the fire surrounding her master toward her.

The fire engulfed Hinata, surround her like a brilliant vortex of light. Sasuke seemed to faltered as he watched her pull his flames away, his eyes widening ever so slightly. Yet, he was not upset at her doing, but rather entranced by it. His Sharingan eyes spun even faster, the Uchiha almost bewitched by Hinata's manipulation of fire. As the fire surrounded her it danced across her skin and down her midnight hair, yet the flames did not burn her nor harm her.

With a final flicker did Hinata extinguish the flame, the fires licking her porcelain skin one last time before disappearing into the air. The Hyuuga opening her eyes slowly as she looked up at Sasuke, her lavender eyes filled with warmth. "M-My young master… Thank you for worrying for m-me. I a-apologize for causing you trouble." Hinata said softly, the girl smiling gently up at the Uchiha. A blush spread across her face as she realized she was still holding Sasuke's hands, the girl gulping before releasing her grasp on his hands.

Sasuke, on the other hand, said nothing as he looked away, his own cheeks warm as his Sharingan continued to spin. He turned his back toward Hinata and the now quiet Gaara, the sleeves of his uniform burned off.

"Che. Make sure that demon doesn't bother you again." He said curtly, his voice cold as he made his way back toward the doorway. Before leaving he turned his head, his eyes now back to their normal obsidian. His eyes burned brightly, his gaze intense like that of a hawk analyzing its prey. "Next time, I won't hold back." Was his final statement, the Uchiha sending a final glare over his shoulder before he left the room.

Hinata was silent as he left, the girl clutching her hand over her heart as she watched her young master leave. She could sense something had set Sasuke off, given that he left so abruptly after she had calmed him down. 'I should check up on him later.' Hinata thought, the girl lowering her head as she gazed at the burned pieces of Sasuke's uniform on the ground.

"I… Apologize." Gaara said after a moment, the redhead quiet as he looked out the window with a gaze full of sorrow. "I could not control it. The demon." He said with a grimace, his prince clenching his fists angrily. His fingernails dug into the palms of his hands, droplets of blood dripping from the wounds he caused. Despite the blood drawn his grip only tightened, Gaara digging his fingernails deeper into his palm.

Hinata, turning around to face Gaara, gasped softly as she noticed his bloody fists. Hesitantly she walked up to him, the girl saddened by the depressed expression Gaara wore. 'The struggle he must endure… The pain he must always deal with and control… The burden of a demon prince.' Hinata thought, the girls heart grieving for the prince's pain.

"No.. Do not worry my friend." Hinata said softly, the girl gently taking Gaara's bloody fists into hers. The girl felt tears well in her eyes, sorrow filled her as she looked down at the bloody, pale hands of the prince. "The pain you must endure… I am s-sorry you have to deal with that." Hinata whispered, the girl closed her eyes as she held his bloody hands to her chest.

Gaara was taken aback by her words, his seafoam greenes wide as he looked down at Hinata. Her tear filled eyes, her soft hands holding his to her chest, and the empathic words all caused a swirl of butterflies within his stomach.

"The world is unfair… But, you must overcome its challenges. You are Gaara. You will always be Gaara, not a demon." She said with a small smile, her lavender eyes brimmed with droplets of tears as she stared down at his bloody fists. Slowly a gentle light began to seep from Hinata's hands, enveloping her hands and Gaara's in a soothing light. The yellowish glow was warm and calming, Gaara comforted with the feeling enveloping them.

As the light covered Gaara's hands did the wounds on his palms heal, the engraved marks slowly closing as the glow washed over his skin. After a moment the wound was fully healed. Hinata, surprised by the light enveloping them, gasped as she realized that the healing was coming from her own hands.

"You healed it." Gaara said, amazed as he analyzed the wound.

"I-I suppose I did…" Hinata said, equally bewildered by the revelation. This was the first time she had evoked her spirit alignment and used her healing powers, the girl surprised by her own power. Was her deep emotional reaction to Gaara's plight the reason why she was able to heal him?

"I should go back to my room." Gaara said after a moment, the redhead blushing lightly as he removed his hands from Hinata's grasp. He made his way to the doorway, the redhead silent as he gazed across to Hinata. She looked after him, the girl rubbing the tears that welled from her eyes away with her hand.

"I will see you." He said, the redhead giving a slight bow of the head before he disappeared into the night. Hinata nodded to him as he left, the girl giving a reassuring smile before he went off to his room.

Hinata stared down at her hands, the girl quiet as she absorbed the events that had just occurred. With a sigh she plop onto her feathered bed, the girl blushing as she stared up at the ceiling above her. Feelings of nervousness, excitement, confusion, and sadness overcame her, the girl sighing before she snuggled into the sheets of her bed.

"An unfamiliar ceiling…" Hinata whispered, her lavender eyes staring up at the ceiling tiredly. The girls eyes began to flutter close, sleepiness overcoming her before she succumbed to a deep slumber. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of familiar Sharingan eyes watched her fall asleep, their tomoe spinning wildly from behind the window of Hinata's room.

* * *

 _She ran. All she could do was keep her pace and never look back. She ran, and ran and ran._

 _Fire was engulfed everywhere, the cobblestone paths of the Hyuuga estate filled with blood and guts. Numerous dead bodies were piled on the ground, the six moon old Hinata trying her best not to look as she continued to run as fast as she could. Blood curdling screams filled the air along with the clashing of swords, as bloody Hyuuga servants and Hyuuga guards scrambled around her. She struggled not to trip over the lengths of her white dress, dirt covering her normally immaculately clean attire._

" _M-Mother… F-Father… Hanabi… N-Neji…" Hinata whispered, the girl felt tears well in her eyes as she watched a string of enemy knights approach in front of her. The guards in front of her met them with a clash of swords, but her eyes couldn't tear away as she watched the Hyuuga soldiers fall one after another. They died painful deaths, the knights screaming in agony as they breathed their last breath. After they fell did the enemy knights chuckle, their swords pointed toward her from across the hall._

" _There she is. The Hyuuga Princess. We already killed the younger one and the king and queen, now all we have to do is capture this one." The head knight said with a chuckle, their blood covered swords glinting in the moonlight._

 _Hinata, overcome with blood stopping fear, felt her knees knock together as she watched the band of enemies slowly approach her. 'T-They killed Hanabi?... Father?... M-Mother?..." Hinata thought with fear, her body shaking as she watched the black knights get closer and closer. "S-Someone… H-Help me…" Hinata whispered to no one, her lavender eyes wide and filled with terror. Feeling the sense of dread take over her, Hinata hung her head, holding her shaking hands close to her chest. "W-Wait for me in heaven…" She whispered, the six moon old succumbing to her fate as she tried to prepare herself for her demise. Thoughts of her family filled her, the girl letting her tears fall onto the bloodstained floor._

 _All of a sudden a hand grabbed hers, dragging her away from the knights and toward a hidden hallway._

" _Let's go, My Princess!"_

 _Hinata looked up, and felt the breath catch in her throat. Neji, covered in blood and wounds, smiled down at Hinata as he lead them away from the knights. His training sword, which Hinata knew Neji used to sword fight with Father and Uncle, was covered in blood._

" _B-Brother N-Neji…" Hinata stuttered out, tears welling in her eyes as the two children escaped from the carnage of the Hyuuga estate. They made their way through a secret passageway, the two running out of the main estate and into the surrounding wisteria forest of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata's eyes widened as she noticed the large wound on Neji's shoulder, the girl gulping at the blood oozing from his clothes._

" _Don't look back, Princess." Neji said, his tight grip on her hand never falter as he lead them into the treeline of the Hyuuga wisteria forest. Their small feet crunched in the snow, droplets of blood from Neji's wound following after the footprints they left behind. Snowflakes danced in the air around them as they ran into the woods, snow covering them as they made their escape._

" _Footprints! Follow after them!" A voice yelled from behind them, a string of knights beginning to pursue after them. Neji cursed under his breath, the boy tightening the grip on Hinata's hand as he picked up the pace._

 _Despite their speed Hinata could tell the knights were gaining on them, the crunch of their plated greaves in the snow getting closer ever so slightly._

" _Hinata." Neji said after a moment, the boy looking down at Hinata with a reassuring smile. "Do not stop running. Run until you are far, far away." He said after a moment, the Hyuuga boy unsheathing his sword before he stopped. He gently leaned down, the long haired boy planting a gentle kiss onto Hinata's forehead. Hinata, shaking her head angrily, clenched her hands onto Neji's._

" _N-No! L-Let's run B-Brother… D-Don't leave me alone…" Hinata pleaded, tears streaming down her porcelain features. Neji shook her head, wiping the tears away from her eyes before letting go of Hinata's hand. He gave Hinata one more reassuring smile, his eyes strained as he took in her disheveled form. From his pocket he gave her a small piece of white cloth, a blindfold customary to the Branch House of the Hyuuga. "Take this." He said, placing the blindfold into Hinata's shaking hands._

 _He turned his back to Hinata, the boy getting into his stance as he held his sword toward the approaching knights. "Go, Hinata. I will find you. I am your protector, and a protector must defend his Princess." He said firmly, the boy smiling as he faced the oncoming attackers._

 _"The moon rises and sets gently, Princess." Was his final farewell, his hands around his sword clenching before the boy sprinted off toward the oncoming pursuers._

 _Hinata, tears still falling, nodded her head before turning around and sprinting into the forest. She ran, and ran and ran. She ran until she couldn't hear the clash of Neji's sword with the knights, or the screams of the fallen from the Hyuuga estate. She ran until the trees became unfamiliar, and the only sound she could hear was the crunching of her feet below her. She ran until her lungs burned and her legs gave out, the girl tripping and falling into the snow. The pink and purple flowers of the wisteria trees above taunted her, swaying in the cold wind as the snow danced about._

 _As she fell the snow cover her, her blood and dirt covered feet intertwined with the blanket of white beneath her. Her last thoughts were of Neji, and the final smile he gave her before she ran. Hinata's small hand held onto Neji's blindfold, her grip tight before the tiredness overcame her._

* * *

Hinata awoke from her nightmare, the girl sitting up in a huff as she struggled to control her ragged breathing. A cold sweat covered her skin, the girl panting as she looked around in confusion.

"A-A nightmare… I haven't had one in quite some time…" Hinata thought sadly, the girl lowering her gaze to look down at her hands. Nightmares of the Hyuuga Massacre happened quite often when Hinata was younger, but haven't occurred that often. Feeling a bit frazzled after having to relive that painful memory, Hinata stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"Maybe a walk would help clear my mind…" Hinata whispered, the girl rubbing her eyes as she slipped on the shoes of her uniform. She mentally berated herself for falling asleep in her uniform and not changing into her smallclothes.

After leaving her room Hinata made her way around the deserted Konoha Academia, the school empty given the late hour it was. Although it was quiet and desolate, Hinata felt calm wandering the empty halls of the academy. She made her way over to the training grounds, the same area where she took the entrance exam to the school.

Looking around Hinata realized how beautiful the training grounds really were. The tall, burly trees created a canopy of leaves above, moonlight shining through the small openings of the leaves. Beautiful flowers, bushes, and foliage surrounded the area, and small critters and animals roamed about.

"Beautiful…" Hinata murmured, the girl smiling as she wandered around the grounds silently. What surprised her was to see the silhouette of another student sitting at one of the isolated training grounds, the person sitting on a stray stone.

As Hinata approached closer she could make out the shape of a boy around her age, the student polishing a katana like sword in his hands under the moonlight. Although her steps were silent the boy stopped his polishing to face her, his long locks fanning out with the turn of his head.

Pure white eyes interlocked with eyes of lavender.

"N-Neji?..." Hinata whispered hopefully, her eyes narrowed as she leaned in closer. The crown of long, brown hair was unmistakable. Yet, his piercing white eyes caught her.

'He… W-Was alive this entire time?...' Hinata pondered, body tense with hope. An instant feeling of warmth and excitement filled Hinata, her heart beating out of her chest as she stepped closer. Her walk turned into a trot, and then into a run as she sprinted into the arms of the awaiting Neji. The Hyuugas embraced tightly, Neji picking up Hinata as he spun her around in his arms.

"My Princess… I have finally found you." Neji stated gently, happiness filling his normally stoic expression.

"Oh B-Brother Neji, how long have I missed you…" Hinata murmured, her flushed face buried deep into Neji's neck as she cried tears of joy. They stayed like that, embraced in one another as they celebrated their reunion yet mourned their lost time.

The last Hyuugas in the world finally crossed under a moonlit night.

* * *

 **Author's Remark:** Thank you for reading this chapter of my story. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I threw in a little Shakespeare with Hinata's love poem, if you guys caught it! The relationships between all the characters are just starting, so don't expect for certain characters to be the same for now. Again, feel free to review, rate, pm, or suggest new pairings for Hinata. Thank you, kind reader.

 **Teaser for a future chapter:**

'I shall carve

those pretty, pretty lavender eyes

from your pretty, pretty skull

and drink the pure, royal blood

from your sweet, sweet neck.

I shall bury you

with your long dead kin

And let the Uchiha crows

watch you rot, rot, rot.'

"We cannot let anyone know." Neji said, his eyes hardened with hatred and malice as he read the threatening letter. "Or else **he** will find her." He said, his voice almost holding a sickly disdain.

"Who?" Asked Tenten, her expression confused.

Neji was silent, his eyes glaring as he instinctively activated his Byakugan. His fists clenched beneath the table.

"Toneri."

A whisper of an evil, evil name.


End file.
